Digimon Frontier:The Legend of the White Whamon!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: Set between chapters 1520 from Revival of Valmarmon, Takuya and his friends will embark a wonderous legend of Silesia World, where they uncover a mystery as well...
1. Introduction:Sayanora, Ikkakumon

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Even though I'm somehow not intrested of doing the Mega Crossover starring the four seasons of Digimon, Pokemon, Sonic and Yu-Gi-Oh... I will do this Digimon Frontier:The Revival of Valmarmon story special.  
  
Tai: Story special, huh?  
  
This story special takes place between Chapters 15-20... This is where Takuya and his friends are going to Howling Mountain, traveling by the 50/50 boat, driven by the Ultimate form of Raichu, Gigachumon!  
  
Sora: Sounds cool... Guess we'll need AnT's permission to have Gigachumon again?  
  
That's right... Though... This means that apart from AnT's Gigachumon, other Digimon owned by other fan characters won't be appearing in this special since they appeared during the Howling Mountain action. Inumon, Jaguarmon, Kitsunamon, Kuzaimon, Kitsumon, Finchmon, MechBlastoisemon, Huskymon, Ryumon and everyone else that belongs to AnT, Pyra, Youkai Youko and Foxen Angel will not be in this chapter.  
  
Izzy: That includes Ninetalesuk's Divinemon... Oh, and Koichi's Advance form, Reichmon, also won't be in here...  
  
Tentomon: Being as it took place after chapter 15, Veemon will be able to Digivolve into ExVeemon and Paildramon. Going into Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, Fighter Mode and Paladin Mode is a no-no.  
  
Digimon belongs to Toei and Bandai, dubbed by Disney and Saban. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo... If AnT agrees, Gigachumon belongs to him.  
  
Terriermon: Enough chatting, get this show on the roll!!!  
  
Henry: *Sigh* To quote Pyra's words...  
  
Ryo: Roll it!!!  
  
*Terriermon gulps and ran off as a rolling blue creature chases after him*  
  
Terriermon: SOMEBODY STOP THIS PHANPY FOR USING ROLLOUT!!!  
  
-_-U Okay... Maybe I shouldn't start the beggining of the story special yet...   
  
Guardromon: Ninetalesuk, this is a wonderful day!!!  
  
I know what your going to say, Guardromon. No... I have no need for you or Rika as narrators in this story.  
  
Rika: Good.  
  
Guardromon: NOOO!!! *Leans on Kazu* Oh... THE PAIN!!! *Falls down*  
  
Kazu: I agree... GAH... *Fallen by Guardromon*  
  
Sora: You need to do the Mega Crossover now otherwise, I WILL NEVER GET TO KISS TAI!!!  
  
Sure you can... Just press your lips against his right now!  
  
Sora: OKAY! *Kisses Tai*  
  
Matt: I will never understand women...  
  
Tai: Me neither... *Goofy face* Ah... what a wonderful world.  
  
Sora: *Smiles* Stupid Tai...  
  
All right, the start of this will be very short BUT, I promise you the next chapter will be longer.  
  
Tentomon: HIT IT!!!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: ARGH!!! We are back... *Groan*  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Silesia World, a planet that contains many legends and magicial creatures. Human roam this world with monsters made out of data known as Digimon and Pokemon that can be either a normal creature or more humanoid like known as hybrids.  
  
This world's most famous legend is the Battle of Hikari and Yami where the God of Hikari called Granasmon battled against his opponent, the God of Yami known as Valmarmon! For 7 days and 6 nights, Granasmon and Valmarmon fought until the 7th night, Valmarmon fell to Granasmon and peace came upon the world.   
  
But, Valmarmon's body fell into 7 pieces where they were sealed away by Granasmon's servants while Granasmon himself, died from a fatal wound.  
  
Years later, in another Digital World, human-like Digimon and beast-like Digimon fought against each other in a battle-to-the-death war until a Rookie-level Angel Digimon called Lucemon came down and brought peace to the world as the war finally stopped.  
  
Sadly, it didn't last long... Lucemon somehow became evil and enslaved the Digital World. Lucemon may be a Rookie but, it is so powerful! So powerful, he can slice through the armour of WarGreymon, a Mega Digimon!  
  
Digimon were starting to lose hope until 10 Digimon with Mega elemental powers stood up against Lucemon and sealed him away, bring the world's peace back again.  
  
Weeks after this, three Mega Angel Digimon were chosen to become the Guardians of the Digital World. Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon. The 10 Ancient Warriors had now died of old age but, left behind two small statues each known as Spirits. With this Spirits, the one who uses them will evolve into a Legendary Warrior Digimon. There are two types of Spirits... A Human Spirit and a Beast Spirit...  
  
Legends can come true or nothing more than fakes... And there is one legend of Silesia World that is real and not fake...  
  
One night, when the white moon was full, a large white furry sea-mammal was swimming through the sea, carrying three small dinosaur-like creatures on his back. These small dinosaurs were in different colours. One was orange, one was white and the other one was black.  
  
"Does anyone know what time it is...?" The white dinosaur asked.  
  
The orange dinosaur looked at the watch he had on his arm and gulped. "11:59pm..."  
  
"That means... its almost time..." The black dinosaur said, gulping as well in fear.  
  
The big white furry mammel they were riding on laughed kindly. "Now, you boys don't worry. I know for a fact that this legend doesn't exist. If it does, I will not let anything happen to you, okay?"  
  
"OK, Ikkakumon-sama." The orange dinosaur said, smiling.  
  
"Good, boys." Ikkakumon said before looked up at the huge white moon. "I wonder if this legend does exist..."  
  
The watch on the orange dinosaur's arm reached 12:00am and the white moon above him flashed a powerful beam upon the sea. Ikkakumon and the small dinosaurs gasped when the sea effected by the moon's light caused it to swirl into a whirlpool, dragging the huge furry sea-mammel into it.  
  
"Ikkakumon!!! We are being pulled in!!!" The white dinosaur cried out in panic.  
  
Ikkakumon noticed a small island he was passing by and yelled out. "Agumon!!! You and your brothers jump on that island, NOW!!! HURRY!!!"  
  
Agumon and the two other dinosaurs nodded and quickly leapt upon the small island and landed on the soft sand. When they got up, they saw Ikkakumon getting pulled into the powerful grip of the sea. "IKKAKUMON!!!"  
  
Ikkakumon yelled out in fear as the whirlpool pulled him in... He took a deep breath and called out to Agumon. "DON'T YOU GUYS WORRY ABOUT ME!!! I WILL BE FINE!!"  
  
The three small dinosaurs looked in shock as Ikkakumon's figure vanished, along with the whirlpool. After a moment of silence, a huge white whale came out of nowhere and swam around before vanishing...  
  
"The...The legend... It's true..." The black dinosaur said, in awe.  
  
The white dinosaur sighed with sadness. "Now, what shall we do...?"  
  
High above them was a big red firefly that was doing a quiet laugh of evil.  
  
"Thats pretty simple, you foolish Digimon..." The red insect said, flapping his red moth-like wings. "Coware in fear as one day, you will be trapped under the ocean and me and my friends will become filthy rich!!! Hahaha!!!"  
  
With that, he flew away...  
  
--------------------------------  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!!!  
EPISODE SPECIAL:The Legend of the White Whamon!  
By Ninetalesuk. 


	2. Octomon Problem! ExVeemon's Rescue!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Gigachumon is AnT's creation and it belongs to him. I have plans for a funny Xmas story starring characters from other TV shows. 

Agumon: So, when will you start on this Xmas story...?

At the start of December 2003... Watch out for that.

Sora: So, doesn't anyone have any jokes or comments, here...?

Maybe, maybe not... Silence Roll it?

Kazu and Kenta runs by

Kazu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Kenta: HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!

Davis: Whats up with them...?

A Golem using Rollout passes by them and follows Kazu and Kenta

Ryo: That must be the reason...

Gah! Pyra's creation is a curse!

Mimi: What creation...? Roll it?

Terriermon and Monodramon runs by

Terriermon: MUMMY!

Monodramon: Save us!

A Phanpy also using Rollout, chases after Terriermon and Monodramon

Mimi: Blinks Oh, I see...

Everybody! Do NOT say that word again!

Tai: What word...?

Matt: Roll it...?

A rumbling noise is heard

Ken: Hungry again, Tai?

Tai: Erm... Spotted something GAH, MATT!

Matt: What...? Spotted it as well RUN!

Tai and Matt runs off with a boulder chasing after them

Jeri: Blinks That was new...

Rika: Heh... At least it wasn't another Pokemon using Rollout.

Henry: I agree.

Kazu: SOMEBODY STOP THIS THING!

Kenta: RUN, KAZU! RUN!

Terriermon: SOMEBODY TELL THIS THING TO MOMENTAI!

Monodramon: HELP! HELP! HELP!

Tai: RUN, FOREST! RUN!

Matt: I CAN'T RUN ANY LONGER, CAPTAIN!

Davis: Ya know... I think I'm gonna stick with your quote, Ninetales... Sure, doesn't mean it summons a crazy rolling boulder but, it might damage my brain...

Yolei: Giggle What brain?

Davis: HEY!

Anyway... I have decided to use Kouchi's dub name, Koichi, in this story and also, KaiserLeomon's dub name, JagerLowemon!

Takato: Also, message to AnT?

Yep... I'm giving permission to AnT and Terra to use that quote every time, whenever they feel like it.

Davis: As long as it is not ro... Pyra's word, I'm happy!

TK: So, are we going into story mode or not?

Kari: Yeah, I wanna read more of this mysterious event.

No problem! Ladies and gentlemen, here is the starting chapter of the special story of Digimon Frontier!

Tentomon: HIT IT!

Yolei: Wacks Davis

Davis: Groan Can't believe I'm saying this... I LOVE THAT SAYING!

Tai, Matt, Terriermon, Monodramon, Kazu and Kenta: WE LOVE IT TOO!

O.o? Okay...

DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON:  
Episode Special:The Legend of the White Whamon.  
By Ninetalesuk.

The waves of the blue sea crashes against the side of a boat that has heading towards an island called Howling Mountain. This is called 50/50, that is driven by a Digimon that is a crossover of WereGarurumon and Raichu, called Gigachumon.

Gigachumon has got 10 passangers on his boat. Standing beside him was a small blue dragon known as Veemon, a wonderous Digimon that can Digivolve into power Dragon-type Digimon.

On top of Veemon's head was a small orange creature with wings and wearing a pink belt around his waist called Patamon, whom will someday Digivolve back into a member of the 3 Great Angels known as Seraphimon.

Sitting behind him was a small white creature, also wearing a pink belt around his waist and is reading his book. Bokomon, keeper of the Book, he calls himself... Also the mamapapa to Patamon...

Beside Bokomon was a strange yellow Digimon with red, elastic pants that has a name known as Neemon. He is known as the Keeper of his Pants... And I have to tell you, he is slow and dimwitted at most of the times...

Gigachumon looked to the front of the ship and smiled as 6 young human children were standing and leaning on the ledge, looking out to the sea. These children are special because they have been chosen by a Great Angel called Ophanimon to be the new Digidestined to use the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors to protect the Digital World.

The youngest of the group was Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi, a Chosen Child that uses the Spirits of Ice. The oldest of the group was Junpei Shibayama, or JP for short and the Spirits he holds are the Spirits of Thunder.

Out of the group of six were only one girl and her name is Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto, chosen to use the Spirits of Wind... And also has feelings for the leader of the Digidestined.

The leader of the Digidestined was Takuya Kanabara, for one with a hot head, he has a good heart. He also has some feelings for Zoe and the Spirits he use are the Spirits of Flame.

The final two children are twins, whom were seperated by their parents when they had a divorce. Kouji 'Koji' Minamoto and Kouichi 'Koichi' Kimura. It is irony that Koji was chosen to use the Spirits of Light and Koichi to use the Spirits of Darkness. Light and Darkness are brothers and its no surprise that these two should recive those Spirits.

Ever since the Digidestined left the Flying Island which they saved, their journey became a bit boring... For example, Takuya spent a few more minutes staring out to sea before he took a big stretch.

"Man! 3 days right now and I feel REALLY tired!" Takuya mumbled. "Gigachumon, how long is it till we get to Howling Mountain? And I hope it will be in a day or 2!"

"To tell you the truth, Takuya... I'm guessing it will be over a week!" Gigachumon called out.

Takuya growled with fustration. "Over a week! Oh man!"

"Hey, Gigachumon! Are there any more islands we can stop by at...?" Tommy asked.

Gigachumon nodded. "Yeah... There is, Tommy. It is called Soyoko Island, home to some Digimon and a lot of Pokemon."

"Really! WOW! Can we stop there!" Tommy asked, speaking like a fan boy.

Zoe giggled at Tommy's excitment. "Why do you want to stop there, Tommy...?"

"Back in the Real World, I spent most of my time playing computer games..." Tommy explained. "And amongst those video games was Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire for the Nintendo Game Boy Advance!"

"Pokemon games, huh...? Boy, aren't we famous?" Gigachumon said, with a smirk.

JP groaned. "Tommy... We seen ENOUGH Pokemon! Remember Lugia City and Articuno Village...? There were Pokemon in there!"

"Yeah but, I didn't had time to admire them because of the pieces of Valmarmon attacking them!" Tommy explained.

"Anyway, I guess it IS important that we stop by at Soyoko island, you know..." Bokomon spoke up. "I have a bad feeling that we are going to run out of supplies soon and we need to stock up on food and water before we continue."

"And while we do that, Tommy can drool over all the Pokemon he likes." Takuya joked, with a grin.

Veemon nodded. "I agree... Let's go!"

Before anyone could say something... "HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!"

"What was that!" Patamon screamed.

"It is just someone yelling for Help!" Neemon commented.

Bokomon streched Neemon's pants and slapped it back. "Shut up! The question is, WHO!"

"Out there!" Koji shouted, pointing to three small dinosaurs being attacked on a small island with red octopuses creeping out of the water. "They need our help!"

Gigachumon gritted his teeth. "You right! They do need our help! They are being attacked by some Octomon!"

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Octomon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mollusc Digimon.  
ATTACK:Spurting Ink, Octopus Trap

(Rika) Digivolved from Syakomon, these Octomon can be quite a problem with their Spurting Ink!

"Veemon! Can you help them...?" Patamon asked.

Veemon nodded and leapt off the boat. "Watch and learn, Patamon!" Digi-code covered Veemon's body as he transformed into a giant blue dragon with white wings, a long horn on his nose and a X-scar shape on his chest. Veemon Digivolve to... EXVEEMON!

"What the...?" An Octomon gasped as he looked up to see the giant blue dragon flying towards them. "What in the world is that thing!"

Another Octomon pointed his hair-dryer-like gun towards ExVeemon. "I dunno but, we gotta get rid of him! Spurting Ink!"

ExVeemon quickly dodged the on-coming of dark oil-like substance from Octomon's gun and opened his jaw. "Critical Crunch!"

The mighty jaws of this mythical dragon crushed the weapon of the attacking Octomon to pieces. The Octomon were shocked to see that strong power.

"I...Impossible... How did he do that! Who is that guy!" An Octomon cried out.

Before anyone of the Octomon could answer, ExVeemon quickly grabbed the three small dinosaur-like Digimon and flew back to the 50/50 ship. "Are you guys all right...?"

"We are fine, sir." The white dinosaur said, smiling.

The Octomon who lost his weapon quickly turned to the others. "Don't let them get away! Destroy the boat now!"

"Right!" The other Octomon called out, aiming their guns towards the 50/50.

"If no one has any idea, we are gonna get inked!" JP yelled out.

"Don't worry, JP... Leave this to me!" ExVeemon said, placing the small dinosaurs down on the boat and the X-shaped scar on his chest glowed. "Hey! You bullies! Eat this! V-LASER!"

A X-shaped laser was fired from the chest of the massive dragon and the laser struck the sea, causing a huge eruption which the Octomon couldn't see through. When the eruption from the sea calmed down, the Octomon saw that the 50/50, ExVeemon AND their targets are gone.

"THEY ESCAPED! We got a mission and we FAILED!" An Octomon screamed.

"What will we do! How will we explain to the boss!" Another asked in panic.

The gun-less Octomon sighed. "Report back... That's what... We will tell him EVERYTHING! Then, he will know that their is an obstacle that is standing in our way for the riches..."

"Boy, that was a close thing for you guys, huh...?" Takuya asked, smiling.

The orange dinosaur nodded. "Yes, thanks to your Veemon friend."

"Ah... It was nothing..." Veemon said, blushing.

"Excuse me for asking but, what Digimon are you called...?" Tommy asked.

"Well... We are brothers... I'm the oldest. Call me Agumon!" The orange dinosaur said, bowing.

The black one grinned. "And I'm the middle brother, names BlackAgumon."

"And I am the youngest of the brothers called SnowAgumon." The white one replied.

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Agumon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Reptile Digimon.  
ATTACK:Pepper Breath, Claw Attack

(Tai) My Digimon partner here! Digivolved form of Koromon, and can Digivolve into Greymon or Warp-Digivolve into WarGreymon! His special attack is Pepper Breath!

NAME:BlackAgumon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Reptile Digimon.  
ATTACK:Baby Flame, Claw Slash

(Izzy) BlackAgumon is the viral version of Agumon, who's Baby Flame can light up a haystack with one blast! He can Warp-Digivolve into BlackWarGreymon!

NAME:SnowAgumon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Reptile Digimon.  
ATTACK:Little Blizzard, Ice Chomp, Winter Blast

(Ryo) When a Koromon stays out in the cold too long, he will Digivolve into SnowAgumon. While Agumon uses fire attacks, SnowAgumon will use cold attacks to chill his enemies out.

"So, by any chance you are known as the Agumon Brothers?" Zoe asked, with a giggle.

SnowAgumon nodded, smiling. "Yes, thats right."

"Excuse me for asking but, why were you on that small island...?" Koichi asked. "Better question, how DID you get on that island...?"

"We were left behind by a friend called Ikkakumon..." Agumon explained. "But, he quickly got us on that island when he was dragged into a whirlpool last night."

"A whirlpool, huh...?" Gigachumon muttered. "We better be careful in case it comes back..."

"Where do you guys come from...?" Koji asked. "Do you live somewhere nearby...?"

BlackAgumon nodded. "Yah! Our home is Soyoko Island where we live with a Charizard couple."

Patamon gasped. "Soyoko Island? We are heading to Soyoko Island!"

"Really?" SnowAgumon gasped.

Gigachumon nodded. "Yeah... Just to stock up on supplies though..."

"Maybe when we get there, we can take you to the inn where we live in!" Agumon suggested.

Neemon groaned. "That Agumon has become a poet and he doesn't know it..."

"Oh shut up!" Bokomon said, annoyed and gives Neemon another pants slap.

"Erm... Whats up with them...?" BlackAgumon asked, blinking at the crazy dou.

Veemon just laughed. "Its better not to ask."

"So, what were those Octomon gonna do to you back there...?" JP asked.

Agumon shrugged. "They just said that we know something very important and we must be destroyed before anyone else knows..."

"And what do you know that no one else should know about?" JP asked again.

"Dunno..." Agumon said before he thought to himself. 'Except that legend and its best if Chary should tell them about it."

"Man, I wonder what those freaky creeps were talking about..." Takuya muttered, looking out to sea. "Bet they were ordered to attack the Agumon brothers..."

Koichi nodded in agreement. "Your right... And I have a feeling that who ever ordered the Octomon will be pretty mad by now..."

On a unknown island, the Octomon silently dragged themselves on land. The leader Octomon sighed.

"Right... We will get some rest and report to the boss later." The leader Octomon said.

One of the Octomon gulped. "Bu...But, how will he react! He trained his powers up to the Ultimate level! How can we survive that!"

"Like I told you, he will be ordering us to stop who ever rescued those darn dinos!" The Octomon leader shouted in fustration. "Now, calm down and get some rest!"

"No rest until you give me the report!" The Octomon gasped and looked up. It was a big red firefly with red moth-like wings, hovering above them. This is the same firefly that witness Ikkakumon's disappearance, and enjoyed it.

The Octomon leader shuddered. "Sh...Shadramon!"

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Shadramon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Insectoid Digimon.  
ATTACK:Flare Buster, Psychic Wave

(Ken) Shadramon is the Armour form of Wormmon with the Digiegg of Courage. This Shadramon has done a lot of training and increased his power to the Ultimate level, making his Flare Buster 5 times more deadly.

Shadramon flew in front of the Octomon leader and smirked. "I trust that you and your friends have dealt this simple task I gave you?"

"I...I'm sorry, sir..." The Octomon leader shuddered in fear. "We...We didn't..."

"WHAT!" Shadramon yelled in fury. "YOU BUNCH OF WEAK CHAMPION IDIOTS COULD KILL THREE TINY DIGIMON! You are pathetic!"

"But, sir... We were about to kill the Agumon brothers when we were attacked!" An Octomon quickly called out.

Shadramon was amazed. "You were attacked! By whom...?"

"Dunno, sir... It's a Digimon we have never seen before... All I can tell you is that this attacking Digimon was a huge blue dragon with a scar on his chest..." The Octomon leader explained. "And he was strong!"

Shadramon didn't respond. He looked up at the Octomon leader again, with anger in his eyes. "Octomon... This blue dragon... Was his scar on his chest was, by any chance, shaped as an X?"

"Erm... Yeah..." The Octomon leader said, in confusion.

"I...Impossible... That is the Mythical Dragon Digimon called ExVeemon!" Shadramon gasped. "And ExVeemons are really, REALLY rare!"

"Well... This one exist... He took the Agumon brothers away and put them on a boat that was called 50/50 and distracted us with his V-Laser attack!" The Octomon leader said.

Shadramon was still mumbling. "No way... It can't be... ExVeemon is the Digivolved form of Veemon... And I know there is only ONE Veemon in this world! The Veemon is the younger brother of Dragon Village leader, Raidramon!"

"So?" Octomon leader asked.

"So... There are rumours that this same Veemon that is the brother of Raidramon is now travelling with human children that can EVOLVE into Legendary Warriors..." Shadramon continued to explain. "Did you see any children...? Did you see a body with goggles on his hat!"

"Yes..." Octomon said, nodding.

Shadramon yelled in fury. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO! IT'S THEM! THE DIGIDESTINED CHOSEN BY LADY OPHANIMON! With them around, they will stop our plans!"

"Do you really think that these children can evolve into Digimon, sir...? What if it isn't these children you speak of...?" The Octomon leader asked.

"Did you see a Patamon with a pink belt?" Shadramon asked.

octomon nodded. "Yep..."

"Then... IT'S THEM!" Shadramon yelled out. "Those human brats will ruin our plans to get the Whamon Treasure and stop us! And everyone in Soyoko Island will know the truth about the legend thanks to the eyes of the Agumon brothers last night!"

"So... What do you want us to do now, boss...?" The Octomon leader asked, in fear.

Shadramon yelled in fury once again and unleashed a blast of powerful flames from his fists. "DIE FOR YOUR FAILURE! FLARE BUSTER!"

"NO! ARGH!" The Octomons were gone and their Digi-eggs flew away.

"This can't be happening..." Shadramon mumbled, trying to calm down. "What am I going to do...? I must tell the leader... PRONTO!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now arrived at Soyoko Island." JP smirked as Gigachumon drove the 50/50 boat to the pier. "Please keep your hands and legs inside when our captain is parking. Thank you."

Zoe sighed and nuged her elbow into JP's stomach. "Be quiet, baka..."

"Wow... This looks amazing..." Tommy said, as he walked off the boat with the Agumon brothers behind him. "This is Soyoko Island, huh...?"

Agumon nodded. "Yep. And I'm sure the Pokemon couple that are taking good care of us will be gladly take care of you guys for tonight. They own a hotel."

"Really? You sure they will let us stay for the night?" Koji asked.

"Yep! They are really nice and they will be happy to let you stay for free AFTER when we tell them that you saved us all!" BlackAgumon chimed in.

Takuya grinned as he walked off the boat. "Hey, thats pretty cool. Thank you."

"It's our way for saying thank you." SnowAgumon said, grinning.

Koichi turned to face Gigachumon. "Are you joining us...?"

"Nope, Koichi. I'm staying here to get supplies and guard the ship for the night. You go on ahead with me, I will be fine." Gigachumon said, smiling.

"OK..." Koichi agreed, nodding.

Veemon walked on forward with Patamon on his head. "Come on! Let's check this out!"

As the Digidestined walked away from the boat, a lone Digimon hid behind the wall to watch them walk away. He was wearing a captain's uniform with a pirate hat that has a skull and crossbones upon it, hiding his entire face leaving a single eye to look out. His right hand was shaped like a hook while the other one was shaped like a cannon. He muttered venomisly under his breath. "You brats better watch out, stand in my way and I will make you pay." He have out a cold laugh. "Oh yes, I will make you PAY!"

And so, the first main story of this Frontier special is completed! Who is that Digimon that made a vow to make the Digidestined pay in case they stand in his way is your guess!

Davis: So, now what...?

Well, in the next chapter... A legend has been revealed and who knows what will happen next! Stay tune! And now, roll it!

Tai, Matt: MUMMY! Runs by with a HUGE DVD disc rolling after them

Blinks OK... We are now in a weird, weird world...

Ken: As if this isn't weird enough...

Heh...


	3. White Whamon's Task! Shadramon's Meeting...

AUTHOR'S NOTES: In this very chapter, the main point of this special story is now gonna be revealed!   
  
Gomamon: Yay! ^_^  
  
So, without any delay, let's...  
  
Tai: HOLD IT!!!  
  
...listen to big mouth, here... What is it, Tai?  
  
Tai: I wanna complain to AnT's review on your Mega Crossover story!  
  
Why? He was just saying that it was too fast, didn't like the idea of Tea, Tristan and Mokuba being Digimon Tamers AND he hopes I know what I'm doing with a lotta characters. He didn't say anything bad about YOU!  
  
Tai: SO?!  
  
Hold on, I get it... Your upset that AnT made a clown outta ya! The WarGreymon VS MechBlastoisemon wrestling match and the Wrestlemania XIX battle between Agumon/Rock and Chiller/Goldberg! Ya just out for some revenge, aren't ya?  
  
Tai: ................. YES!!!!!  
  
Tai, just let it go!!! It's over!!! DONE!!!   
  
Tai: Oh we will see!!! *Stomps out*  
  
*Sigh* Anyway, AnT... Reason I got Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Mokuba to have Digimon partners because of a lotta requests. Read all of the reviews of Digital Kingdom to see what I mean... Anyway, I've done it and there is no turning back now...  
  
Tai: *Comes back in* RIGHT!!! I'm gonna hurt him!!!  
  
*Groan* Tai, let it go... If you keep on battling with AnT... You are gonna be a 3-time lose for ya against him...  
  
Tai: Not him, YOU!!!  
  
Me?!  
  
Tai: Yeah!!! Why did AnT came here with MechBlastoisemon and Chiller?! Because of YOU!!! You invited them!!! So, I'm gonna get my revenge!!!  
  
How...? A screaming contest...? Because, so far, you already won it...  
  
Tai: Can it!!! *Holds a Duel Monster deck up* I will Duel you!!!  
  
Erm, Tai... Your more of a Digimon kind-of guy... Why not use Digimon cards...?  
  
Tai: *Draws a card and shows it to me* Because, they don't have high attack powers like THIS ultimate card!!!  
  
o.O? Your ultimate card is the Petit Moth with 300 Attack points...?  
  
Tai: Huh...? *Looks at card* YARGH!!! I knew I should have shuffled the cards a bit more.  
  
My turn... *Shuffles my deck and draw a card* Hmm... Blue Eyes White Dragon with 3000 Attack points. Must be luck. ^_^  
  
Tai: Grr!!!!! How about a traditional Pokemon battle!!!  
  
Once again, Tai... Your more of a Digimon kind-of guy like Takato... You are NOT, I repeat... NOT a Pokemon trainer!  
  
Tai: *Holds up a Game Boy Advance* Ah-ha! That's what you think!!! With Pokemon Sapphire on my side, I will whip your nine-tailed butt all the way to your mommy!!!  
  
Right..... How long have you got that game for...?  
  
Tai: Two weeks! Why?  
  
*Brings out my Game Boy Advance SP with Pokemon Ruby* I've had mine since the beggining of August. I've trained mine so quick.  
  
Tai: Ulp... So, let's battle!!!  
  
*Sigh* Okay...  
  
*Door opens and the 02 Digidestined comes in*  
  
Davis: Sorry we were late!!!  
  
Yolei: We were watching an excellent battle between Yugi and Kaiba with Duel Monsters!!!  
  
Ken: So, what have we missed?  
  
Nothing much... Just Tai challanging me to a Pokemon battle.  
  
*The 02 Digidestined roll over in laughter*  
  
Cody: TAI?! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
TK: HES JUST START TRAINING!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kari: CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tai: Thanks for your support, you guys.... -_-U  
  
Right... While I whoop Tai's butt, enjoy the second part of the Frontier special story. HIT IT!!!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: OW!!! I SHOULD HAVE WATCHED MORE DUEL BATTLES!!!  
  
TK: That didn't work, did it...?  
  
Ken: Dunno...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON:  
Episode Special:The Legend of the White Whamon.  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Takuya, Koji, Koichi, JP, Zoe and Tommy were amazed as they walked through the main town of Soyoko Island with Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Veemon. The town was filled with Pokemon hybrids of Charizards, Eevees, Vaporeons, Jolteons, Flareons, Espeons, Umbreons Vulpixs, Ninetales, Growlithes, Arcanines, Articunos, Lugias, Espeons, Suicunes, Ho-Ohs, Zapdos and Moltres...   
  
Leading the group where Agumon and his two younger brothers, SnowAgumon and BlackAgumon. They were residents of Soyoko Island. They led Takuya and the others to a huge hotel building at the far end of the town.  
  
"Is this it?" JP asked. "The Soyoko Hotel?"  
  
Agumon nodded. "That's right! The best hotel on this island, EVER!!!"  
  
"Something tells me that this is the ONLY hotel on this island..." Takuya said, whispering to Tommy as they stared at the building.  
  
"Yeah..." Tommy said, giggling a bit.  
  
SnowAgumon opened the main door and called out. "Hey, you guys! We are back!!!"  
  
There were silence until a male Charizard hybrid, wearing a blue jacket with holes so that his wings can fit through, came to the door with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Hey, Jay!" BlackAgumon said, with a smile.  
  
"Agumon! SnowAgumon! BlackAgumon! Your all right!" The male Charizard hybrid, named Jay, shouted out. With a big grin on his face. "Where have you been!?"  
  
"We will explain everything later..." Agumon said before pointing to Takuya and the others. "I can tell you one thing, these guys saved us."  
  
Jay smiled again. "Then, come on in, you guys!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
It was moments later that the Digidestined introduced themselves and met up with Jay's wife, a female Charizard hybrid with a yellow shirt called Zara. After settling down in the lounge, the Digidestined talked with the Agumon brothers and the Charizard couple.  
  
"Once again, I thank you..." Zara said, smiling. "When Ikkakumon didn't return with Agumon and his brothers, we started to worry..."  
  
Jay turned his head to Agumon. "Which reminds me, where IS Ikkakumon...?"  
  
"Sucked into a whirlpool last night..." Agumon said, sadly. "At the full moon..."  
  
"A full moon...?!" Zara gasped. "You mean... The legend is true?!"  
  
"Yeah..." SnowAgumon said, sniffing.  
  
"Erm... What Legend...? What are you guys talking about?" Koichi asked.  
  
Then, a Pokemon came into the room, carrying a tray of drinks and placed it on the table near the Digidestined. He had a yellow, humanoid body and stood about the height of a young child. He had an almost dragon-like head with a long, drooping moustache. He wore a black belt where he was carrying a pair of silver spoons which he would held it in his hands like magic wands. Tommy knew that this is an Alakazamon, a Psychic Pokemon evolved from a Kadabra.  
  
"The Legend they are talking about isn't the one about the Legendary Warriors or the Battle of Hikari and Yami..." Alakazamon said, turning to Koichi. "This is called the White Whamon."  
  
JP blinked. "A White Whamon...? We met a Whamon before but, he was wasn't white..." He remembered the Whamon he met in the Digital World where he got his Beast Spirit of Thunder, which he evolved into MetalKabuterimon.   
  
"Ah... That is a normal Whamon... This white Whamon is very special." Alakazam said, with a smile. "You see... Long ago, a pirate ship traveled across these seas with beautiful treasure as its cargo... These pirates were soon brought to justice but, their ship was sunk to the bottom of the deep ocean..."  
  
Zoe spoke up. "And this white Whamon became the guardian of this treasure? How come?"  
  
"No one knows... People on this island thinks that the treasure has something that the white Whamon feels like to protect it, if you know what I mean..." Zara said.  
  
"They say that part of the treasure in the pirate ship is some sort of crystal that will make any sunken ship float on the sea, covered by white energy from the full moon at night, making it look like a ghost ship." Alakazam continued. "The white Whamon was able to cast a simple spell upon the ship. Anyone with a pure heart goes near the ship without him knowing it, the ship will vanish and go back under the sea."  
  
"And what will happen when someone with a evil heart goes near the glow-in-the-dark object of the sea?" Takuya asked.  
  
Alakazam laughed nervously and made a motion of slicing his head off. "They will die for the white Whamon HATE evil with all his pure heart."  
  
"Well, after hearing this, I don't think I can see any connection with this legend and your vanished Ikkakumon friend." Veemon said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Its okay. We will find him somehow... He won't die, Ikkakumon can BREATH underwater since he is a like a sea mammel." BlackAgumon said.  
  
Koji smiled and turned to Jay. "So, do you think this white Whamon is protecting this crystal that can make it float during a full moon?"  
  
"Nah... People think that this crystal is PART of the treasure. What ever this treasure the white Whamon is guarding, only the white Whamon knows." Jay explained. "I would't worry about it though, it maybe a myth..."  
  
"IT IS NOT A MYTH!!!" Yelled a voice, which startled the Digidestined. Including Neemon, whom was drinking some hot tea and spilled it on his pants.  
  
Neemon was now dancing all over the place, screaming. "OW! OW! OW! OW!!!"  
  
"Who yelled?!" Bokomon asked, darting his head around until he noticed it was a humanoid Digimon wearing a captain's uniform with a pirate hat that has a skull and crossbones upon it, hiding his entire face leaving a single eye to look out. His right hand was shaped like a hook while the other one was shaped like a cannon. "Oh my..."  
  
"You again!" Alakazam said, his voice becoming cold.  
  
Zara looked at Alakazam with a glare. "Alakazam, be nice. Please!"  
  
"Who is that Digimon there?" JP asked, turning to Veemon.  
  
Veemon took one look at the new arrival and pondered. "I think he the Digivolved form of a Monmon known as Hookmon."  
  
"That is right, matey! The name is Hookmon! Nice to meet ya'all!" Hookmon said, holding his hook out like he was gonna shake hands.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Hookmon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mutant Digimon.  
ATTACK:Caption Cannon.  
  
(Guardromon) No-one knows what his apperance looks like underneath his hat. He is the Digivolved form of Monmon and has only one attack known as Caption Cannon.  
  
*************************  
  
Takuya sweatdropped slightly as he took and shook the hook on Hookmon's arm. "Er... Nice to meet ya, sort of..."  
  
"Heh... I don't blame ya for seeing me like this, kiddo." Hookmon said, laughing. "Its just the way I look like."  
  
Tommy turned to SnowAgumon. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Oh yeah... He pops in here a few days during a week because he is out searching for the white Whamon because he wants to research the treasure." SnowAgumon explained.  
  
Alakazam gave a small cold laughter. "Maybe there is something else he wants to get..."  
  
"Alakazam! Hush! Go and get the food ready for the children!" Zara said, disgusted with Alakazam's attitude, frowing at her friend.  
  
"Of course. Forgive me, Zara..." Alakazamon said, bowing and walked off.  
  
Agumon whispered to Koichi. "Ever since Hookmon told us that about his journey for the white Whamon, Alakazam became cold and heartless towards him... I don't know why..."  
  
Koichi looked towards Alakazam, whom just left through the doors. He mumbled to himself. "Maybe because there is something that he knows about... But, what...?"  
  
"So... You kids are heading to Howling Mountain?" Hookmon asked, talking to JP and Zoe. "Boy, how are a bunch of children like you can survive this dangerous world?"  
  
JP smiled. "Oh, thats pretty simple. We can... OOMPH!"  
  
Zoe quickly nuged her elbow into JP's stomach and smiled sweetly. "Our captain is Gigachumon. Being as a sweet Ultimate, he protects us. And lets not forget about Veemon, hmm?"  
  
"Zoe..." Veemon muttered, blushing.  
  
"Oh yeah! It was cool, Hookmon!" BlackAgumon said. "Veemon here Digivolved into the legendary ExVeemon and rescued us from the evil Octomon!"  
  
"S...Stop it, you guys." Veemon muttered, blushing a bit redder.  
  
Patamon giggled on top of Bokomon's head. "Veemon is blushing! Veemon is blushing!"  
  
"Well, I just came in here to say hello before I pop back to my home island." Hookmon said, turning and leaving. "See ya around!"  
  
Jay waved as Hookmon left. "Bye, Hookmon! So long!"  
  
"I don't know what is with Alakazam lately..." Zara said, sighing. "Hookmon is so nice, why would he be so mean to him?"  
  
Koji sighed. "I guess people have different opinions about others. Something tells me Alakazam hates Hookmon because he is a Virus-type..."  
  
"But, I'm a Virus-type and he doesn't hate me..." BlackAgumon said.  
  
"Thats because Alakazam knows you too well, BlackAgumon..." Zara said, picking the little black dino up. "I guess Alakazam doesn't trust Virus-type strangers too well..."  
  
SnowAgumon leapt up from his seat and walked to the door. "I'm gonna talk to Alakazam, see if we can straighten things out."  
  
"Right..." Jay said, before turning to the Digidestined. "As our way for saying 'thank you' for rescuing the Agumon brothers, please stay here for the night."  
  
"Hey, thank you!" Takuya said, grinning.  
  
Agumon got up and also walked to the door. "We will set the meal up for you guys right now. See ya later!"  
  
"Ok..." Patamon said, waving as Jay, Zara, Agumon and BlackAgumon left the room. "They are such nice guys, aren't they?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Neemon mumbled, finally calming down from his hot-tea pants incident. "Woo... I should have stuck with ice cold milk..."  
  
JP cringed in pain as he turned to Zoe. "Hey, Z... Why did you nuged me...?"  
  
"Because I know you were gonna say 'We evolve into Legendary Warrior Digimon', JP." Zoe said. "They don't need to know that... Besides, I have a feeling we will show it later to them."  
  
Koichi nodded. "Thats right. And I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I don't know what but, its just a feeling."  
  
"Well... Feeling or not, when tomorrow comes, our journey to Howling Mountain continues..." Takuya said, leaning back.  
  
Bokomon nodded. "That is correct, Takuya... I just hope nothing is going to delay our journey."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Nighttime has arrived and the streets were now quiet. Nothing sirred, no one was awake... Except a new arrival upon the Soyoko Island... And he isn't friendly.  
  
It was Shadramon!  
  
Shadramon crept around the quiet town until he reached a dark alleyway. He took a deep breath and spoke quietly. "Are you here...?"  
  
Silence came after that until a dark reply was heard. "Your late!"  
  
"I'm sorry... I had to wait until the workers have left!" Shadramon muttered. "Anyway, did you get my message about the children...?"  
  
"Of course I did!" The voice said. "Your message is right! Those children DO have a Patamon with a pink belt! Meaning they are Ophanimon's Chosen Children!"  
  
"Curses! We are in big trouble now... They might try and stop us from getting the treasure of the white Whamon!" Shadramon said. "And we will never get the Jewel of the Seadramon to control the seas! What are we going to do...?"  
  
The voice chuckled silently. "Do not fret, for I have a plan. I was able to sneak into the Soyoko Hotel and saw Alakazam making a phone call to the Tanakta Island. Home of the Digivolved Pokemon! I think he is calling for some help to stop us!"  
  
"No surprise there! He has Psychic powers, he can sense that we are up to something!" Shadramon muttered. "When are they coming...?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning! Thats when our plan is in action!" The voice muttered. "Tomorrow night, we will finally get our treasure with the help of our new captive."  
  
"But... what about the children...? Once those back-up monsters tell them what they are here for, we are ruined!" Shadramon said.  
  
The voice chuckled again. "Shadramon... This is why I want to see you tonight... To tell you my great idea. Your attack, Psychic Wave, can hypnotise and brainwash your opponent. Right...?"  
  
Shadramon nodded slowly. "Yeah? So? I can't brainwash the children OR the Digivolved Pokemon..."  
  
"No... BUT, what about the Pokemon people in this village? Control their minds, brainwash them! Make them THINK that Ophanimon's little superhero group are nothing more than, TROUBLEMAKERS! They will tell Alakazam's special help forces and they will kill them all!!!" The voice said, laughing. "Well, what do you say?"  
  
"I say... Let's do it! I will meet ya back at the base!" Shadramon said, flapping his wings.  
  
"Good! And stay here to see if those brats are killed!" The voice said, before he disappered.  
  
Shadramon flew higher and higher till he was above Soyoko Island. "You can count on me, partner! Right, let the games begin!" The wings upon Shadramon started to glow purple and gave out a hypnotic wave. "Psychic Wave!!!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A female Lugia was reading a book in her room when Shadramon's attack struck her mind. She quickly dropped the book and stood to attention, her eyes were blank as she was in a trance.  
  
"How may I help you... master...?" She muttered in a monotonous voice.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Jay and Zara were sleeping in their bed when they also felt the effects of Shadramon's Psychic Wave. They both opened their blank eyes and got out of bed in a trance-like state.  
  
Their voices was also in a monotonous voice. "Yes, master?"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Alakazam looked out of the window where he felt Shadramon's attack. BUT, he wasn't feeling from any effects and wasn't falling into a trance for some reason.  
  
He gritted his teeth as he clutched his left spoon tightly. "Damn you, Shadramon! Damn you to the very bone! What are you planning...?"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Shadramon laughed as he felt every Pokemon hybrid's minds, except Alakazam's, coming under his command and willing to listen to his orders.  
  
"Oh, the beauty! Nothing can stop us now! NOTHING!!! You Digidestined brats are in for it now!" With that, he began his brainwashing upon the villagers....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
TK: Second chapter is done and who knows what is gonna happen to Takuya and his friends. And I wonder, who is that mysterious person Shadramon was talking to? Well, I'm sure we will find out in the next chapter.  
  
Kari: Along with 3 Digivolved Pokemon, given permission by AnT himself.  
  
Tai: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Kari: And meanwhile... My brother got beat... AGAIN! This time, by Ninetalesuk himself.  
  
Tai: My Torchic!!! My Poochyena! My Zigzagoon! My Wingull! My Shroomish! My Whismur! They were ALL beaten in a matter of seconds!!! WHY?!!?  
  
Erm... Maybe because they are all at level 10 while my Sceptile, Latios, Crobat, Groudon, Heracross and Sharpedo are between level 76 to 82.  
  
Tai: *Blinks* Oh...  
  
Davis: He whooped ya pretty bad. Huh, Tai?  
  
Tai: Yeah... -_-  
  
Hope ya enjoyed that, AnT. Anyway, stay tune to the next chapter where more mysteries are unraveled and a battle will ensue! Also, I would like to try this new quote someone thought up.  
  
Ken: And that is...?  
  
FIRE IT!!!  
  
Ninetales: Nine! Nine! *Uses Flamethrower on Tai* Nine! ^_^  
  
Tai: What a hot idea... *Groan, faints* @.@  
  
Cody: Works like a charm...  
  
Heh... So, until next time. HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: OW!!! I hope you enjoy this MAX!!!  
  
So long. 


	4. Pokemon Under Hypnosis! Battle Time!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next three Digivolved Pokemon appearing in this story belong to AnT, whom owns the Ultimate form of Ash's Pikachu, Gigachumon!  
  
Tai: Hey! Stay on the game!  
  
*Sigh* Tai the crybaby here has challanged me to a Duel Monster battle and I think he is in trouble.  
  
Tai: I'm not in trouble! YOU ARE!  
  
Ryo: Tai, his life points is still 8000 while yours is 2600...  
  
Tai: Yeah, well! He can't do anything, can he!? His Blue Eyes White Dragon is on the field, I will be summoning the Great Moth soon and he can't do anything about it with the help of my Spellbinding Circle!  
  
Ryo: He is right, Ninetalesuk. What are you going to do about it?  
  
*Places two Magic cards down* I will just use Dark Hole first, use Reborn Monster to bring back Blue Eyes, attack and win.  
  
Tai: GAH!!!!!  
  
Ryo: You lose, Tai...  
  
Tai: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryo: *Sigh* AnT, good news for you. Tai isn't coming to get ya for revenge after he and Zero lose to you all the time.  
  
Agumon: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Bad news for me, Tai is after ME because I'm the one who invited you so you can beat hairball here. Though, I beat furball a lotta times.  
  
Tai: Grr!!!  
  
Anyway... Let me try some quotes out... *Pokes head out of the window where the other Digidestined and Tamers were* KICK IT!  
  
Kenta: *Kicks Kazu*  
  
Kazu: Ouch!!!  
  
Heh... Not bad. Roll it!  
  
Terriermon: *Runs by* HELP!!!  
  
Phanpy: Phan! Phan *Uses Rollout and chases Terriermon*  
  
Hmm... Intresting... BLAST IT!!!  
  
Kazu: Blast it...?  
  
Kenta: How is that gonna work?  
  
Electrode: *Rolls in front of the two Tamers* Electrode! *Uses Explosion*  
  
Tai: *Looks outside as well* Wow... These quotes can be quite dangerous.  
  
Kazu: *Blackened* I can vouch for that... Gah... *Passes out* @.@  
  
Kenta: *Blackened as well* Yah... I agree... Gah... *Passes out, as well* @.@  
  
Anyway, announcement to make about my Mega Crossover story... After doing chapter 4 of that story, I will won't be updating it for sometime until I get more ideas for it. After all, it is time to Fire it!  
  
Ninetales: *Pokes head through the window* Nine! Nine! *Flamethrowers Tai* Nine! ^_^ *Leaves*  
  
Tai: Curse that fox... @.@ Bleh... *Faints*  
  
Ryo: ¬¬U... Intresting place this is...  
  
Ah, you will get use to it. So from me... Third chapter of story special will now start. *Shouts through the window* HIT IT!!!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: I hate that trademark quote!!!  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales! Ninetales! Nine! ^_^ (Yes, folks. It's official! That quote is now the trademark of our fiction!)  
  
Takato: Wow... Weird, huh?  
  
Jeri: *Giggles* Yeah. Hey, Takato. Wanna go for ice cream?  
  
Takato: Jeri... I've got no money left...  
  
Jeri: Please....? *Gives Takato the most dreaded weapon of all females uses on males, the Puppy Look* Can we, Takato?  
  
Takato: GAH!!! NO!!! *Sigh* Fine...  
  
Jeri: Yay! ^_^  
  
Ninetales: Nine! Ninetales! Nine Nine! Ninetales! (The dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes. Only $14.95 at Epsilon Zeta Corp. Buy now and get a free set of false eye lashes to add better effect. Pay later to worry the males even more)  
  
-_-U... My Ninetales has become a sales director... *Sigh* I shouldn't have let her watch the commercials while I'm making lunch. Oh well, HIT IT!!!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: *Groan* Twice in a row, must be a new record...  
  
--------------------------  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!  
STORY SPECIAL:The Legend of the White Whamon!  
By Ninetalesuk  
  
--------------------------  
  
The morning sun has risen, high in the blue sky over the Soyoko Island where Takuya and his fellow Digidestined friends were staying for the night. Now that morning has arrived, the group were ready to leave and continue their journey to Howling Mountain.  
  
Takuya stood outside with Koji and JP, discussing their plans for today.   
  
"Listen, you guys. Why don't we set off to Howling Mountain until tonight?" Takuya asked. "I mean, I wanna check this place out and see what the people are doing around here."  
  
Koji sighed. "I'm sure you do, Takuya. Except, we have to get to Howling Mountain sooner, rather than later. Besides, how can we look at the entire island for just one whole day?!"  
  
"I'm sure something will turn up." Takuya said, before turning to the third member of their small group. "Right, JP?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Takuya! I agree with that!" JP said, with the thumbs up. "Come on, Koji. Let's check this place out."  
  
"All right... All right..." Koji said, sighing. "Come on, let's tell Koichi, Zoe and Tommy about this." He was about to walk into the hotel when JP stood in front of him. "JP? Wha...?"  
  
"Sorry, Koji. Except for Veemon and Bokomon, the others are heading to the 50/50 to check on Gigachumon. You know, to see if hes got the supplies for the rest of the journey." JP explained.  
  
"I see..." Koji muttered.  
  
BlackAgumon came out of the hotel doors and walked up to Takuya and the others. "So, ready for a tour around the town?"  
  
"You bet!" Takuya and JP said together, both grinning.  
  
Agumon also came out and joined up with his middle brother. "SnowAgumon, Veemon and Bokomon will join us later. Come on. Let's start the tour."  
  
Koji sighed as he followed Takuya, JP, Agumon and BlackAgumon to the town. "Why do I have a feeling that this is gonna be a bad day."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Inside the hotel kitchen, Zara the female Charizard hybrid was making a sandwitch when she noticed Veemon, Bokomon and SnowAgumon coming into the room.  
  
"How can I help you two?" Zara asked.  
  
Bokomon bowed. "My dear lady, I would like to know how far it is to Howling Mountain?"  
  
"Its pretty far... I dunno..." Zara said, shrugging.  
  
"Maybe you can tell us whats Howling Mountain is like?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Well... It has members of the Devas that worked for His Holiness Zera of the Holy Cathedral in Suicune Town. One of them is called Chatsuramon but... Thats all I know about." Zara said.  
  
SnowAgumon stepped up. "What about the evil Digimon that the Great Angels banished? Rumour is that he is somewhere on that island, causing trouble all over the world."  
  
"Yes, that is true..." Zara said, scratching her chin with her claw. "But, thats just a rumour. I mean, I don't even know the name of the evil Digimon."  
  
Bokomon sighed before he whispered to Veemon. "I guess we will find out once we have arrived at Howling Mountain to see who this evil Digimon is."  
  
"I guess so..." Veemon muttered. "But, we better join up with Takuya and the others. I'm intrested to see what this island got."  
  
Bokomon nodded. "All right. Excuse us, we must go now. We will see you later."  
  
"So long!" Zara called out as Bokomon and Veemon left. Before picked the sandwitch up, she turned to SnowAgumon. "Hey, SnowAgumon. Go and find Jay and see if he can find your friend, Ikkakumon."  
  
SnowAgumon nodded and left the kitchen. "All right, Zara! Give me a sec!"  
  
Zara smiled and turned back to continue to eat her sandwitch but, before she could take a bite...  
  
*It is time, my mindless slaves. Obey my commands. It is time!*  
  
The pupils inside the female Charizard's eyes were now spiraling with green and yellow colours. Zara fell into a trance before she dropped the sandwitch on the floor and walked out. She spoke in a emotionless voice. "I am coming.... my master..."  
  
Moments later, SnowAgumon came back into the kitchen. "Hey, Zara! Jay is acting strange right now! He walked off, saying about a master!" Thats when he noticed that no one, apart from himself, was in the kitchen. "Zara...? Zara...?" He noticed the sandwitch and picked it up. "Weird. Zara never leaves food on the floor. I wonder what just happened." He threw the food into the bin and ran outside. "I gotta find the others!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
In the harbour, Gigachumon was working on the 50/50 boat while talking to Koichi, Tommy, Zoe, Neemon and Patamon.  
  
"I spoke to some of the Vaporeon hybrids working here and they told me about the white Whamon." Gigachumon said. "What do you make of it?"  
  
"A legend!" Neemon chimed in.  
  
"Yeah... A legend. A legend that could be true." Gigachumon said. "I mean... I thought the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors doesn't exist, until back in Blastoise City Port." Gigachumon said, pulling out a spanner.  
  
Koichi stepped up onto the boat and looked out to sea. "Sometimes legends does exist and sometimes legends are nothing more than myths. I believe in order to prove that these legends exist or not, you will need proof that will convince everyone in the entire world."  
  
"And we proved the Legendary Warriors do exist after we evolve!" Tommy said, smiling.  
  
"Yep. I get your meaning." Gigachumon said, laughing. "So... Did you made any new friends during the last 12 hours or more?"  
  
"Yeah. The Charizard couple that was taking care of the Agumon brothers called Jay and Zara. Their waiter, Alakazamon. Also, a sailor called Hookmon." Zoe said.  
  
Gigachumon blinked. "Hookmon..?"  
  
"Yeah. Hookmon." Patamon said before noticing Gigachumon's confused look. "Whats the matter...?"  
  
"Well... Its funny to mentioned a Hookmon because, I spotted one last night. He was hiding in some shadows, talking to a Armour Digimon known as Shadramon." Gigachumon explained. "I took no notice and went back to bed."  
  
Neemon gasped. "A Shadramon?! Bokomon told me that Shadramon are evil Digimon if they don't have a human partner! What was Hookmon talking to him for!?"  
  
"Beats me, I didn't hear what they were saying." Gigachumon said.  
  
"Guess we don't know the answers to everything..." Koichi said, leaning on the post in the middle of the boat. "Just wish if this white Whamon legend is true or not..."  
  
"I bet its true!" Tommy called out. "I just hope we get to see this white Whamon and the ghost ship Alakazam told us last night."  
  
Patamon gasped when he sensed something. "Whos that?"  
  
"Patamon? Whats wrong?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Somebody is coming..." Patamon said, under his breath.  
  
Silence came upon the group as a figure appeared from the shadows nearby. The gang, except for Gigachumon, gasped when they saw it was Alakazam.  
  
"A..Alakazamon?!" Neemon asked.  
  
Tommy groaned. "Its Alakazam!"  
  
"Whats wrong?" Zoe asked.  
  
Alakazam took a deep breath and said. "Trouble. Something terrible has happened to this island and the people are after your blood!"  
  
"What?!" Koichi gasped.  
  
Gigachumon growled. "What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Let me explain from the beggining..." Alakazam said, closing his eyes.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Boy... What a peaceful town..." JP muttered in a sarcastic voice.  
  
JP was following Takuya, Koji, Bokomon, Veemon, Agumon and BlackAgumon through the main street. Usually, to Agumon and BlackAgumon, the place is full of Pokemon hybrids working on stalls, buying stuff or little children playing around. But right now, no one was around except Takuya and his friends.  
  
"Its not always like this, JP." Agumon spoke, turning his head towards an empty stall. "Usually, every morning, the people of Soyoko Island are up and early, doing stuff they enjoy. Like playing, selling and buying."  
  
"But, they do this everyday and yet, no one is up except Jay and Zara. Strange..." BlackAgumon mumbled. "I wonder whats happening..."  
  
Bokomon crossed his arms as they stopped. "It's pretty simple, my dear friend. I bet they are taking some more rest before doing their daily activity."  
  
"I guess your right. They have been doing it for over 15 months." Agumon said.  
  
"15 MONTHS?!" Veemon gasped. "And they just decided to take some extra sleep?! After hearing that small tibit, I have to say that this is weird."  
  
Koji shrugged. "As for Jay and Zara, they are up early because of working in a hotel. They have to take care of the guests... So, there is no need to worry."  
  
"Thats right! So, let's keep on moving until we find some intresting things!" Takuya said, with a grin before he notices somebody running towards them. "Hey! Who is that...?"  
  
They all turned around to see SnowAgumon running up to them. The small white dinosaur stopped in front of BlackAgumon, panting from the running.  
  
"You guys... Something weird has happened to Jay and Zara!" SnowAgumon said, panting.  
  
"Wha...? What do you mean?!" BlackAgumon asked.  
  
SnowAgumon took a deep breath and started to explain. "Well... I met up with Jay and he left the hotel, walking strangely and mumbling something. Then, I went into the kitchen to tell Zara about this and she was gone! The sandwitch she has made was on the floor and she never leave food on the floor like that! Whats going on here?!"  
  
"Take it easy, SnowAgumon. We will help you out. Right?" Veemon asked, turning to Takuya.  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yeah. We just gotta find Jay and Zara! Maybe they can explain everything to us."  
  
Koji turned his head and gasped. "No need to find them! They found US!"  
  
The group turned around to see Jay and Zara, standing in front of the whole people of Soyoko Island. Agumon, BlackAgumon and SnowAgumon gasped while the others were uneasy.  
  
"Jay?!" Agumon asked out loud.  
  
BlackAgumon was confused. "Zara?!"  
  
"Whats going on here?!" SnowAgumon asked. "Why are all of you here?!"  
  
Jay and Zara didn't replied, and neither did the Pokemon behind them. Adults and children, both male and female, didn't say anything. They just stood there with their eyes spiraling with green and yellow colours  
  
JP kneeled beside Bokomon and whispered. "Check the Pokemon out... Something isn't right here..."  
  
"I know... Look at their eyes. Something tells me that they are under some sort of a hypnotic spell." Bokomon muttered. "It can't be the effect of the Hypno Seeds since according to my book, they only give the eyes a dull look. Must be a powerful hypnotice attack!"  
  
"You guys! Whats the matter?!" Agumon yelled out. "Say something!!!"  
  
A young female Ho-Oh hybrid stepped forward with her eyes in a trance. "You young children are causing trouble on our home land! You are here to destroy our peace and quiet! We will never allow that to happen!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Takuya asked. "We are just visitors! We don't mean you any harm!"  
  
"LIAR!" Jay yelled out. "You are after the treasure that the legendary White Whamon is guarding! You children are nothing more then heartless monsters!"  
  
SnowAgumon gasped. "Jay!! Whats the matter with you?! Why are you like this?!"  
  
"Stop this now!" BlackAgumon yelled.  
  
"And we made a vow!" A male Lugia hybrid said, stepping forward, also in a trance. "Those who join the side of these monster children will die with them! Including you, Agumon brothers!"  
  
"Wha..?!" Agumon gasped. "But... But... Wha... Wha..."  
  
Veemon placed his hand on Agumon's shoulder. "Don't worry! By the looks of it, they are in some sort of a trance. They don't mean anything they say! Somebody on this island has taken over their minds to kill us all. But, why...?"  
  
"What else? The treasure of what the white Whamon is guarding." Koji said, before looking at the crowd. "We better find someway to free their minds."  
  
Bokomon shook his head. "I have a better idea! We should head back to the boat and leave this island! Once we are safe, we can try and figure out what is going on here!"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea!" JP said. "After all, we can't hurt these people! They are innocent! Why should we hurt them just because they are hypnotised."  
  
Takuya nodded. "All right! Come on, you guys! Let's go!"  
  
The group agreed and turned around to start running away when they noticed that three new figures have just arrived.  
  
"So, you the problem, huh?" Asked one of the figures.  
  
JP growled. "Who are YOU?!"  
  
One of the figures stepped up. His body was toned up to a muscular human feature in a Sceptile appearance. Its head was some what shaped like a lizard mask with no eyes, but its chin was human like and white. It has long, green-blue hair, which is actually grass. Like I said before, its body is like a human shaped version of Sceptile but it wore some kind of a skirt like Tarzan made out of leaves, but the back part was longer, and waved around like it's a tail. "I am a Digivolved Pokemon from a Sceptile! My name is Ylangtilemon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Ylangtilemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE: Vaccine  
Jungle Fairy Digimon.  
ATTACKS: Gaia Staff, Gaia's Revenge  
  
(Ken) Digivolved from a Sceptile, this Digimon flies through the trees of the jungle like Tarzan and his Gaia Staff will teach those who hate nature!  
  
*************************  
  
The next one stepped up. It was somewhat a female strange shaped creature. It had a jello head with no eyes but its mouth was within a shiny mask that captured every reflection like a mirror. It also had a ninja style ponytail that tied its orange petals. Its body was just like its head, only with no mouth and it was long and skinny, shaped like a water drop. Below it was thick orange petals that was worn like a skirt, and beneath it were no legs; only a smoky stream like the creature was a genie or some sort. This monster had no arms except floating large hands with orange palms, and on its palms were eyes implanted in them. "And I have Digivolved from a Vileplume. My name is Psylumemon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Psylumemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Mind Flower Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Vision Chaos, Mental Confusion  
  
(Mimi) The Ultimate form of Vileplume! With its Vision Chaos, Psylumemon will look in your mind and search around until she will uncover some dark and deadly secrets coming from YOU!  
  
*************************  
  
And finally, the last figure stepped up beside his comrades. "And me..." The figure said, which was a weird rocky creature with a bony head like Marowak, only it looked like those skulls you see in desserts, but it had two long leafs on its head worn straight down like hair. Its body was bulky, but like a brown rock with scars on its chest, and its waist looks as if it wasn't completely connected to its upper body. This creature seems so much like Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity because it too had springy arms, but it also had spring green vine legs too, and they held triple bladed shrukens made out of bones, like something from the prehistoric ages. To add this weird set up, it had some kind of a rat tail with a tiny bell shaped flower wrapped on it. "I am a DNA Digivolved form of a Victreebel and a Marowak! Call me Eolitreemon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Eolitreemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Fossil Plant Digimon.  
ATTACKS: Bone Blader, Hurricane Slicer  
  
(Henry) Eolitreemon is the first DNA Digimon to be combind with two Pokemon known as Victreebel and Marowak. Though, it may look silly, you should watch out for its powerful Bone Blader! Remember, don't let its appearance fool ya!  
  
*************************  
  
Ylangtilemon pointed towards Takuya and his friends. "Someone from this town has asked us to come here to deal with troublemakers! And by the looks of these people, YOU are the troublemakers!"  
  
"Wha..!?" Takuya gasped. "We didn't do anything!!! We are just travelers! Honest!"  
  
"Pah! You have to be kidding me!" Psylumemon said, laughing. "You may look like human children but, I'm sure you are demons in disguise."  
  
"It's not true..." SnowAgumon said, shaking. "Whats happening!?"  
  
Koji growled. "Listen to us! We are not the troublemakers! These people behind us! They are in a trance! They are being controlled by someone or something!"  
  
"SILENCE!" Zara yelled out. "Ylangtilemon! Can you and your friends deal with these monsters, please? Bring peace back to our island."  
  
"Of course." Ylangtilemon said, not noticing the weird colours in the Pokemon people.   
  
Eolitreemon held one of its triple-bladed bone shrunkens out towards the children. "Any last words, troublemakers?!"  
  
"Yeah!" JP said, taking out his D-Tector. "Have a nice surprise!"  
  
"We are not going down with a fight!" Koji yelled out, drawing his D-Tector out of his pocket.  
  
Takuya nodded and drew his D-Tector out. "That's right! If you think Digivolving from a Pokemon is amazing! Watch this!"  
  
"What are they talking about...?" Agumon asked.  
  
Bokomon just smiled. "Just watch!"  
  
The Agumon brothers were confused of what Bokomon just said. On a rooftop near the hypnotised Pokemon, Shadramon watched with intrest as his Pokemon mind slaves were ganging up on Takuya and his friends, also tricking the three new arrivals.  
  
"It's working! It's working!" Shadramon said to himself, laughing. "They are doomed!"  
  
On the opposite side of Shadramon was Alakazam, whom just teleported and hid himself from Shadramon's view. When he saw what was happening, he cursed under his breath.  
  
"Darn it! I'm too late! I have to be quick to teleport those guys outta there!" Alakazam muttered. "Hey... What are those three doing with those devices...?"  
  
Not only Alakazam asked himself of what Takuya, Koji and JP were holding but, also Shadramon, Ylangtilemon, Eolitreemon, Psylumemon, Agumon, SnowAgumon and BlackAgumon. They soon got their answer and the results were amazing to them.  
  
Takuya slashed the top of his D-Tector against the spinning code was whirling around his hand. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" The Legendary Spirit of Flame was activating its power upon Takuya. When it was over, a human man with armour made out of fire and his golden hair was flowing through the wind appeared in the goggle-boy's place. ""AGUNIMON!!!"  
  
Koji also slashed the top of his D-Tector against the spinning code around his hand. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" With a subtle howl, the Legendary Spirit of Light was activated. The human child felt stronger when he became a tall warrior in a wolf-metallic suit with a scarf that looked like it belonged to a Garurumon. "LOBOMON!!!"  
  
Finally, JP slashed his D-Tector against his hand. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Legendary Spirit of Thunder was now giving its power to JP as it subtly releases its electricity. The oldest child out of the six Digidestined became a large blue beetle with his horn and fists crackling with electricity. "BEETLEMON!!!"  
  
Ylangtilemon gasped. "I...I can't believe this... Those troublemakers evolved into Digimon!"  
  
"Not just any Digimon!" Veemon called out. "These are the Legendary Warriors!"  
  
SnowAgumon almost fainted. "L...Legendary Warriors...?"  
  
"Amazing..." BlackAgumon muttered.  
  
Alakazam almost fell off the roof he was on and regained his composure. "In...Incredible. That must be why Shadramon and his possie were intrested of hurting these children. They knew that they had the Spirits... Hmm, maybe Takuya and his friends CAN help us stop the evil that is trying to hurt our dear Whamon friend..."  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Shadramon muttered. "It's really them! I have to tell my partner as soon as this is over! Hopefully, they will destroy each other as well as staying out of our way."  
  
Psylumemon was blinking like crazy, even though she doesn't have eyes on her head. "Eh?! Eh?! What just happened?! How did those brats become stronger?!"  
  
"I..I dunno but, they have the power of the Legendary Warriors!" Eolitreemon said, before turning to his partner. "Ylangtilemon! What shall we do...?"  
  
"We came here to battle these troublemakers! Legendary Warriors or not, we must put a stop to them!" Ylangtilemon said, leaping towards Agunimon. "Attack!!!"  
  
"Guess evolving didn't scared them..." Beetlemon said.  
  
Agunimon shrugged and leapt towards Ylangtilemon. "Oh well. Let's see what these guys are made of."  
  
"All right!" Beetlemon said, pointing towards Eolitreemon. "Hey, ugly! Wanna dance!?"  
  
Eolitreemon leapt towards Beetlemon, his triple-bladed bone shrunkens were spinning like crazy. "You will regret for saying that, warrior!"  
  
"Are you ready to rumble?!" Psylumemon asked.  
  
Lobomon drew his light sabers out and rushed towards his opponent. "Oh yeah! Let's rock!"  
  
Agumon sighed. "This will be good..."  
  
First up, between Beetlemon and Eolitreemon, the battle between these two was just starting. Beetlemon was the first one to attack as he slammed his electric-filled fist into the still Eolitreemon.  
  
"Ragh!!!!! Thunder Fist!!!" Beetlemon yelled out.  
  
But, to Beetlemon's surprise, Eolitreemon wasn't effected or hurt. He just stood there. "Hmph! It is useless to use your electrical attacks against me since I have the Ground nature upon me."  
  
"Ground nature...?" Beetlemon asked before he rememered that Tommy once told him that Ground type Pokemon can not be damaged or hurt by Electric-type attacks. And since Eolitreemon has Marowak's DNA data with Victreebel, only one thing came into Beetlemon's mind. "Nuts..."  
  
"My turn now!" Eolitreemon said as he spun his blades like a top. "Hurricane Slicer!!!"  
  
Beetlemon gasped and leapt into the air with the help of his wings, hidden underneath his back armour. And before Beetlemon could react, Eolitreemon threw a bone shrunken towards him. This is Eolitreemon's... "BONE BLADER!!!"   
  
It struck Beetlemon in the chest and since he was flying in the air, the Warrior of Thunder was falling towards the ground. Quickly and luckly, Beetlemon was able to regain his composure and landed on the ground, safetly. Trouble for him is, he only spent a couple of minutes in battle and already he is tired!  
  
"I have to do something... Electricity won't hurt him but, how about some physical treatment from me?!" With that said, Beetlemon ran towards Eolitreemon with his horn crackling with electricity. "Hey, hard nut! Taste some of this! Thunder Blitz!!!"  
  
Eolitreemon smirked when he heard what Beetlemon's next attack was, seeing he can't be hurt by electricity. But then, when he spotted him running towards him in high speed, he realised that he just let his guard down. "No! Stop!!!"  
  
It was too late as Beetlemon slammed hard into Eolitreemon's chest and knocking the DNA Digimon into a building. Eolitreemon fell to the ground, clutching his chest as it stung quite badly.  
  
"Damn... I shouldn't have let my guard down..." Eolitreemon muttered under his breath.  
  
Beetlemon panted and feel on his right knee, gasping for air. "I wonder how the others are doing... Better than me, I think..."  
  
The next fight was between Lobomon and Psylumemon. The Warrior of Light held his weapon tightly as he glared at the Digivolved Vileplume. They just stared at each other when Psylumemon held on of her ghostly hands up to give Lobomon the shock of his life. On the palm of Psylumemon's hand was an EYE!  
  
Not only that, Psylumemon opened the palm of her other hand to reveal another eye! While Lobomon was shocked to see this, the eyes glowed yellow and directed the energy to Psylumemon's fingertips.   
  
"And now, warrior! Die at the hands of me!" Psplumemon called out, firing off ten thin beams from her fingers towards Lobomon. "VISION CHAOS!!!"  
  
Before Lobomon could react, the Warrior of Light was caught of guard and was pushed back by the force of the attack. He quickly recovered, leapt towards Psylumemon and tried to slash her body with his light swords. "YARGH! LOBO KENDO!!!"  
  
As the battle between Lobomon and Psylumemon continued, Veemon quickly called out to his friend.  
  
"Lobomon!!! Whatever you do, do not look in her Mental Confusion attack! I heard it lives up to its name!" Veemon shouted.  
  
"Right!" Lobomon said, leaping into the air.  
  
"Well... Since you little friend metioned it, I might as well show you it." Psylumemon said, holding her eye-palmed hands up again and once again, it glowed. "MENTAL CONFUSION!!!"  
  
Veemon gasped when he saw that Lobomon was being covered by a purple mist. "No... Lobomon!" But, he smiled when Lobomon leapt out of the mist without being in a confused state. "Wow!"  
  
Psylumemon wasn't happy though... "How...?! How did you...?! How are your not effected by my attack?!"  
  
Lobomon just grinned as he landed near Psylumemon. "In order for me to be confused, do I have to look at your attack?"  
  
"Er... Yes..." Psylumemon said, nervously.  
  
"There is your answer! I just quickly closed my eyes." Lobomon explained before he held his right arm up which has the gun upon it. "Let's see if you can quickly duck this! HOWLING LASER!!!"  
  
"Wha!? NO!!!" Psylumemon was pushed back by the full force of Lobomon's attack. The ghost-like Digimon crashed on the ground and came to a stop before Eolitreemon. She was almost out of breath. "What a guy..."  
  
Eolitreemon held his chest. "Legendary Warriors... I never knew they existed... Does this mean the White Whamon...?"  
  
Ylangtilemon stared at Agunimon with a fixed glare. "Even so your friends have defeated my friends, you can't defeat me! I am here to rid of you vile vermins and free this island from your wrath!!!"  
  
"Listen to me, Ylangtilemon! It is not us! We are not the troublemakers!" Agunimon called out. "These people don't know what they are talking about! They are under a hypnotic spell! If you don't believe me, look into their eyes!"  
  
"Silence! Enough of your lies! I shall destroy you NOW!!!" Ylangtilemon shouted out as he threw a bunch of sharp sticks towards Agunimon. "GAIA'S REVENGE!!!"  
  
Agunimon counter-attacked by placing his right arm out which is releasing some flames and used his left hand to fire off some flame-shaped darts. "PYRO DARTS!!!" With each dart, every sharp sticks was burnt out before Agunimon's fists were covered in flame before he threw it towards Ylangtilemon. "PYRO FISTS!!!"  
  
Ylangtilemon leapt up in the air and brought out a long wooden staff which he used to wack Agunimon. "GAIA STAFF!!!"  
  
Agunimon fell to the ground and quickly got back up. "Right! Enough is enough! I have to convince him otherwise, the REAL troublemakers are scot free!" Agunimon allowed his arms to be covered in flames and then, spun himself in a massive tornado of fire! "PYRO TORNADO!!!"  
  
"What?!" Ylangtilemon gasped as he was caught in the pillar of flames. "NO!!!"  
  
Agumon finally was able to say something. "This... This is amazing..."  
  
"I never thought I would see the day when we get to see human evolve into Legendary Warriors." BlackAgumon said. "This is an amazing day!"  
  
SnowAgumon nodded and looked sadly. "But, what about Jay, Zara and the others...?"  
  
With a crash, Ylangtilemon fell to the ground on his chest and tired to get up. Problem was, Agunimon landed beside him and put Ylangtilemon in a tight but, not deadly, headlock.  
  
"Wha...? What are you doing?!" Ylangtilemon asked.  
  
"Take a look at the people over there! Agunimon said, directing Ylangtilemon to the hypnotised Pokemon. "Look at them! They didn't react when we evolved or done anything at all! Look at them!"  
  
Ylangtilemon took a look at the hypnotised Pokemon and gasped. Agunimon was right because the Pokemon people just stood in the same place before the battle took place and they did not move or anything. When Ylangtilemon noticed the colourful rings inside the eyes of a Charizard hybrid, he knew that Agunimon was right. "Your right... So, if your not the troublemaker... Then, who is?"  
  
"The troublemaker must be nearby if he was able to hypnotise these people!" Agunimon said, releasing Ylangtilemon from his headlock move. "As soon as we find him, we are gonna ask him a lotta questions!"  
  
Shadramon gulped as he hid behind the roof. "What am I gonna do..? What am I gonna do..? No way I can beat three Ultimates and three Warriors. But, they can't hurt the people!" He smirked as his wings glowed again. "Listen to my commands, slaves! Attack them! NOW!!!"  
  
"WE OBEY YOU, MASTER!!!" Zara called out as the Pokemon people, both adults and children, advance towards Agunimon and Ylangtilemon. The two Digimon were soon joined by the others.  
  
"What are they doing!?" SnowAgumon gasped.  
  
"They have been given the order to attack us!" Bokomon said. "Who ever has taken control of their minds knew that we can't hurt these people! We have to get outta here!"  
  
Beetlemon turned to Agunimon. "Our only chance of escaping is by boat! We have to get to Gigachumon quickly!"  
  
"I hope Tommy and the others are there!" Agunimon said, before turning to Ylangtilemon. "You and your friends better come to! They have been ordered to attack you as well."  
  
Ylangtilemon nodded. "Right! Eolitreemon! Psylumemon! Come on!"  
  
"But, which way!?" Eolitreemon asked.  
  
Lobomon placed his swords away and stood in front of Bokomon, Veemon and the Agumon brothers. "Does anyone have an idea of getting outta here?!"  
  
Before anyone could reply, something appeared in front of Agunimon. It was a familiar golden creature.   
  
Veemon gasped. "Alakazam!?"  
  
"Hold on, everyone!" Alakazam said, closing his eyes.  
  
A female Lugia hybrid stepped up and opened her mouth, charging a small yellow orb. "Aeroblast!!!"  
  
"Teleport!!!" Alakazam shouted and he, along with the Legendary Warriors, the Digivolved Pokemon and the five Rookie Digimon vanished in thin air.  
  
Shadramon flew down and ordered everyone to stop, including the Lugia who was gonna use Aeroblast. He turned his direction and cursed under his breath. "Curse you, Alakazam! It seems my Psychic Wave I used last night didn't effect you! And I bet you will tell the Warriors EVERYTHING! Well... I got news for you, pal! Its almost time!"  
  
"Master? What shall we do now...?" A female Growlithe hybrid child asked.  
  
"Do you have a boat big enough to carry you all?" Shadramon asked to a male Vaporeon hybrid sailor.  
  
The Vaporeon nodded. "Yes, master. We have two big boats nearby. If there is danger on the island that could destroy our lives, we use the boat to leave it and wait until its over."  
  
"Good! Everybody! To the dockyards and follow me!" Shadramon said, leading his hypnotised slaves behind him. "Now, they think they can run but, they can never escape from my last idea!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Agunimon regained his eyesight, he found himself and the others on a familiar boat that is in the middle of the sea. He turned around to see the relieved looks from Tommy, Zoe, Koichi, Neemon and Patamon. "Hey! How did we get here...? Whats going on here?!"  
  
"Good questions..." Ylangtilemon said, walking over to the side of the ship and looked down. He noticed the name of the ship. "Why is this called '50/50'?"  
  
"Personal reasons." Called out Gigachumon, whom was driving the boat.  
  
Beetlemon turned to Alakazam. "Hey! What is going on here?! What is wrong with the Pokemon people?! Who is controlling their minds!? Tell me!!!"  
  
"Beetlemon! Calm down!" Zoe said, walking over to the Warrior of Thunder. "Alakazam told us that a Digimon called Shadramon has hypnotised the Pokemon people."  
  
"A Shadramon?!" Psylumemon asked. "Well... No wonder... His attack, Psychic Wave, can not only do damage but, also hypnotise and brainwash non-human and non-Digimon at the same time!"  
  
"Plus, Shadramon has a business partner." Koichi said. "His name is none other than HOOKMON!"  
  
Agumon almost coughed. "Hookmon?! Why?! How?! When?!"  
  
Alakazam closed his eyes and sighed. "Calm down and I will explain everything for not only the lives of the Pokemon people of Soyoko Island is in danger but, also the lives of the white Whamon AND Ikkakumon are in real danger..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
And thus, chapter 3 of story special is completed. Sorry to those whom are waiting for the next chaper of my Mega Crossover but, I'm doing it and I just taking my time. Hopefully, I will do more tonight and then, tomorrow.  
  
Tai: Meanwhile! Its time to take you down!  
  
-_- Oh please... I have beaten you 40 times in a row, Tai. Just let it go!  
  
Tai: No way! *Brings out a pillow* Let's battle!  
  
*Groan* Fine! *Wacks Tai with a bigger pillow* I win!  
  
Tai: *Muffled by the giant pillow* iohpwegaga!!!  
  
Ryo: What did he say?  
  
Rika: I dunno but, I don't wanna find out.  
  
Thank you, AnT, for allowing me to use three of your Digivolved Pokemon. Don't worry, Pyra, your next Digimon will appear soon. Finally, I'm doing a Christmas humour story about Knuckles the Echidna directing a Christmas Play known as the Nativity Play, the story of the birth of Baby Jesus.  
  
Ryo: Thats gonna be a disaster.  
  
I know. Anything else?  
  
Ninetales: NINE! NINE! (Wheres my bottle?!)  
  
o.O? I don't wanna know what you were talking about, my dear Pokemon... *Ahem* Now, I bet some of you knew that Hookmon was evil. Heh, well, stay tune to the next chapter!  
  
Tai: *Still under the pillow* IOPUHGSPAUIODGHASPDIOGH!!!!  
  
Renamon: What did he say?!  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales! Nine Nine! (I think he said this. HIT IT!)  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: My poor brain...  
  
See ya next time! ^_^ 


	5. The Truth or Not the Truth! Hookmon and ...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So far, I'm having second thoughts about this Mega Crossover... Once I completed chapter 5 for it, I will put it on hold until I get more ideas for it.  
  
Tentomon: Gigachumon, Ylangtilemon, Psylumemon and Eolitreemon are Digivolved Pokemon created and owned by AnT.  
  
Sora: Plus, I just found out that Tai, Ken, Matt, Kazu and Kenta are part of the Nativity Play in Ninetalesuk's short Christmas Story, The Xmas Anime Show! And I'm not happy with the results.  
  
Matt: Why, Sora? Me, Ken, Kazu and Kenta are just playing as the shepherds.  
  
Ken: Yeah. Not even these two can mess it up.  
  
Kazu: So, whats the problem?  
  
Sora: Tai... -_-  
  
Kenta: Oh yeah... -_-  
  
Tai: What...? What is it?  
  
Knuckles: Tai! You are playing as one the Three Wise Men!  
  
Tai: So? I will do my best of not messing my scene up.  
  
Knuckles: -_- You already did... You walked into the Audition room dressed up like Elvis!!!  
  
Tai: Heh... ^^U   
  
Knuckles: And don't forget whom is the other two are playing as Wise Men...  
  
Joey: It's me! Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh! ^_^  
  
Inumon: And me! Youkai Youko's top Digimon creation, Inumon! ^_^  
  
Let me get this straight, Knuckles... You have Tai, Joey and Inumon to be as the Three Wise Men...?  
  
Knuckles: *Nods*  
  
Since when did the Three Wise Men acted like the Three Stooges?!  
  
Tai, Joey, Inumon: HEY!!!!!  
  
Knuckles: I fear that this play will be a disaster.  
  
Sonic: Yeah, with YOU directing it.  
  
Knuckles: I hate to admit it but.... yeah... -_-  
  
Mimi: Hey, Ninetalesuk... What happens when I use this quote?  
  
What quote?  
  
Mimi: SMASH IT!!!  
  
(A Geodude falls on top on Terriermon)  
  
Geodude: Geo! Geodude! *Walks, or hops, away*  
  
Terriermon: Ga... Ouch... @.@  
  
Sonic: Heh, cool quote.  
  
Ninetales: Nine! Ninetales! Nine Nine! (Buy 34 Bottles of Coke and get 1 FREE!) ^_^  
  
Kari: Huh...? o.O?  
  
Don't ask... Just don't ask...  
  
Ninetales: Nine! Nine! Nine! (When will the show start...?)  
  
No worries... So, if anyone wants to see the Three Stooges in the Christmas play.  
  
Joey: -_- Thanks a lot...  
  
Inumon: I bet my old buddy, Eeveedramon will be happy to see this.  
  
Dramon: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales! Tales! Tales! Nine! (Dramon is a Rookie Dragon Digimon owned and created by Youkai Youko. Can Digivolve into three different evolutions. Nicknamed, Eeveedramon!)   
  
Dramon: GAH!!!! You nine-tailed freak!  
  
Ninetales: NINE!?!?! (WHAT?!?!)  
  
Dramon: Erm... You pretty kitsune...?  
  
Ninetales: Nine... (That's better)  
  
Inumon: *Grins* Fire it!   
  
Ninetales: Nine! (Uses Flamethrower on Dramon) Nine! ^_^  
  
Dramon: @.@ Groan... *Faints*  
  
-_- I think my Ninetales needs a holiday... Speaking of holiday, as I was gonna say, read my Christmas story called The Xmas Anime Play where you can laugh at Taichi being crazy. Can't believe he is partnered with Zero!  
  
Agumon: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Anyway, let's begin the next chapter! HIT IT!  
  
Davis: *Runs off* HA!!! NEVER CAN CATCH ME THIS TIME!!! *Runs into a wall* Ow... What's next...?  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: Me and my big mouth... -_-  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Alakazam stood beside the captain of the 50/50 boat, Gigachumon. So far, Alakazam has holding a secret that causes an evil Digimon called Shadramon to attack Takuya and his friends. So far, Shadramon has placed a hypnotic spell upon the Pokemon people on Soyoko Island and tricked Ylangtilemon and his friends into thinking that the Digidestined where the troublemakers.  
  
Now, Ylangtilemon stood with Psylumemon and Eolitreemon at the back of the small crowd which contains Agumon, SnowAgumon, BlackAgumon, Bokomon, Neemon, Veemon, Patamon, Zoe, Koichi, Tommy, Agunimon, Lobomon and Beetlemon. It was moments after the Digidestined introduce themselves to Ylangtilemon and his group when they all turned to Alakazam and waited for him to say something about this weird moment.   
  
Everything was silent except the splashes and the roars of the waves as it calmly hit the side of the boat.  
  
Lobomon turned his head around to stare at Soyoko Island, the place where they stayed for the night before something terrible or weird happened upon there. Lobomon could remember everything...  
  
/////////////////  
  
A young female Ho-Oh hybrid stepped forward with her eyes in a trance. "You young children are causing trouble on our home land! You are here to destroy our peace and quiet! We will never allow that to happen!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Takuya asked. "We are just visitors! We don't mean you any harm!"  
  
"LIAR!" Jay yelled out. "You are after the treasure that the legendary White Whamon is guarding! You children are nothing more then heartless monsters!"  
  
///////////////  
  
"Shadramon and Hookmon are after this treasure the white Whamon is guarding and I bet they know about us." Lobomon mumbled to himself. "That is why they got those people under hypnosis and to attack us. But, what is this treasure...?"  
  
"All right!!!" Beetlemon yelled out, stepping up and clutched his fists. "You have some answering to do, Alakazam! Your Charizard buddies are now hypnotised zombies and they tried to attack us! You said Hookmon and Shadramon are the one who is causing this but, YOU aren't under the hypnotic spell! Tell us or I will beat the stuffings out of ya!"  
  
Agunimon stepped up and glared at Beetlemon. "Your not gonna do the beatings, Beetlemon! Just calm down or I will have to use force! And I don't want to do that!"  
  
Beetlemon glared back before he sighed. "Sorry."  
  
"Its okay." Agunimon said, before turning back to Alakazam. "Right, Alakazam. Can you tell us everything you know of what is happening. You gotta tell us!"  
  
"And I will..." Alakazam finally said, staring into the sky. "I know everything of what Shadramon and Hookmon are up to. I know it was Shadramon that took over the minds of my friends. I know that my psychic powers are so strong, it protected me from Shadramon's brainwashing powers. And I also know what the treasure the White Whamon is guarding."  
  
Agumon gasped. "You know!?"  
  
"Yes... It has been told by my grandfather, whom witness the treasure before it was stolen. This is known as the Jewel of the Seadramon! A small blue jem that can control the sea. It was created and given to Granasmon when he was alive by the Ancient Warrior of Water, AncientMermaimon!"  
  
"AncientMermaimon?!" Bokomon blurted out. "That is one who created the Spirits of Ranamon and Calmaramon! Also one of the 10 Ancient Warriors who defeated Lucemon long ago!"  
  
"She came into this world, days before the Battle of Hikari and Yami begun before Granasmon defeated Valmarmon." Alakazam explained. "Begin as the mistress of the sea, she used her powers to create a jem so Granasmon can control the seas and help the people so they won't be drowned by floods. Days after Valmarmon's defeat and Granasmon fell into a deep sleep, pirates appeared and stole the Jewel of the Seadramon, knowing it will give them the power to control the sea. They didn't had a chance when they captured. The ship has sunk and AncientMermaimon's old friend, the white Whamon, is now the guardian of the Jewel of the Seadramon, as well as the sunken pirate ship." Alakazam explained.  
  
Eolitreemon stepped up. "So, where do we come into this...?"  
  
"When Hookmon first arrived, I read his mind and found out about this plan. His partnership with Shadramon and also, after the white Whamon..." Alakazam muttered. "And it doesn't take my Psychic powers to know the disappearance of Ikkakumon."  
  
"Hookmon kidnapped Ikkakumon...?" BlackAgumon gasped.  
  
Alakazam nodded. "Yes... When Agumon and his brothers told me that Ikkakumon vanished, I decided to take action. I called you and your friends to stop Hookmon and Shadramon and bring peace, Ylangtilemon."  
  
"I understand... But, how did those guys knew about the Legendary Warriors here?" Ylangtilemon asked.  
  
"Its because they made a name for themselves..." Alakazam said, turning to Agunimon. "You and your friends made the Legendary Warriors famous after saving the Carbos, Agear, Lugia, Articuno and Blastoise Cities from the powers of evil..."  
  
Agunimon nodded. "Glad we are famous before your eyes."  
  
Alakazam smirked. "I should have known that these are the Chosen Children of Ophanimon, that is travelling with the young brother of the champion Raidramon known as Veemon and the Rookie form of Great Angel Seraphimon, Patamon."  
  
"Patamon!? You use to be Lord Seraphimon?!" SnowAgumon gasped.  
  
"Yeah but, I lost my powers and I can't remember a whole lot of my life as Seraphimon..." Patamon explained.  
  
"When they heard about you and your friends, Agunimon... They figured out that you will be a thorn in their plans to capture the white Whamon." Alakazam said. "Though, I do wonder how Hookmon knew about your arrival BEFORE he came into the hotel yesterday. He walked up to me before he left saying that he heard about them arriving on the island."  
  
"Well... The first person we met on Soyoko Island apart from the Agumon brothers was just Jay..." Beetlemon said.  
  
"Then, how the heck did this Hookmon knew about your arrival...?" Psylumemon asked. "Wait a second... Maybe it was his business partner, Shadramon, who told Hookmon about this."  
  
Veemon nodded. "Yeah... And I have a pretty good feeling of who told Shadramon about us! It was those Octomon that I chased away yesterday when they attacked the Agumon brothers!"  
  
"Thats gotta be it! The Octomon were working for Shadramon!" Zoe said. "But, why were they sent to kill Agumon and his brothers? Do you know why...?"  
  
Agumon shrugged. "So we won't alert the island about Ikkakumon's disapperance... Dunno."  
  
"Speaking of Ikkakumon, do you know why Hookmon and Shadramon kidnapped this guy?" Lobomon asked.  
  
"The White Whamon and Lord Seraphimon have something in common. Compassion!" Alakazam said, turning to the Warrior of Light. "In other words, they don't want to see other kind creatures get hurt! Even though he/she doesn't know about the victim..."  
  
Tommy stepped up. "So, why Ikkakumon...? He could have captured the Agumon brothers and use them instead?"  
  
Alakazam sighed. "The white Whamon doesn't want to see his fellow Sea Animal Digimon to get hurt. Seeing as Ikkakumon is one of them, I will bet that Hookmon and Shadramon will use the White Whamon's compassion in order for him to allow them to board the ghostly sunken ship."  
  
"Well... We got plenty of time!" Koichi said. "What you told us yesterday, the ghostly pirate ship only comes up at night when there is a full moon!"  
  
"........... Koichi, I'm sorry..." Gigachumon said, finally have the nerve to spoke up. "After hearing the legend and what Alakazam said, I have to tell you that Hookmon will be using his idea TONIGHT!"  
  
Ylangtilemon cursed under his breath. "You mean that tonight is a full moon?!"  
  
"That means the white Whamon will appear with the pirate ship!" Agunimon muttered. "DARN!!!"  
  
Patamon silently gasped and closed his eyes. "I sense the fear and terror hidden inside Jay, Zara and the others that are caught under Shadramon's control..."  
  
"What does he mean?!" Neemon asked, turning to Bokomon.  
  
"Seraphimon's sense of compassion is reaching through Patamon!" Bokomon said. "Which means, Patamon can sense other people's feelings. Tell me, Patamon! What is it...?"  
  
"Oh no!!! I can sense that Shadramon has ordered them to leave the island!" Patamon screamed out.  
  
"WHAT?!" Eolitreemon gasped. "WHAT FOR!?"  
  
"I bet they will use them as barriers! I bet Shadramon will use them to stand in front of him to protect him from us!" Beetlemon said. "With them as barriers, he will be safe since we can't hurt them!"  
  
"Thats right! If we attack, who knows how much damage we will do to them!" Veemon said. "Our only chance is to attack AND defeat Shadramon! Once he is gone, the spell on the Pokemon people of Soyoko Island will be freed!"  
  
Zoe nodded. "Right! And once Shadramon is gone and the people are free, Hookmon is in real danger!"  
  
"I just wonder how Hookmon and Shadramon could create a whirlpool..." Koichi said. "By the looks of those Octomon last night, they couldn't make a tiny whirl in the water... Hookmon must have another sea-based Digimon on his team!"  
  
"Neverless, we must stop those two before the full moon arrives in the sky!" Gigachumon said, before turning to the other Digivolved Pokemon. "Will you be helping us stop this madness?"  
  
Psylumemon nodded. "Thats right! We were sent here to stop these troublemakers and we will complete our mission!"  
  
"Patamon, where is Shadramon and the Pokemon people going?!" Agunimon asked.  
  
Patamon pointed out to the Soyoko Island where a couple of big boats was sailing away, in a different direction. "That way!"  
  
"They are heading to Hookmon's island! I bet that is where they are holding Ikkakumon!" Alakazam said. "This island is called the Chaotic Isle!"  
  
"Chaotic Isle, huh? Well, it WILL get chaotic when we get there!" Lobomon said, drawing one of his sabers out.  
  
Agumon turned to Gigachumon with a worried look in his eyes. "We have to hurry! Those boats they are taking have motors! By the time we get there, Shadramon and our friends will be there already!"  
  
"No worries!" Gigachumon called out, bringing a map out of a small box beside him and looked through it. "According to my map, Chaotic Isle isn't far away from Soyoko Island. Seeing at those boats have motors on them, they will be at Chaotic Isle in about 5 or 6 minutes..... If we go now, we will be there in 15 minutes!"  
  
"So... What are we waiting for!?" Agunimon asked. "Full speed ahead, Gigachumon!"  
  
Gigachumon nodded. "Righto! Here we go!!!"  
  
BlackAgumon looked out to sea and sighed. "Hold on, Jay... Zara! We are coming to save you."  
  
"Please have hope..." SnowAgumon added.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It was minutes later that the two boats containing Shadramon and the hypnotised Pokemon hybrids arrived at Chaotic Isle. The Armour Digimon flew off the boat and stopped in front of a couple of Digimon. Both of these Digimon were hovering, tattered sheets with 3 holes. One for their mouth where they were baring teeth and two holes for eyes.  
  
"Well?! Where is your leader!? Where is Hookmon?!" Shadramon asked, a tone of panic in his voice. "Tell me you dumb Bakemon!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Bakemon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Ghost Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Dark Claw, Evil Charm  
  
(Kazu) These Digimon have the ability to transform into other Digimon or humans in no time flat! Despite their hygine, their Dark Claw will lash out at you in a blink of an eye!  
  
************************  
  
One of the Bakemon pointed up the hill where Shadramon spotted Hookmon walking down towards him. "There he is."  
  
"I can see that!" Shadramon muttered before he looked at Hookmon.  
  
Hookmon smirked. "Shadramon! What a pleasent surprise. I do hope you have some wonderful news for me. Those Digidestined brats are gone, eh?"  
  
"Erm... Look up there..." Shadramon said, pointing to the boats.   
  
Hookmon looked up and was amazed to see the Pokemon hybrids of Soyoko Island, standing around in a trance-like state. When he saw Jay and Zara, he turned back to his business partner.  
  
"Shadramon! Why did you bring them here?! What is going on here?!" Hookmon asked.  
  
Shadramon sighed. "Your plan didn't work! Those Digidestined brats EVOLVED into Legendary Warriors and battled the Digivolved Pokemon! The moment the Digivolved Pokemon started to realise that they were been tricked into attacking the Digidestined, I ordered my slaves to attack THEM! Then, HE came!"  
  
Hookmon was confused. "Who came...?"   
  
"The Queen of England! Who do you think?! Alakazam!!!" Shadramon yelled out.  
  
With a yell of rage, Hookmon slammed his hook onto a rotten trunk nearby. "DAMN HIM!!! I should have known his pyschic powers would be strong enough for him to resist your hypnotic powers!!!"  
  
"And he is very quick! He teleported the Digivolved Pokemon, the Digidestined AND the Agumon brothers away!" Shadramon said, anger and fustration in his voice. "Those guys will be after our Digital Blood when they find out the truth about us!"  
  
"So, why bring them here?!" Hookmon asked, pointing to the Pokemon hybrids.   
  
"Don't worry. My Psychic Wave is like an iron hand! Once I have grab hold of their minds, I will not let go until I either decide to let their minds go OR I will get killed!" Shadramon explained. "I'm gonna use them as a barrier. Those stupid brats won't risk the lifes of these poor, idiotic people!"  
  
Hookmon nodded. "Good idea! Hmm... I have an idea! Shadramon, bring all your slaves in doors! I want you to use most of my troops and your slaves to distract the Digidestined while me and the Bakemon will go out and find the white Whamon!"  
  
"Huh?! Why now?!" Shadramon asked.  
  
"Because, tonight is a full moon! Remember the plan, we will exchange Ikkakumon's life for the entrance to the pirate ship!" Hookmon said. "Once we have the jewel, the Digidestined will have lost the battle!"  
  
Shadramon nodded. "Okay! I will do that!"  
  
"Excellent. Do not worry, my friend. Those warriors will fall to my power!!!" Hookmon chuckled. "Oh yes... They will not last a minute when the Jewel of the Seadramon is in our grasp!!!"  
  
"Right! We must hurry! I bet they are heading towards us!" Shadramon said, flying off to the boats to bring his servants off the ship.  
  
Hookmon looked out to sea and lowered his eyes. "I will find you, white Whamon. And once I do, you will have to do everything I say... Nothing we stop us. NOTHING!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
---------------------------  
  
So, what is Shadramon's plan gonna be when the fight starts? Plus, will they be able to save BOTH the white Whamon, Ikkakumon and the Pokemon hybrids, as well as stopping Hookmon? Well, only one way to find out. Stay tune to the next chapter!  
  
*Tai enters, dressed up like Elvis*  
  
Tai: Got that right, baby!  
  
Knuckles: GAH!!! Tai!!! I told you not to wear that anymore!!!  
  
Tai: Don't worry, Knuckles. I dressed up like the King because me and Sora are going out to a Fancy Dress Party. She is going out as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. ^_^  
  
Right. Okay... Anyway, I have an intresting idea of the next story but, I will need AnT's permission to use that idea. So, AnT, if you are reading this, I have sended an e-mail to ya! Its about Chardramon!  
  
Kenta: AH! Your not suppose to say that name! You have ruined the surprise!!! Now, everybody will notice that new Digimon by AnT.  
  
Kenta... How hard is it not to notice Chardramon's name when Max, the hard-headed orphan teenager, half human/half snail, chanted the name?!  
  
Kenta: *Blinks* Oh...  
  
Yeah, OH! Anyway, before we leave, my Ninetales have something to say... after she stops laughing that is... ¬¬U  
  
Ninetales: *Rolling on the floor, laughing* Nine! Nine! Nine! Nine! Nine! Nine! Nine! Nine!  
  
Knuckles: What is she laughing about...?  
  
*Sora comes in, dressed normally*  
  
Sora: Because Tai is dressed like THAT! Why are you dressed like Elvis, Tai? Knuckles has already let you be in the Nativity Play.  
  
Tai: Its for the Fancy Dress Party we are going tonight.  
  
Sora: No, Tai... The party is tomorrow..  
  
Tai: TOMORROW?! But, Joey and Inumon told me.... GRR!!!  
  
Joey: Ha ha! Got ya, man!  
  
Inumon: Boy, what a dolt! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tai: Ahem... Amy Rose, can I borrow your hammer, please?  
  
Amy Rose: Sure, Tai. Here you go. *Hands Tai her hammer*  
  
Tai: *Evil grin* Right...  
  
Joey: O.o Gulp... *Runs off*  
  
Inumon: o.O Eep! *Runs off as well*  
  
Tai: *Chases after them* Come back here!!! *Swings hammer around*  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales! Nine! Nine Nine! Tales! Tales Ninetales! (Elvis has just left the building, along with Inumon and Joey!) Nine! ^_^  
  
Amy: Wonderful image, isn't it?  
  
Knuckles: What is...?  
  
Amy: That I am picturing a human being and a Digital dog, being chased by a hairball Digidestined that is dressed up like Elvis and throwing a hammer about.  
  
Knuckles: Yeah... Intresting picture... -_-U  
  
Sora: *Sigh* Stupid Tai...  
  
I can't wait to see how your play turns out, Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles: Neither can I...  
  
Anyway, until chapter 6 of the story special, chapter 4 of my Xmas story and chapter 4 of the Mega Crossover... See ya!  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales! (Hit it!)  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: Mummy... ;.; 


	6. Activate Trap! The End or the Beggining?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Right, until now, I won't be able to update the Mega Crossover until I get a jackhammer to bust through the dreaded Writer's Block!   
  
Ninetales: Tales! Ninetales Nine! ^-^ (The Writer Block-Destroyer Jackhammer. Only $50.15 at the Epsilon Zeta Corp. Buy now to get the Artist Block-Destroyer Jackhammer for $20.95!)  
  
¬¬U Okay... That was very intresting, Ninetales... I'm sure glad you shared that with u... (Quickly changing the topic) TAI!!! How was that party you've gone to?  
  
Tai: It was fine... until there was a small problem...  
  
Whats that? You've gone to the party place at the wrong night again...?  
  
Tai: Nope... For unknown reason, it turns out that the Fancy Dress Party was cancelled and I walked into the room as Elvis while everybody was chatting about politics and stuff.  
  
Matt: Boy, guess that was embrassing for you and Sora?  
  
Tai: Wasn't for Sora, she didn't came with me.  
  
Matt: HUH?! Didn't came with you!? Why?!  
  
Tai: The people who made the Fancy Dress Party called every home to tell them that the party has been cancelled, including Sora and me. Though, me and my family were out and the phone call had to be recorded on our Answering Machine.  
  
Matt: So...? Whats the problem?  
  
Tai: Well... *Drags Agumon in with a battered machine* SOMEBODY played a bit of American Football after the message was taken. Isn't that right, Agumon?! *Death glare to Agumon*  
  
Agumon: ^^; I'm sorry, Tai... I got board waiting for you so, I played a bit of American Football with Gatomon. I tell ya, she is one tough opponent to get through.  
  
Tai: *Wacking Agumon's head with the battered machine* I told you once, I told you a thousand times, Agumon! DON'T USE THE ANSWERING MACHINE AS A FOOTBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Agumon: I'm sorry, Tai!!! I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oy... Send in the SWAT team.  
  
Tai: *Keeps on banging* The SWAT team!?  
  
Amy: Yeah! The SWAT team! *Bangs Tai's head with her hammer*  
  
Tai: ARGH!!! Why you...!  
  
Amy: ^_^ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Can't catch me! *Runs off*  
  
Tai: COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
(Matt, Ryo, Henry and Joe held Tai back)  
  
Matt: Tai! Calm down!  
  
Ryo: Its not worth it! Don't make me use my D-Power like I did to Cyberdramon!  
  
Henry: Yeah, anyone can make mistakes! Look at Kazu!  
  
Joe: Don't burst a vein, Tai!  
  
Tai: ARGH!!!  
  
Ryo: Boy... It's amazing that Inumon and Joey didn't tell ya about this.  
  
Tai: *Blinks* Come again...?  
  
Ryo: Well... They were also invited to the party and they told us it was cancelled. When we found out you already left, Joey and Inumon said they are going out to find ya and tell ya. Guess they were too late.  
  
Henry: They told you that?!  
  
Ryo: Yeah, why...?  
  
Henry: Because I saw them drinking fizzy pop and playing Ninetalesuk's GameCube while Tai was out.  
  
Tai: WHAT??!! THEY NEVER LEFT THE HOUSE??!! WHY!!??  
  
Joe: Maybe because they are getting their own back on you for wacking them with the hammer at the end of the last chapter?  
  
Tai: GRR!!! *Gets out of the grasps of the Digidestined and the Tamers before turning to Agumon* AGUMON!  
  
Agumon: Y...Yeah, Tai..? *Rubbing his head*  
  
Tai: Do you want to redeem yourself?  
  
Agumon: Yeah...  
  
Tai: Then, help me hurt Inumon and Joey.  
  
Agumon: .......................................................... OK!  
  
(Agumon goes into WarGreymon and follows Tai)  
  
And they have just left the room...  
  
(Hears screams of terror from Joey and Inumon)  
  
And found them pretty quickly! Wow!  
  
(Looks out of the door to see WarGreymon chasing Joey, Inumon AND Dramon. Tai was sitting at a couch, drinking some coke)  
  
Tai: Go for it, WarGreymon. ^_^  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inumon: I WANT MY YASHAINUMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dramon: WHY ME?! WHY ME?! I DIDN'T TRICK YOUR PARTNER!!!!!! WHY ME?!  
  
WarGreymon: 'Cause I want to, Eeveedramon.  
  
Dramon: I LIKE THAT NAME! I LIKE IT! I LIKE IT!  
  
Matt: *Blinks* I thought Dramon HATES that name...?  
  
Ryo: He does but, wouldn't you want to change your mind if you have a gigantic Mega Digimon chasing you and you don't have time to Digivolve?  
  
Matt: Good point.  
  
Anyway, before we begin the next chapter... I have to say that the next Digivolved Pokemon known as Chardramon is created and owned by the AnT Studios.  
  
Kenta: Chardramon! Chardramon! Chardramon!  
  
And I think we found Max's long-lost brother.  
  
Kenta: Funny...   
  
So... Without any problems...  
  
(Joey, Inumon, Dramon and WarGreymon zips past the doorway)  
  
Joey: HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inumon: SSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dramon: SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WarGreymon: Hmph... Big mouths...  
  
Tai: Fun, isn't it? ^-^  
  
Ninetales: Nine! ^-^  
  
¬¬U Okay.... Starting the show, NOW!  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales! (Hit it!)  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: ARGH!!! Couldn't get any worst.  
  
(Davis was then, got run over by the running Joey, Inumon and Dramon while WarGreymon was flying)  
  
Yolei: *Winces* Ow... That's gotta hurt...  
  
Davis: *Groan* You should try it out sometime... *Groans even more*  
  
*On phone to the hospital* Somehow, it DID got worst for Davis...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!!!  
EPISODE SPECIAL:The Legend of the White Whamon!  
By Ninetalesuk.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The boat known as 50/50 headed towards Chaotic Isle where the passangers upon the wooden float shall battle against Hookmon and Shadramon in a rescue operation for not only the people of Soyoko Island, Ikkakumon and the White Whamon but, also for the entire world that will be drowned by water if they don't do something quickly.  
  
Upon the boat was the 50/50 Captain, Gigachumon. Standing beside him was Bokomon, Neemon, Veemon, Patamon, Agumon, BlackAgumon and SnowAgumon. Standing near the front of the boat were Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Ylangtilemon, Eolitreemon, Psylumemon, Zoe, Tommy, Koichi and Alakazam.  
  
As they were nearing to Chaotic Isle, Alakazam turned to Agunimon. "This battle might be tough to win, Warrior of Flame. Shadramon must have warned Hookmon about this. I am betting he and his crew are preparing themselves for battle."  
  
"I know. It isn't the battle I'm worried about, its the Pokemon from Soyoko Island. Remember, they are brought here so they can be used as a barrier when we battle them!" Agunimon said.  
  
"Not only that, I bet they will also help out in the battle by using their own attacks." Tommy added. "Remember, Jay and Zara are Charizard hybrids. Meaning, they will use Fire and Flying attacks."  
  
Beetlemon nodded. "Yeah... That's right. Before Alakazam teleported us off Soyoko Island, Shadramon ordered them to attack. One of them looked like a silver bird and opened her mouth."  
  
"That was a Lugia and she was gonna use a powerful Flying attack known as Aeroblast!" Agumon called out. "Trust me, the people of Soyoko Island are peaceful but, they trained themselves to know the most powerful moves so they could protect themselves from danger!"  
  
"And the irony is, they are not protecting themselves from danger, they are HELPING danger!" Lobomon said, before turning to Koichi. "Listen, you better evolve now. Once we are on Chaotic Isle, we might battle straight away."  
  
Koichi nodded and took his black D-Tector out. "Okay, Koji."  
  
Tommy drew out his green and white D-Tector. "Boy... I knew I never dreamed of meeting Pokemon but, to actually BATTLE against a Pokemon...?! I miss playing my Game Boy Advance."  
  
"Don't worry, Tommy. We won't battle them. We will just have to defeat Shadramon." Zoe said, taking her pink and purple D-Tector out. "We just have to be quick."  
  
"This is gonna be cool!" SnowAgumon said, smiling. "More evolution!"  
  
Veemon just gave out a small smile. "And it is just the beggining."  
  
Koichi lifted his hand into the air as Digi-code spun round it and brought it down to slash it against his D-Tector. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" The Human Spirit of Darkness release its power upon his body. Koichi soon became a tall man in a lion suit that has a lion's head upon his chest while he wore a lions mask that covered his mouth with a black cloth. "LOWEMON!!!"  
  
It was Zoe's turn as she slashed the top of her D-Tector against the Digi-code that was spinning around her hand. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Zoe felt the energy around her from the Human Spirit of Wind as it subtly released a gently blow of wind. She smiled as she became a beautiful female warrior with a vizor on her eyes and huge wings on her back. "KAZEMON!!!"  
  
Finally, Tommy slashed his D-Tector against his hand. "EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Tommy felt the Human Spirit of Ice activing around him, subtly bring out a small blast of cold wind. The youngest child of the Digidestined soon became a small bear made out of snow, wearing green armour and has a blaster-pack on his back. "KUMAMON!!!"  
  
Ylangtilemon smiled. "Legendary Warriors of Darkness, Wind and Ice are on our side. With Flame, Light and Thunder."  
  
"This battle will be intresting, won't it?" Eolitreemon asked.  
  
Lowemon stepped up to join Lobomon as they stared at Chaotic Isle. "This battle is about to begun."  
  
"And we all know who the victors are." Lobomon added, with a smile.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Behind Chaotic Isle was a pirate ship that contained a lot of Bakemon that is wearing pirate gear. Pirate bandannas, eyepatches, you name it! Hookmon was on board on his ship, looking down upon his ally, Shadramon.  
  
"Right now, Shadramon. That boat containing our foes is coming closer and closer to us, as well as ruining our master plan." Hookmon said. "I am sailing off right now with our prisoner and I am counting on YOU to keep these children at bay while I am gone. I have also ordered my special friends to stay behind to help you out with the battle."  
  
"Thats good..." Shadramon said, with a sigh. "Do not worry, I will teach these brats for poking their noses in where it doesn't even belong! And I know how."  
  
Hookmon was confused as Shadramon brought out a syring that contain a strange purple liquid. "What is that?"  
  
"Ever heard of a rare fruit in Silesia World known as Shinka Berry?" Shadramon asked.  
  
Hookmon nodded. "Yes... The Shinka Berry is used for making Pokemon to Digivolve into their Ultimate or Mega forms. Why?"  
  
"Because, I found a Shinka Berry, mashed it and contained it in this syring." Shadramon said, holding it up into the air. "With this, we can get one of my zombie slaves to Digivolve into Ultimate, causing the Digidestined and their allies to lose! And that male Charizard is PERFECT!"  
  
"Who? Jay?" Hookmon asked.  
  
"Yes... His Ultimate form must be powerful! There is no time to waste!" Shadramon said. "You must hurry, Hookmon! If you miss tonight, then we will never get a second chance!"  
  
"All right! Good luck!" Hookmon called out as his pirate ship started to float away.  
  
Shadramon looked at the syring before he walked back to the base. "Yeah. I'm gonna need it..."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The moment the 50/50 hit land, Veemon leapt into the air and... "Veemon Digivolve to... EXVEEMON!!!" The massive blue dragon landed on the ground and used his tail to swat some on-coming Bakemon. "Back away, bozos! Coming through!"  
  
Agunimon turned to Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and the Agumon brothers. "You three stay here! Gigachumon, look after them!"  
  
"You got it!" Gigachumon said as he threw his fist into Bakemon that was trying to board the ship. "Thunder Knuckle!"  
  
"Thanks." Agunimon said as he leapt off the boat to join in with Alakazam, Eolitreemon, Ylangtilemon, Psylumemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Lowemon, Beetlemon, Lobomon and ExVeemon.  
  
Patamon waved. "Be careful!"  
  
"Good luck!" Bokomon called out.  
  
Agunimon and his team were plowing their way through the attacking Bakemon.   
  
Kazemon threw out some small whirlwinds that came out of the tip of her fingers. "Hurricane Wave!!!"  
  
Kumamon took a deep breath and blew out some cold air. "Crystal Freeze!!!"  
  
The lion head on Lowemon's chest opened its mouth, absorbed some dark energy into a ball and fired off a blast of black energy. "Shadow Meteor!!!"  
  
Attacks combined from the Warriors of Ice, Wind and Darkness caused the Bakemon to scatter and freeze at the same time, allowing the others to enter the base. To their surprise, Hookmon's base was an old castle for unknown reason.  
  
"Why...?" ExVeemon gasped.  
  
Agunimon turned to ExVeemon, lowering his eyes. "No time to ask questions, lets get in there!"  
  
"ExVeemon, you better Digivolve!" Kazemon noted.  
  
"Right!" ExVeemon nodded as Digi-code covered his body. ExVeemon's body was covered in green armour, black trousers, parts that belong to Stingmon, two machine guns on his hips and a mask over his head as he evolved into Ultimate. "ExVeemon Digivolve to..... PAILDRAMON!!!"  
  
Ylangtilemon smiled. "All right! Our team is too powerful for Hookmon and Shadramon to handle, I will bet they will fall!"  
  
Alakazam opened the door and gasped. "No... Your wrong, Ylangtilemon... Look!"  
  
Everyone saw that when the door opened, there were two passageways leading to somewhere. Lobomon turned to Agunimon. "I have a plan! The Legendary Warriors could take the left one while Ylangtilemon, Paildramon and the others take the other one!"  
  
"Good idea!" Agunimon said, leading Lobomon, Beetlemon, Lowemon, Kazemon and Kumamon into the left passageway. "You guys go on ahead! We will catch up! Hopefully, this will take us to either Hookmon or Shadramon!"  
  
Paildramon nodded. "All right! Let's go!" Paildramon said, leading Eolitreemon, Ylangtilemon, Psylumemon and Alakazam through the other passageway.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The Pokemon people of Soyoko Island were just standing around, with the colourful hypnotic look in their eyes, waiting for their master to come back.  
  
The moment Shadramon entered the room, they all stood to attention. "Ah, waiting for me?"  
  
"Yes, my master..." Zara said, in a unemotional voice. "We live to serve you."  
  
"Excellent! Now, you remember what I have told you?" Shadramon asked.  
  
Everyone in the room nodded, together saying... "Yes, master."  
  
Shadramon laughed as he opened the door. "All right! Get into position! Jay! I want you to be the last person to leave this room as I will be behind you."  
  
Jay bowed. "Yes, my master."  
  
"Good. Now! Move it!" Shadramon yelled out as Zara led the hypnotised Pokemon out of the room, with Jay the last person to leave, with the evil Armour Digimon following. "I can't wait for my results!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Lowemon, Kazemon and Kumamon burst into a room where they found out they took the wrong tunnel. The room they were in was a huge box-like shape, the walls where lighted up a huge mystical blue pool that was in the middle of the room. In the corner of the room was a giant yellow cube-shape object.  
  
Lobomon growled with fustration. "Great! Just great! We took the wrong turning!"  
  
"What is this place...?" Kazemon muttered to herself, walking forward until she noticed the yellow cube-shape object. "And what is that thing?!"  
  
Agunimon walked up and joined Kazemon. "Looks like a cube, Zoe. Though, I think we should leave it. It doesn't look like Shadramon and his buddies are in here."  
  
"Which means the other tunnel where Paildramon and the others took must be the one where it will lead us to Shadramon and Hookmon!" Lowemon noted. "I say we better go back through that tunnel and quickly join Paildramon!"  
  
Beetlemon nodded and turned around to grab the doorknob. He tried to twist it but, much to his horror, the door didn't budged. He slammed his thunderous fist against the metal door. "Damn it! Its locked! This was a trap!"  
  
"JP! Calm down!" Lobomon said, drawing his saber out. "I will deal with this. I will cut that door down!"  
  
But, before Lobomon could slash his weapon upon the door, a low machinery noise and a hiss was heard. They all darted their heads around, trying to find the source of the noise.  
  
"What was that?!" Kazemon gasped.  
  
Kumamon looked at the gigantic pool and gasped when he saw a pair of glowing red eyes. "You guys. Something tells me that we are not alone in this room!"  
  
Beetlemon: "Wha..?! How do you mean?!"  
  
"Because there is something in that pool!" Kumamon yelled out, before the eyes in the water stopped glowing.  
  
Agunimon gritted his teeth. "This is bad... I hope the others are doing okay..."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Paildramon, Eolitreemon, Psylumemon, Ylangtilemon and Alakazam arrived into another huge room. They all darted their heads around the room before having a small meeting.  
  
"This place is empty! No one is here!" Ylangtilemon said.  
  
"It can't be! I can sense my friend's pleas for help!" Alakazam retorted, darting his head around again. "They are here somewhere! Shadramon must have ordered them to hide and then, attack!"  
  
Eolitreemon sighed. "Are you sure...?"  
  
Before Alakazam could reply, two figures walked into the room with an evil glint in their eyes. One of them was a human-like man with his entire body covered in blue flames while the other one was a Frankinstien-like creature with his body covered in green skin and metal parts. His face was covered by a metal mask and held a massive axe.  
  
Alakazam nodded. "Oh yes... I am so sure."  
  
"Thats nice..." Eolitreemon muttered.  
  
"Paildramon, what are those Digimon over there...?" Psylumemon asked.  
  
Paildramon lowered his eyes. "Trouble! Nothing but, trouble! That is BlueMeramon and Boltmon!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:BlueMeramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Fire Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Ice Phantom, Cold Flame  
  
(Rika) Rumoured to have Digivolved from a cold-hearted Meramon, BlueMeramon uses ice attacks that are shaped up like flames. His special attack is the Ice Phantom that will put the cold on you.  
  
***  
  
NAME:Boltmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Data.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Tomahawk Crunch, Tomahawk Knuckle  
  
(Renamon) This battle shall be tough for Paildramon's group as Boltmon's Tomahawk Crunch will leave you in many pieces. Boltmon is rumoured to have Digivolved from SkullMeramon.  
  
*************************  
  
"Welcome to your doom!" Boltmon said, swinging his axe around a bit before laughing. "Boy, I just love saying that."  
  
"And yet, it doesn't sound scary..." Ylangtilemon muttered, shaking his head.  
  
BlueMeramon sneered as he pointed his blue-covered flaming finger towards Paildramon. "I bet you want to find our leader?"  
  
"You bet right!" Paildramon shouted out, clutching his fist as he gave a death glare to BlueMeramon. "Where is he?!"  
  
"He is coming, be patient." BlueMeramon said, laughing.  
  
Before Psylumemon could say something, Alakazam held his hand out. "Alakazam? What are you...?"  
  
"Once Shadramon is here, we will attack him and then, destroy him." Alakazam explained. "This way, we will be able to free our friends quickly then we thought."  
  
"But, what if Shadramon isn't alone?" Paildramon asked.  
  
Eolitreemon smirked. "What are the chances of that happening?"  
  
Before anyone else could reply, the door opened up and the Pokemon hybrids came into the huge room with Shadramon behind them all. The evil Armour Digimon flew above his zombie slaves as he glared at his opponents.  
  
BlueMeramon laughed again. "Oh... The chances are high."  
  
"Grr! Shut up!" Eolitreemon yelled out.  
  
"Welcome, foolish Digimon!" Shadramon yelled out, laughing. "Welcome to my lovely little home. I call it the Room of the Champion and the Dead! We are the Champion and your the Dead!"  
  
"That is the worst welcoming I have ever heard!" Paildramon muttered, lowering his eyes.  
  
"Well, you better get use to it because you will never make it out alive!" Boltmon said, taking a step forward. "With me on the job, you will never get pass by."  
  
Psylumemon turned to Ylangtilemon with a confused look. "This is the first time I have seen Boltmon so, what is he talking about?"  
  
Ylangtilemon shrugged in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, nothing much except he is a Mega Digimon and Mega Digimon tend to be a lot stronger than Ultimate Digimon like us."  
  
"Oh... Ulp..." Psylumemon squeaked, gulping.  
  
Alakazam sneered as he glared at Shadramon. "You monster!!! Where is that trickous partner of yours?! Where is Hookmon?!"  
  
"Hookmon isn't here, shall we take a message for you?" BlueMeramon said, causing Shadramon and Boltmon to snigger.  
  
"Oh no... He is gone already?!" Eolitreemon said, gasping. "We have to tell the others!!!"  
  
"We will AFTER Shadramon has been put down!" Ylangtilemon said, drawing his wooden staff out of nowhere and swung it around a little. "Now, free those Pokemon right now!"  
  
Shadramon hovered down beside Jay and laughed. "Well... You have to rephrase that because WE will put YOU down and I think the Legendary Warriors won't help you right now."  
  
Paildramon's eyes widened. "What?! What have you done to them!?"  
  
"Lets just say they in a room with a couple of Hookmon's personal friends." BlueMeramon laughed, crossing his arms with an evil grin on his face.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Look!" Kumamon cried out, pointing to the pool once again. The pair of eyes glowed underneath the glowing blue water. "Something is in there!"  
  
The others noticed the eyes in the pool and backed away from it. "What is that?!" Beetlemon asked. He turned around to Lobomon, whom still stood near the locked metal door with his saber out. "Lobomon! Get us out of here!"  
  
Lobomon nodded and raised his weapon towards the door. "Right!"  
  
"Not so fast!!!" Called a voice out and a giant metallic sea dragon whoms body is entirly blue came out of the pool. "Your not going anywhere!"  
  
Lowemon growled. "A servant of Hookmon?!"  
  
"But, he looks so strong..." Agunimon said to himself, confused. "More like a Mega and he serves a Champion Digimon?!"  
  
The blue metal sea dragon laughed as the yellow cube at the side of the room started to move. The bottom of the cube came out with four legs, the side of the cube came out with two arms and a robotic head came out of the top. "Hello. Company?"  
  
"That creature is not alone..." Kazemon said, in shock.  
  
"Who are these guys?!" Agunimon asked out loud.  
  
The metal sea dragon and the cube monster laughed together.  
  
"Your doom!" The blue metal sea dragon said, grinning eviliy.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"And now, the battle will begin after THIS!" Shadramon said, drawing out the syring. "Ah, the moment I have been waiting for!"  
  
Psylumemon gasped. "That stuff inside that syring! Thats the Shinka Berry!"  
  
"The what?!" Paildramon asked, confused.  
  
"The Shinka Berry! It is used to help Pokemon to Digivolve into Ultimate or Mega forms!" Psylumemon explained. "Shadramon must be gonna get one of these Pokemon to evolve into Ultimate!"  
  
Shadramon laughed. "Thats right. After this, we will have 4 Ultimates and one pathetic Psychic on that side."  
  
"Pathetic Psychic?!" Alakazam yelled out, angry.  
  
"And on this side, 1 Armour, 2 Ultimates and a Mega... As well as a lot of slaved Pokemon... Chances of us winning are very high. So.... In it goes!" Shadramon laughed, shoving the needle of the syring into Jay's arm.  
  
Alakazam gasped. "JAY?! NO!!!"  
  
Jay screamed in pain as the needle went through his skin and entered his bloodstream where Shadramon shoved the juice of the Shinka Berry into it. Jay fell to his knees, still hypnotised, panting as sweat ran down his head. He lefted his head and gave out the traditional Charizard roar as Digi-code covered his body.  
  
"It times..." Ylangtilemon said, in utter shock. "He... He is Digivolving..."  
  
Inside the Digi-code, Jay's Charizard body started to morph. "Charizard SHINKA!!!" Through the transformation, Jay's new look was almost based upon an AeroVeedramon. Except, his body was still orange and still has a bit of a Charizard look though, meaner and has a white mane on his head. When the white man was fully placed, he roared out his new form. "CHARDRAMON!!!"  
  
The new Digivolved Pokemon, Chardramon, stood beside Shadramon with the hypnotised look still in his eyes. Shadramon, Boltmon and BlueMeramon laughed as Chardramon snarled towards Paildramon, Eolitreemon, Ylangtilemon and Psylumemon.   
  
Zara took one look at Chardramon in her hypnotised state and somehow, she able to mutter something in a low, sad voice before he became silent again. "Oh... Jay... I'm sorry..."  
  
Alakazam stood shock still as he stared at his friend's new form. "Jay... Oh my god..."  
  
"Damn you, Shadramon!" Eolitreemon said, glaring at the Armour Digimon. "How can you live with yourself?! You will pay for this!"   
  
Shadramon laughed again. "My dear idiots, you are facing against a powerful force. You will never win against me."  
  
Paildramon just stared. "Now what are we going to do...?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
----------------------------  
  
So... Digimon Information about Chardramon will be at the start of the next chapter. Also, who are the two new evil Digimon Agunimon and the Legendary Warriors are facing? Well, wait until the next chapter.  
  
Mimi: And...?  
  
Oh yes... I am gonna say sorry to Max. Sorry for hurting your feelings. Just feeling a bit stressed out ever since I was awaken by some band practise noises.  
  
Kazu: Ninetalesuk, nobody will ever notice that.  
  
Well, you sure did notice, Kazu, as you were the one PLAYING the drums!  
  
Kazu: Heh... ^^;  
  
Forth chapter of Mega Crossover is in productions... As well as me, trying to regain my sanity back from all this crazy talk.  
  
Sora: So... Anything else?  
  
Nothing, minus this...  
  
*Opens door*  
  
Ash: What...? *Walks out of the room* What is out here...?  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inumon: MMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dramon: GET THIS THING AWAY FROM MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*WarGreymon flies over head*  
  
WarGreymon: Sorry about that, Ash.  
  
Ash: *On floor, footprints, pawprints and dragon prints on his body* No worries, I know how it feels to run away...   
  
Matt: How do you mean...?  
  
Ash: Well...  
  
Kuzaimon: Oh, Ashy!  
  
*Ash jumps up and started to run, REALLY fast with Kuzaimon on his tail*  
  
Ash: SEE YA!!!!!!  
  
Kuzaimon: Kissy-wissy time, my lovely Ashy-Washy.  
  
Oy... Peace and quiet... Hopefully, all of you will be GONE while it is Christmas week.  
  
Sora: No worries, Ninetalesuk. We will spend time with our friends and family on that week, away from you.  
  
Good! Anyway, until next time...  
  
Joey, Inumon & Dramon: HHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!  
  
So long... ¬_¬U...  
  
Ninetales: ^-^ Ninetales! (Hit it!)  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: Is it getting old or what?! 


	7. The Raging Chardramon! Beast Spirit Evol...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to another chapter of Digimon Frontier story special! And I am your host, Ninetalesuk! A British guy in college whom favourite Pokemon is Ninetales.  
  
Davis: Oh, so THATS what the UK stands for...  
  
*Groan* And ya just figured THAT out...?  
  
Davis: Heh... ^^;  
  
Anyway... Has Misty finally figured out that Ash is being chased by the Ultimate Digivolved form of his Bayleef yet?  
  
Ash: *Runs by* HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
Kuzaimon: ASHY!!! WAIT UP!!! *Chases Ash right behind him*  
  
Misty: HEY!!! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU ^$£"^$£!!!!!!! *Runs after Kuzaimon*  
  
Ryo: She knows...  
  
Oy... Whats next?  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales! Nine Nine Ninetales! (The Running Kuzaimon! Buy now at Epsilon Zeta Corp. Only $3.25!) Nine!!! ^-^  
  
Yo, Epsilon. Good news for ya, my Ninetales has became an advatisor for your shop!  
  
Ninetales: Nine! ^_^  
  
Anyway, I do hope you are enjoying this story so far. Plus, Chardramon is owned by AnT. If ya wanna use that beast, ya better ask him! Otherwise, you will feel his wrath!!!  
  
Tai: I agree with that... After all, he got his MechBlastoisemon to make me and WarGreymon all washed up! So, if you ever use his Digivolved Pokemon, perpare to die!  
  
Okay... Moving on. How is the play coming along, Knuckles?  
  
Knuckles: Oh, its coming along fine...  
  
Well, can't wait to see the updates.  
  
Knuckles: Neither can I... -_-U  
  
Anyway, I wanna try out MajinMewtwo's new catch phrase.  
  
Dramon: And that is...?  
  
THAT'S A WRAP!!!  
  
*A Dratini came out of nowhere and wraps around Dramon*  
  
Dramon: ARGH! HELP!!!  
  
Tai: Right! I'm off!  
  
Erm... Tai... Where you going?  
  
Tai: You will soon see at the end of the chapter. *Walks out*  
  
Yeesh, that was weird.  
  
Izzy: Never mind. I must say, I think you are pretty famous.  
  
How do you mean...?  
  
Izzy: Well, you have got reviews from AnT, Patrick O'Shea, Epsilon, Dragi, Youkai Youko, Pyra and now, a review from MajinMewtwo. Your quite good, Ninetalesuk. Maybe you could be famous.  
  
Heh... You think so? Well, maybe. Maybe not.   
  
Ken: As a guy called Andy Warhol said, 'Everyone will be famous for fifteen minutes'.  
  
Mimi: How can everyone be famous for fifteen minutes? There's not enough time in the world?  
  
Ken: No, no, Mimi... He didn't mean everyone would be famous! You know... He was generalising upon the modern society. You know, people become famous for a little while then they disappear. Like Rene and Renatta.  
  
Matt: Or Simon Dee.  
  
Guardromon: Or Gandhi.  
  
Ken: Yeah. So see, maybe this it's.......... *Confused look* Gandhi?  
  
Guardromon: Yeah.  
  
Kazu: Guardromon, why does Gandhi have to do with this?  
  
Guardromon: Pretty simple to explain, Kazu. I mean, he made one great film and then you never saw him again.  
  
(The Digidestined and the Tamers stared at him, silence for 4 minutes).  
  
*Sniggering* OK... All right, enough fun. Let's start the show.  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales! ^_^ (Hit it!)  
  
Yolei: *wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: Look at the pwetty stars... *Faints*  
  
Ryo: Oh brother... -_-U  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Jay screamed in pain as the needle went through his skin and entered his bloodstream where Shadramon shoved the juice of the Shinka Berry into it. Jay fell to his knees, still hypnotised, panting as sweat ran down his head. He lefted his head and gave out the traditional Charizard roar as Digi-code covered his body.  
  
"It times..." Ylangtilemon said, in utter shock. "He... He is Digivolving..."  
  
Inside the Digi-code, Jay's Charizard body started to morph. "Charizard SHINKA!!!" Through the transformation, Jay's new look was almost based upon an AeroVeedramon. Except, his body was still orange and still has a bit of a Charizard look though, meaner and has a white mane on his head. When the white man was fully placed, he roared out his new form. "CHARDRAMON!!!"  
  
The new Digivolved Pokemon, Chardramon, stood beside Shadramon with the hypnotised look still in his eyes. Shadramon, Boltmon and BlueMeramon laughed as Chardramon snarled towards Paildramon, Eolitreemon, Ylangtilemon and Psylumemon.   
  
Zara took one look at Chardramon in her hypnotised state and somehow, she able to mutter something in a low, sad voice before he became silent again. "Oh... Jay... I'm sorry..."  
  
Alakazam stood shock still as he stared at his friend's new form. "Jay... Oh my god..."  
  
"Damn you, Shadramon!" Eolitreemon said, glaring at the Armour Digimon. "How can you live with yourself?! You will pay for this!"   
  
Shadramon laughed again. "My dear idiots, you are facing against a powerful force. You will never win against me."  
  
Paildramon just stared. "Now what are we going to do...?"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Chardramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Dragon Beast Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Hell Bomb, Wing Storm, Pyro Torpedo  
  
(Ken) Chardramon is the Ultimate form of Charizard. This Digimon loves to fight and his attacks are dangerous enough to destroy an entire village! His Pyro Torpedo will finish you off!  
  
*************************  
  
Chardramon turned to Shadramon with a blank look on his face. "How may I serve you, master?"  
  
Shadramon laughed as he pointed towards Paildramon. "Attack Paildramon, AND KILL HIM!"  
  
With a roar, Chardramon flew into the air and headed towards Paildramon. The Ultimate Data Dragon quickly leapt up into the air as he and Chardramon faced off one another.   
  
Alakazam cursed under his breath as he stared at Shadramon, BlueMeramon, Boltmon and the hypnotised Pokemon. "You will never get away with this, you monster!"  
  
"Oh, I have! Plus, do not ever think your Legendary friends are gonna help... because, they are in the hands of ChaosSeadramon and Bulbmon!" Shadramon said, laughing.  
  
Ylangtilemon gasped. "Bulbmon?! ChaosSeadramon?!"  
  
"Yep! They are goners! HAHAHAHAA!!!" BlueMeramon said, laughing.  
  
"And now, DIE!!!" Shadramon added, laughing as well as the good guys prepared themselves for battle against the evil and the slaves.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"So... You guys are known as ChaosSeadramon and Bulbmon...?" Beetlemon asked, taking his stance.  
  
The metallic blue sea dragon nodded. "That is correct, I am ChaosSeadramon!!!"  
  
"And I am Bulbmon!" Said the gigantic yellow bulb-like creature with four legs, two arms and a massive head. "So, prepare to die!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:ChaosSeadramon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Android Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Ultimate Stream, Hell Squeeze  
  
(Matt) ChaosSeadramon is the Viral form of MetalSeadramon, which means his Ultimate Stream is like MetalSeadramon's River of Power, TROUBLE!!!  
  
***  
  
NAME:Bulbmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Machine Digimon  
ATTACKS:Mad Pump, Octagon Attack  
  
(TK) Also known as Valvemon, Bulbmon is a very tough opponent thanks to his hard armour. His Mad Pump is a very damaging wind that will blow and entire forest away!  
  
**************************  
  
A soft chuckle came from ChaosSeadramon's lips. "So, you are the brats that is giving Shadramon and Hookmon the headaches? Oh, please! You don't look so tough!"  
  
Agunimon, Beetlemon and Kazemon set their sights on ChaosSeadramon while Lobomon, Kumamon and Lowemon turned to Bulbmon. The fists of Agunimon was covered in flames, the fingertips of Kazemon's was whirling in wind while Beetlemon's fists was crackling with electricity.  
  
"Well, let's prove it to ya!" Agunimon yelled out as he threw his flame covered fists towards ChaosSeadramon. "Pyro Punch!"  
  
"Thunder Fist!!!" Beetlemon shouted, slamming his fists upon the ground, releasing the electricity.  
  
"Hurricane Wave!!!" Kazemon yelled, releasing the wind energy upon the metallic dragon.  
  
The triple attacks combinded with each other, causing a mixture of power between the elements of flame, thunder and wind. But, it wasn't enough as ChaosSeadramon was still standing and laughing as the metal part of his body where the attacks struck him didn't effect him. "Pathetic! MY TURN!!!" Before the three warriors could react, a blast of dark, cold water came out of the noise cannon and blew Agunimon, Beetlemon and Kazemon away. "ULTIMATE STREAM!!!"  
  
Agunimon, Beetlemon and Kazemon all cried in pain as they crashed into the wall and de-evolved back into Takuya, JP and Zoe.  
  
JP gritted his teeth and looked up. "That power of his... is amazing..."  
  
"Looks like I was right... That guy must be a Mega..." Takuya muttered, gritting his teeth as well. But, instread of sitting on the ground, he was busy helping Zoe up.  
  
"What about the others...?" Zoe asked, turning to the remaining three warriors.  
  
The gun mounted on Lobomon's arm started to glow, Kumamon took a deep breath and the lion head on Lowemon's chest opens its mouth and drew in dark energy.  
  
Bulbmon laughed. "You can't damage me and my supreme armour!"  
  
Lobomon didn't reply and simply fired a laser. "Howling Laser!!!"  
  
"Crystal Freeze!!!" Kumamon called out, blowing off cold energy.  
  
"Shadow Meteor!!!" Lowemon roared, firing off his best attack.  
  
"Is that the best you got?! Never mind..." Bulbmon laughed as he held out one of his arms and opened it up to show off a massive pipe. "MAD PUMP!!!"  
  
With a powerful blast of dark wind energy, Lobomon and his team were blown back and slammed into the wall as well. They slammed into it HARD and de-evolved back into Koji, Koichi and Tommy.  
  
Koji rubbed his head. "They are too strong!"  
  
"We have to think of a different attack plan!" Koichi said, helping Tommy up.  
  
"Yeah, before we are finished!" Tommy said, nodding.  
  
Takuya got up and drew out his D-Tector once again. "Well, you know what to do then?!"  
  
The other five Digidestined drew their D-Tectors out and nodded. "YEAH!!!"  
  
Just as ChaosSeadramon and Bulbmon were confused with the Digidestined's determination, the screens of the six Digivices glowed as the image of a new Spirit came upon it. The Beast Spirits!  
  
Slashing their D-Tectors around a huge ball of Digi-code that was whirling around their hands, they yelled out a new phrase. "EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!"  
  
The Beast Spirit of Flame was activated as it subtly roared and released some fire out of its body. With a scream from Takuya, a massive dragon with red bird-like wings stood in his place as he roared out his name of his new form. "RAGH!!! BURNINGGREYMON!!!"  
  
A subtle howl and a flash was all it took from the Beast Spirit of Light as it was activated from Koji's calling. The lone wolf of the group yelled as he evolved into a white wolf-like robotic creature with golden wings. He gave out a huge howling noise as he completed his transformation. "KENDOGARURUMON!!! HOWL!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
From the Beast Spirit of Darkness, the small statue gave out a short roar and released the black energy around its user. Koichi yelled out as he transformed into a robotic black lion, roaring. "JAGERLOWEMON!!!"  
  
Thunder and electricity was released from the Beast Spirit of Thunder as JP activated its hidden power. The oldest group of the Digidestined yelled as he soon became a massive blue tank with only one thing to say. "METALKABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
Zoe could feel the energy from the Beast Spirit of Wind as it released a calm blow of wind. She screamed and sighed as she became a humanoid female Digimon with bird-like wings and her mouth covered by a pink cloth. "ZEPHYRMON!!!"  
  
Finally, Tommy yelled as the Beast Spirit of Ice was actived, releasing its powerful cold energy upon the youngest Digidestined of the group. With a quick transformation, Tommy soon became a giant yeti with axes, swinging them around as he completed his evolution. "ROAR!!!! KORIKKAKUMON!!!"  
  
Not even ChaosSeadramon and Bulbmon were expecting this, the appearance of the Legendary Beast Warriors shocked them. Yet, it didn't even fazed them.  
  
"So... This is the Spirit Evolution we have been hearing about, huh?" ChaosSeadramon asked. "Impressive yet, it is foolish of you to even think you can stand up to us!"  
  
Bulbmon nodded. "Yes! You children are doomed! We shall destroy you and blast you into pieces!!!"  
  
"You are so kind..." Zephyrmon said, crossing her arms.  
  
"If our Beast forms aren't enough to beat you, at least we will not go down without a fight!!!" BurningGreymon roared, pointing to ChaosSeadramon. "Ready?! LETS GO!!!"  
  
JagerLowemon nodded. "You got it!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Flamethrower!"  
  
"Aeroblast!"  
  
"Thunderbolt!"  
  
Ylangtilemon was ducking and moving from the attacks of a hypnotised Ninetales, Lugia and Zapdos as they tried to blast him down with their attacks. Luckily for Ylangtilemon, he had his handy wooden staff to leap over the attacking Pokemon and rush away from them. "Whoa... This is the toughest battle for me ever!"  
  
"Ice Phantom!!!" BlueMeramon yelled out, firing off a blast of cold energy from his hand.  
  
"And its going to get even tougher!" Ylangtilemon noted as he quickly leapt into the air and grabbed onto a light and gasped in horror as he saw BlueMeramon's attack hitting the Ninetales, Lugia and Zapdos. Their legs were encased in ice and they couldn't move. When BlueMeramon just laughed, this made the Ultimate form of Sceptile angry. "He is not sorry for what he is just done! No pun intended but, he is really cold as ice!"  
  
Eolitreemon and Psylumemon were having some problems. Not only were they have to face upon a Mega Digimon like Boltmon but, they also have too keep their eyes out for the tricky Shadramon, whom was sitting on top of a door ledge, laughing his head off, as well as dealing with the attackers of the hypnotised Pokemon slaves.  
  
"Perfect! What could get any worst than this...?" Eolitreemon muttered.  
  
Boltmon smirked as he threw his giant axe. "Tomahawk Crunch!"  
  
The moment Eolitreemon and Psylumemon leapt out of the way to duck Boltmon's attack, they were shock to see the axe spinning right back to Boltmon, catching it as he laughed.  
  
Psylumemon glared at Eolitreemon. "Next time, shut up!"  
  
Eolitreemon grunted. "Sorry."  
  
Zara and a couple of hypnotised Ho-ohs and Articunos were surrounding Alakazam. Zara snarled as she took a step towards her old friend. "It will be a pleasure of smearing your blood against these walls, traitor of the great Hookmon!"  
  
With a sigh, Alakazam closed his eyes and held his hand out. "I am sorry, Zara... Forgive me... PSYCHIC!" With a blast of his powerful energy, Zara and the four other Pokemon were blown back. Alakazam looked up to see the battle between Paildramon and Jay's new Ultimate form, Chadramon. "Please be careful... both of you!"  
  
Paildramon stared at Jay that has become a powerful Chardramon. The Ultimate Data Dragon sighed. "Jay, listen to me! This isn't right! Please, don't make me fight you!"  
  
"Destroy... Destroy.... DESTROY!!!!!" Chardramon roared, muttering like a blood-crazed zombie. And then, the Ultimate Vaccine Dragon opened his mouth to unleash a barrage of intense flames. "HELL BOMB!!!"  
  
"Whoa!" Paildramon gasped as he quickly moved to one side and watched as the attack crashed into the roof, causing it to explode. "Oh my... How powerful are these Chardramon...?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
On board the 50/50 boat that was on the edge of the Chaotic Isle... Gigachumon saw an explosion from the roof of Hookmon's base and frowned. "Looks like they are having an intense battle..."  
  
"Can't we do something?" Asked Agumon, whom was standing with Bokomon as they witness the explosion. "What if they are in trouble...?"  
  
"If they are in trouble, there is nothing we can do..." Bokomon said. "Apart from Gigachumon, none of us are weak Rookies and don't the power to Digivolve."  
  
"What about Patamon?" Gigachumon asked. "He use to be Lord Seraphimon..."  
  
Bokomon bowed his head. "I am sorry... Patamon's holy powers of Seraphimon are hidden somewhere in his body. He can't Digivolve until Seraphimon's powers return, which will be in the distant future... Special Digimon or not, Patamon can't help us. It is up to Agunimon and the others..."  
  
Agumon nodded and turned back to the castle, a worried look in his eyes. "Everyone... Please... Be all right..."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"KILL!!!" Chardramon roared, trying to bite Paildramon's tail. "KILL!!!"  
  
"Yeesh... From a brainy Pokemon to a thick-headed bully... I just hope you get your low IQ from Shadramon's hypnosis, Jay..." Paildramon muttered, moving his tail away.  
  
Chardramon turned back to Paildramon, a death look in his hypnotised eyes. "I am no longer Jay! I am Chardramon!!!"  
  
"Jay or Chardramon... Either way, I am still gonna get my butt whopped by ya!" Paildramon said, drawing his hip-guns out. "But, I can't give up. I'm sorry, Jay. I have to attack!"  
  
Alakazam saw all of this and sighed before glaring at Shadramon. "If only I have enough power to overcome his Psychic Wave attack! If only..."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
An intense moment has come upon these two sides. BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, JagerLowemon, Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon and Korikkakumon VS ChaosSeadramon and Bulbmon.  
  
After a couple of seconds, Bulbmon quickly transformed into his original shape. A giant yellow cube. (A/N: If anyone has played Digimon World 2003/Digimon World 3 for the Sony Playstation, then you will know what I mean) He began to roll towards his opponent. "OCTAGON ATTACK!!!"  
  
But, with an amazing strength, Korikkakumon quickly rushed forward and held his huge hands out to slow the rolling Bulbmon down. He drew his fist back and punched Bulbmon's shell, HARD! Thus, making a dent in the armour of the mechanical Digimon.  
  
A white light and a black energy appeared in the mouths of KendoGarurumon and JagerLowemon.  
  
"Lupine Laser!!!"  
  
"Ebony Blast!!!"  
  
The two attacks knocked Bulbmon back and he returned into his true form, just to meet Korikkakumon slashing his axes about. "AVALANCHE AXES!!!"  
  
Bulbmon screamed with pain as the axes cut through his body. He took a few steps back and growled. "Impossible! How could you hurt me THIS badly?! I will make you pay!!!"  
  
"Not today!" JagerLowemon said, roaring as he leapt into the air. His body was soon covered in darkness as he flew through the air, the darkness transformed into a lion shape. "Dark Master!!!"  
  
"Think that can stop me?! THINK AGAIN!!!" Bulbmon shouted, drawing his pipe out again to fire off a powerful blast of wind. "MAD PUMP!!!"  
  
But, much to the shock and horror to Bulbmon, JagerLowemon and his attack went through the powerful wind and went THROUGH Bulbmon himself. Beast Warrior of Darkness turned around to see Bulbmon on his knees. "Koji, NOW!!!"  
  
KendoGarurumon nodded as he opened his mouth again to fire off a white laser. "Lupine Laser!!!" His attack hit the area where JagerLowemon used his attack on. Beast Warrior of Light was using his attack to increase the pain. He kept going and going until...  
  
"NO!!! ARGH!!!" Bulbmon screamed in pain as his Digi-code came out. "NNOOOOO!!!!! STOP THIS!!!"  
  
KendoGarurumon smirked as Digi-code covered his body. "KENDOGARURUMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! LOBOMON!!!" With a step forward, Lobomon took his D-Tector out and started to scan Bulbmon's data. "You soul is clouded with evil and it is time to purify it! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
Bulbmon screamed again and vanished, leaving his Digi-egg to fly away. "Bulbmon!!!" ChaosSeadramon yelled, in shock as he witness this amazing turn of event. He glared angry at the Digidestined. "You may have defeated my friend but, you will never beat ME!!!"  
  
"Think again!" Zephyrmon said, throwing off a whirlwind of pink energy. "Hurricane Gale!!!"  
  
ChaosSeadramon laughed as Zephyrmon's attack didn't fazed his armour. "Foolish! Your just as weak as your other form! Hell Squeeze!!!" With a quick flick, ChaosSeadramon had wrapped himself around Zephyrmon and started to squeeze her air out. "Any last words?"  
  
Zephyrmon nodded. "Have... a meal... *Gasp*"  
  
"A... meal?" ChaosSeadramon asked, confused and looked down to see MetalKabuterimon pointing his nose cannon towards his mouth. "Huh?!"  
  
"Unhand Zoe, you perverted creep!" MetalKabuterimon yelled out, firing off a blast of electrical energy from his cannon. "Electron Cannon!!!"  
  
"Yah! Ultimate Stre...." ChaosSeadramon didn't had time to counter as he felt MetalKabuterimon's attack going into his opened mouth, and allowing him to let go of Zephyrmon as the electrical energy went through his body, causing him to scream in pain. "STOP IT!!! ARGH!!!"  
  
MetalKabuterimon turned to the final Beast Warrior. "BurningGreymon, get him!"  
  
"Right!!!" BurningGreymon said, flapping his wings and flew up to the damaged ChaosSeadramon. "Hey, ugly!!! Eat this! Wildfire Tsunami!!!" BurningGreymon released a blast of intense flames from his entire body as it entered the mouth of the dazed ChaosSeadramon.  
  
"Enough! Enough! ENOUGH!!!" ChaosSeadramon yelled out, screaming in pain as the flames started to burn his insides. "Stop this pain!!!"  
  
BurningGreymon smirked as he up high again and wacked ChaosSeadramon's head, HARD with his tail. "Take this! And this! And this!"  
  
Feeling the rapid attacks from BurningGreymon, ChaosSeadramon yelled as he crashed into the ground, damaged and weakened, as his Digi-code came out. "No...."  
  
"BURNINGGREYMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! AGUNIMON!!!" Standing beside ChaosSeadramon and scanning his data with his D-Tector, Agunimon spoke as he watched the fall of the evil sea dragon. "Looks like I have to put you out of your misery. My Digivice will purify your soul! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
Within moments, ChaosSeadramon was gone and a Digi-egg flew away. The two Human warriors and the four Beast warriors sighed with relief as they dealt with a couple of troublemakers.  
  
"Now thats done, let's head back and help the others!" JagerLowemon said, turning his head towards the locked door. "Come on! I have a feeling that this was a trap of Shadramon's."  
  
"Good idea..." Lobomon said, drawing his sabers out again and walked towards the door. "Give me a second and I will get us out of here."  
  
"Hold on a second, Koji!" MetalKabuterimon shouted out. "There is no need to go through that trouble! I have an idea of how we can get outta here!"  
  
"And how do we do that...?" Korikkakumon asked.  
  
A glint was seen in the eyes of MetalKabuterimon. "Just leave it to me!"  
  
"Oh brother..." Agunimon muttered, with a smile.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"We have to do something!" Eolitreemon said as he regrouped with Ylangtilemon and Psylumemon. Nearby, BlueMeramon and Boltmon started to gang up on them. "Before those two freeze us and chop us up!"  
  
"But, how?" Ylangtilemon asked. "Our strength is not enough to harm Boltmon! He is a Mega!"  
  
"Just leave it to me!" Psylumemon said, holding her eye-palmed hands up again and it glowed. "MENTAL CONFUSION!!!"  
  
BlueMeramon gasped and quickly closed his eyes. "Boltmon!!! Don't look into it!"  
  
"Too late!!!" Boltmon said, as purple mist surrounded him. "Never mind, I can still hurt them! TOMAHAWK KNUCKLE!!!"  
  
"WATCH IT!!!" BlueMeramon shouted as he quickly moved away from Boltmon's hard-knuckled punch. "That was me, you dolt!"  
  
"Oh... er... sorry..." Boltmon raised his axe into the air and threw it. "TOMAHAWK CRUNCH!!!"  
  
BlueMeramon muttered an insult as he quickly ducked. "You bolt-brain! Don't move until that Mental Confusion as wore off on ya! Understand me!?"  
  
"Yes, sir..." Boltmon said, sighing.  
  
BlueMeramon nodded and turned back to Ylangtilemon and his group. "And now, you shall fall beneath my power!!! COLD FLAME!!!"  
  
A blast of icy, hot blue fire was coming out of BlueMeramon's mouth. But, with a quick leap into the air, Ylangtilemon, Psylumemon and Eolitreemon decided to attack.  
  
"Get him!" Ylangtilemon said, firing off a bunch of sharp sticks. "Gaia's Revenge!!!"  
  
"You got it, boss! Vision Chaos!!!" Psylumemon called out, firing off ten thin beams from her fingers.  
  
"Righto! Bone Blader!!!" Eolitreemon announced, throwing a bone shrunken to his opponent.   
  
The Ultimate Icy Fire Digimon stood his ground and then, he found out those attacks weren't meant for him. They were heading straight for... "BOLTMON!!! DUCK!!!"  
  
"Huh...? AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Boltmon didn't had time to react as he was pushed back into a wall near Shadramon. He looked dizzy before he passed. "Erm... where is my axe...?"  
  
"Your axe...?" BlueMeramon slowly asked before he turned around and gasped. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Boltmon's axe was heading back to its owner but, in its way was BlueMeramon. It didn't take a genius that the sharp blade of the axe cut right through BlueMeramon, causing his Digi-code to come out and transformed him into a Digi-egg.  
  
"BlueMeramon?!" Shadramon gasped.  
  
"I...I'm sorry... my lord..." BlueMeramon muttered out before his Digi-code vanished, along with him and a small Digi-egg flew away.  
  
Ylangtilemon smirked. "One down, two creeps to go!"  
  
Nearby, Alakazam smiled as he stood near the door. "Good work, you guys. Now, go and get Shadramon! Without him around, the Pokemon are free..." Then, his smile turned into a frown as he looked up. "Along with Jay..."  
  
Paildramon unleashed a barrage of energy bullets from his hip-guns. "Desperato Blaster!!!"  
  
Chardramon simply smirked as he flaps its four wings, creating a devestating burst of sonicboom wind. "WING STORM!!!"  
  
"Whoa!!! For one that has just Digivolved, he sure is strong!" Paildramon noted as he was pushed back by the sonicboom wind and his attack was gone.   
  
"Its not even over until the Miltanks come home!" Shadramon called out, laughing as he flew into the air beside Chardramon. "All right, slave! Bring him to the ground!"  
  
"Yes, master!" Chardramon said, roaring as he rushed towards Paildramon. Suddenly, Chardramon's body was coated in intense flames, still rushing towards the Data Dragon Digimon. "PYRO TORPEDO!!!"  
  
Paildramon quickly moved out of the combined physical and special attack of Chardramon but, he fell down to the ground, clutching his wounds as he felt the burns of the flames. "Darn... He... He is too powerful..."  
  
"Paildramon... Just hold on a bit longer... Everything will be all right, I know it!" Alakazam muttered to himself. He looked up and gasped. "PAILDRAMON!!! LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
"Huh...?" Paildramon didn't had time to react as he felt his back landing on the ground and his chest being pressed by Chardramon's foot. "You need to lose some weight..."  
  
"Funny talk from a Digimon who is going to die!" Shadramon said, landing beside Paildramon's fallen form. He then, turned to Alakazam and the others. "Once my slave has dealt with this pathetic creature, YOUR NEXT!"  
  
"Jay!!! Don't do this!!!" Alakazam yelled out, in horror. "Please!!! Listen to me!!! I know your in there!!! I know you are strong enough to fight Shadramon's control!!! If you attack, the pain and agony will go through your heart for taking a life that has done nothing to you except, protecting himself!!!"  
  
Shadramon laughed. "Can it, you overgrown goat! Its over! Paildramon has lost and your next!"  
  
"Even if Paildramon is done for, we will avange his life! By taking yours, Shadramon!" Ylangtilemon said, hissing with anger.  
  
"Bold words, bold words!" Shadramon said, laughing. "Boltmon may be knocked-out and you have defeated BlueMeramon but, at least Chardramon is still in the game!"  
  
Paildramon slowly groaned from the pain. "Jay... Don't..."  
  
"Chardramon!!! FINISH HIM OFF!!!" Shadramon yelled out.  
  
Chardramon complied by opening his mouth with flames appearing in it.  
  
Alakazam gasped. "JAY!!! NO!!!"  
  
"HELL BOMB!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
So, is this the end for Paildramon or is there a miracle to come to stop Shadramon once and for all? And what was MetalKabuterimon's idea? Stay tune to the next chapter!  
  
Davis: *Phew* Intense...  
  
Ken: I agree...  
  
*Looks around* Well, I can't see anything or anyone that would like to make any silly comments so...  
  
Tai: *Bursts in, holding a clipboard and a small puppy following him* WAIT A MINUTE!!!  
  
Sora: Whoa.. Tai! Calm down! Who is that with ya?  
  
Labramon: Its me! Labramon! ^_^  
  
Mimi: How cute!!! *Hugs Labramon and starting to crush him*  
  
Labramon: @.@ Argh... Need... air... *Squeezes out*  
  
Tai: Right, Ninetalesuk! Labramon here is a bit upset you didn't bring in the main cast of his favourite show!  
  
Matt: Favourite show...?  
  
Labramon: Yep! All Dogs go to Heaven! ^_^  
  
Matt: Hmph... Not surprising since you are a dog.  
  
Labramon: Thanks! ^_^  
  
So... Whats with the clipboard?  
  
Tai: *Hands me the clipboard* I was able to talk to the main character of ADGTH with the help of Labramon. The German Shepherd known as Charlie Barkin said this! Read it and weep!  
  
*Reading* We are not happy that you haven't invited us! Me, Itchy and Sasha are coming to the start of the next chapter. Signed, Charlie Barkin. PS: Tai, you looked like an idiot wearing that Elvis outfit.  
  
Tai: WHA?! He didn't said that!!!  
  
I know that... I made it up! *Sigh* SO, they are coming next chapter huh? Well, it is just 3 seconds for them to come and leave because after seeing the insanity in this room, I wouldn't be amazed if they said 'Hello, goodbye' in one scentence.  
  
Takato: All Dogs go to Heaven, huh? Why did Tai helped out anyway?  
  
Ryo: To get him back for beating him on Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Takato: Oh yeah...  
  
Right... OK... Bring them in! I can handle them! Labramon, Tai... You two can go!  
  
Labramon: Hey! I'm not leaving yet!  
  
You are now... ROLL IT!  
  
*A Donphan chases Labramon using Rollout*  
  
Donphan: Don Don Donphan!  
  
Labramon: MMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: And I'm not going too, Ninetalesuk! You can't make me!  
  
True... But, I can do this. FIRE IT!  
  
Ninetales: Nine! Nine! (Uses Flamethrower on Tai) Ninetales! ^-^  
  
Tai: Ow.... @.@ *Passes out*  
  
All right... ADGTH cast will be here as well as what will be Paildramon's fate! See ya next time!  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales! ^-^ (HIT IT!)  
  
Yolei: *Wacks Davis*  
  
Davis: I bet Terra is loving this... -_-U 


	8. The End of Shadramon! A New Mission, A N...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Christmas is almost here and now, it is time to start the next chapter of this Frontier special!!! This will have a few twist and turns but, it will make out okay.  
  
Charlie: That's good! Now, start the story!  
  
¬.¬U Hold your horses.... Oh yeah, here are the three main characters from All Dogs go to Heaven. Charlie Barkin, Sasha La'Fleur and Itchy Itchford.  
  
Charlie: Hi.  
  
Sasha: Hello.  
  
Itchy: How are ya?  
  
Hey, Labramon! Ya happy?!  
  
Labramon: HOORAY!!! ^_^  
  
Sora: Take it as a big 'yes'...  
  
I know... -_-U I know...  
  
Labramon: I'm happy! I'm happy! *Walks over to Sasha* How are ya, cutey? *Winks*  
  
Sasha: What is the matter with him?  
  
Gabumon: He ate a lot of sugar. Either that or its his hormones.  
  
Charlie: For his sake, it better be a lot of sugar!  
  
Itchy: So, when is the story gonna start? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
  
Yolei: Story will start when I find where Davis is!  
  
*Knocks on the door*  
  
Who could that be...? *Opens door, blinking* Erm... A knight...?  
  
*A knight walks in*  
  
Charlie: Hey! I didn't know you invited a knight along with us!  
  
Tai: We didn't...  
  
Guilmon: *Sniffs* It's Davis!  
  
Tai: Davis?! What are you doing?!  
  
Davis: I am in a knight suit so I can do one thing, Tai! Protect me from Yolei.  
  
Itchy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And he is known to have the Courage! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ken: You don't know Yolei very well...  
  
Yolei: Got that right! ^_^  
  
Terriermon: Hey, Davis! *Brings out an American football* Get naked, go along! *About to throw it*  
  
Davis: Right! *Takes a step forward before...* HEY!!!   
  
Kazu: Heh.... You were about to do it, weren't ya?  
  
Davis: -_-U... Wish I brought my sword. Oh, well! At least I'm safe from Yolei!  
  
Sasha: He is so brave...  
  
Charlie: Like me?  
  
Sasha: Erm... Let me get you back to that later.  
  
Charlie: Hmph...  
  
Terriermon: Hey! Davis... That suit can't protect you from THIS! A special starting quote from MajinMewtwo!!! LLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Wacks Davis' armour with a hammer, making a huge clanging noise*  
  
Davis: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-A-A-A-A-A-A-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasha: I bet this MajinMewtwo will like this.  
  
Itchy: Poor guy... He looks a bit shakened up.  
  
Labramon: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Davis: S-S-S-S-S-H-H-H-H-H-U-U-U-U-U-T-T-T-T-T U-U-U-U-P-P-P-P!!!!! MA-MAJINMEWTWO!!! I-I-I-I W-W-W-W-W-I-I-I-I-L-L-L-L-L G-G-G-G-E-E-E-E-E-T-T-T-T-T-T Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-O-O-O-O-O-O-U-U-U-U-U F-F-F-F-F-F-O-O-O-O-O-O-R-R-R-R-R-R T-T-T-T-T-H-H-H-H-H-I-I-I-I-S-S-S-S!!!! Y-Y-Y-Y-O-O-O-O-U-U-U-U H-H-H-H-E-E-E-E-A-A-A-A-R-R-R-R-R!?!?!?  
  
Kazu: Hey, Guardromon! What did he say?  
  
Guardromon: He said, 'S-S-S-S-S-H-H-H-H-H-U-U-U-U-U-T-T-T-T-T U-U-U-U-P-P-P-P!!!!! MA-MAJINMEWTWO!!! I-I-I-I W-W-W-W-W-I-I-I-I-L-L-L-L-L G-G-G-G-E-E-E-E-E-T-T-T-T-T-T Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-O-O-O-O-O-O-U-U-U-U-U F-F-F-F-F-F-O-O-O-O-O-O-R-R-R-R-R-R T-T-T-T-T-H-H-H-H-H-I-I-I-I-S-S-S-S!!!! Y-Y-Y-Y-O-O-O-O-U-U-U-U H-H-H-H-E-E-E-E-A-A-A-A-R-R-R-R-R!?!?!?'  
  
Kazu: I didn't mean that!!!  
  
Izzy: Davis said, 'Stup up! MajinMewtwo! I will get you for this! You hear?'  
  
Guardromon: Yes, I can hear.  
  
Izzy & Kazu: Oh brother... -_-  
  
Matt: Keep this up and we will have a Tai-VS-AnT alike battle again?  
  
Ryo: Davis-VS-MajinMewtwo...? Oh brother...  
  
Charlie: Is there any sanity in this place?  
  
Hard to tell, really. Hard to tell. Anyway, while ADGTH joins us and Davis will make us some milkshakes, onto the next chapter! My dear Pokemon, take it away!  
  
Ninetales: Nine! *Snatches the GameCube and runs off*  
  
I didn't mean that!! *Groan*  
  
Ninetales: *Laughs* Nine! Ninetales! ^_^ (Hit it!)  
  
Lopmon: *Wacks Terriermon*  
  
Terriermon: Momentai... *Passes out*  
  
Sasha: That could be useful...  
  
Charlie: Don't even think about it....  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON:  
Episode Special:The Legend of the White Whamon.  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Paildramon was in big trouble. Ever since Shadramon used a Shinka Berry on Jay, the Charizard hybrid Digivolved into a powerful Digimon known as Chardramon. Paildramon fought against Chardramon, trying not to hurt him because his opponent was under a spell when Paildramon found himself being crushed underneath Chardramon's foot. Pressed firmly on his chest, Paildramon looked up in horror as Chardramon waited for a command from Shadramon, whom flew over to watch the death of Veemon's Ultimate form in person.  
  
Paildramon slowly groaned from the pain. "Jay... Don't..."  
  
"Chardramon!!! FINISH HIM OFF!!!" Shadramon yelled out.  
  
Chardramon complied by opening his mouth with flames appearing in it.  
  
Alakazam gasped. "JAY!!! NO!!!"  
  
"HELL BOMB!!!"  
  
Closing his eyes, Paildramon last thoughts was saying sorry to Takuya and the others and hope that he will finally see his big brother, Raidramon, again.   
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Confused, Paildramon opened his eyes to meet a surprising event. Chardramon was smiling and Shadramon was on the floor, in pain and one of his wings was destroyed.  
  
"How in the...?" Paildramon was about to ask when Chardramon opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"No time to explain!" Chardramon said, removing his foot off of Paildramon's chest. Chardramon held his hand out to help Paildramon up. "Erm... sorry about that..."  
  
Paildramon nodded. "Don't worry. At least your mind is free!"  
  
"So is ours!" Called a voice and Paildramon found the source of the voice. Jay's wife, Zara! And her eyes were no longer in a hypnotic look! "Shadramon's spell has been broken! We are free!"  
  
Paildramon looked around and noticed that the other Pokemon hybrids are also free from Shadramon's spell. Only one question came across his mind. "How...?"  
  
"Easy to explain..." Alakazam said, stepping up. "In order to preform his Psychic Wave and hold onto the people's minds, Shadramon needs BOTH of his bug wings as it contains his powers. Now Jay has blasted one of his wings away, Shadramon's Psychic Wave was gone for good and everyone under his control is free!"  
  
Psylumemon pointed to Chardramon. "But, what about your friend there...? HE attacked Shadramon and yet, Shadramon was controlling him and he was free from the spell! I'm confused!"  
  
Alakazam smiled. "Believe it or not, Shadramon's Psychic Wave can only control Pokemon's minds for some reason. If it was used on a human or a Digimon, it will be pushing them back by the attack! Chardramon is part Digimon, part Pokemon as it was evolved from Jay's Charizard form. The Psychic Wave on the Pokemon's mind is not only an iron fist that will never let go but, also seems to be like a computer."  
  
"A computer?" Eolitreemon asked.  
  
"That's right! The Psychic Wave knows that Chardramon was a Digimon but, also a Pokemon. Had a hard time choosing if it should let go of its mind or not. It finally gave up and Chardramon was awaken, in time to hurt Shadramon before he ended Paildramon's life!" Alakazam continued to explain. He then turn to the beaten Shadramon. "Its over! You have lost!"  
  
"Yep! Boy, I will be glad to get my claws on that Hookmon!" Zara cried out in anger.  
  
Ylangtilemon blinked. "Wait a second! You know that Hookmon is doing this?!"  
  
"Oh yeah! You see, there was a slight problem with Shadramon's attack! WE WERE AWARE OF EVERYTHING!!!" Zara yelled out, in fury. "Takuya and his friends evolving into Legendary Warriors! Shadramon forcing my husband to Digivolve into Chardramon! DO I NEED TO SAY MORE?!!?"  
  
"She gets really peed off if anyone misuses her trust..." Chardramon said, whispering to Paildramon.  
  
"I can see that..." Paildramon nodded.  
  
Shadramon slowly got up, fighting the pain that was going through his damaged wing. "I will... not lose!"  
  
"Give it up, Shadramon! You are outnumbered!" Psylumemon shouted out.  
  
"I maybe out numbered BUT, I have a level advantage! Right, Boltmon?!" Shadramon asked out, turning to the fully-awaken Mega Digimon. "Bring in our tough forces!!!"  
  
Boltmon smiled and pressed a button beside him. "You got it, boss!"  
  
Paildramon silently swore as Shadramon quickly ran off to join up with Boltmon. He then, turned to the Digivolved Pokemon and the Pokemon people. "Everybody! Get over here, QUICK!"  
  
Chardramon sighed as Zara hugged. "I should have finished Shadramon off when I had the chance... Now what is he going to do?"  
  
The moment Shadramon joined up with Boltmon, three big holes appeared on the ground in front of them. Before anyone could react, three green-tank like creatures were lifted into view. They were humming a strange and annoying sound.  
  
A little Vulpix child clamped his ears shut the moment the tank creatures starts humming. "Mommy, make them stop!"  
  
"OK... What are they...?" Zara asked, blinking.  
  
"Those are Tankmon! And they are fast shooters!" Paildramon said.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Tankmon.  
LEVEL:Champion,  
TYPE:Data.  
Android Digimon  
ATTACKS:Hyper Cannon, Machine Gun Arm  
  
(Cody) Apart from the annoying humming they give out, Tankmon are dangerous! They ran slow but, it doesn't mean they can't attack FAST! And their Hyper Cannon is there to prove it!  
  
*************************  
  
"All right! Listen to me!" Shadramon called out. "These Tankmon are highly trained and has a very keen eye. Make one slight move to attack us and they will not take a second thought to attack you!"  
  
Eolitreemon smirked. "Oh yeah!? They maybe fast but, their attack power can't hurt Ultimates!"  
  
"Can't hurt Ultimates, but can hurt the Pokemon people with us!" Ylangtilemon said, glaring at the Tankmon.  
  
"So! Are you guys ready?!" Boltmon asked.  
  
"Hum hum hum, yes sir, hum hum hum." The Tankmon droned.  
  
Boltmon shook his head. "Oy... I hate that humming..."  
  
Alakazam gritted his teeth. "Shadramon! When your history, Hookmon is next!"  
  
A Lugia hybrid gasped. He turned his head to Paildramon. "Small problem..."  
  
"What is it?" Paildramon asked.  
  
"Hookmon has left! He has left with Ikkakumon!" The Lugia hybrid explained. "They are gonna find the white Whamon!"  
  
"Thats just great..." Psylumemon muttered.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! While you stand around like statues, me and Boltmon will be leaving ya to join Hookmon in this wonderful moment. And when we return, you will be executed by the new Master of the Sea!" Shadramon said, still laughing.   
  
A Flareon hybrid groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "How can we get rid of them?!"  
  
Shadramon laughed again. "The only way to get rid of the Tankmon as if you have a BIGGER tank! If they see that, they will run away in fear!"  
  
"A bigger tank, eh?" Paildramon mused. "Its funny you should mention that because WE have a bigger tank!"  
  
Chardramon looked at Paildramon, confused along with the others. "We do...?"  
  
"Paildramon, are you kidding us?!" Ylangtilemon asked.  
  
"We do have a bigger tank!" Paildramon countered, glaring at Shadramon.  
  
"Really? Where is this bigger tank of yours?" Shadramon asked, with a hint of curosity in his voice.  
  
Before anyone could react, a wall nearby the Tankmon exploded and out came a giant blue metal tank, rolling out of the wall with 5 other figures behind him. Everyone stared at the blue tank while Paildramon smirked.  
  
"There it is! Meet the Legendary Beast Warrior of Thunder, MetalKabuterimon!" Paildramon announced.  
  
"Hello!" MetalKabuterimon said before turning to the Tankmon. "Any words?"  
  
The Tankmon stared at MetalKabuterimon before turning to Shadramon and Boltmon. "SEE YA!" And ran off in an amazing speed.  
  
"YOU COWARDS!!!" Shadramon yelled out in fury as the Tankmon left. He quickly turned to Boltmon. "Quick! Destroy them all!"  
  
"You got it, boss!" Boltmon said, walking towards MetalKabuterimon, swinging his axe about.  
  
Ylangtilemon shouted to the Legendary Warriors. "Be careful! Boltmon is a Mega! You won't stand a chance!"  
  
MetalKabuterimon smirked along with the others whom were Agunimon, Lobomon, Zephyrmon, JagerLowemon and Korikkakumon. "Don't you worry. JagerLowemon can handle this."  
  
"Yeah! Watch me!" JagerLowemon said, running towards Boltmon. "Here I come!!!"  
  
"Boy, are you trying to kill yourself?! Please!!! I can beat ya with my eyes closed!" Boltmon called out, laughing.  
  
JagerLowemon smirked as he leapt through the air and his entire body was covered in darkness. "Beat this! DARK MASTER!!!"  
  
"What in the...? YARGH!!!" Boltmon didn't had time to react as he felt JagerLowemon going through his body, causing his Digi-code to revolve around him. "Im...Impossible..."  
  
"JAGERLOWEMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! LOWEMON!!" Walking towards his pery, Lowemon drew his black D-Tector out. "Your heart is filled with greed. It is time to change that! This Digi-vice will purify your soul! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
Shadramon gasped as he saw Boltmon vanishing into thin air and his Digi-egg flew away. Then, a dreaded thought came over him. "I'm the only one left..."  
  
He was right since Boltmon and BlueMeramon were gone, the Tankmon and Bakemon ran off and his Chardramon slave is free. Plus, since the Legendary Warriors are here... That means that Bulbmon and ChaosSeadramon were gone as well. There was only one thing Shadramon can do... he turned around and started to run. It was difficult for him since Shadramon are suppose to fly but, running is the only thing he can do since one of his wings was destroyed.  
  
While everyone, except Paildramon and the Legendary Warriors, were amazed at the powers of Lowemon and JagerLowemon, none of them noticed that Shadramon was running away until...  
  
Zephyrmon turned her head and spotted Shadramon running away." Hey, you guys! That creep is running away!"  
  
"Not for long!" Agunimon said, taking a giant leap through the air and landed in front of Shadramon. "Going somewhere, buddy? Hmm, your Shadramon, huh?"  
  
Shadramon growled as he raised his fists. "Get back! Let me through!"  
  
"No way, pal! Your not getting away after all the things you did!" Agunimon said, clutching his fists.   
  
Lobomon turned to Alakazam. "So, what shall we do with him...? Hold onto him so he can lead us to Hookmon?"  
  
"That is going to be impossible..." Alakazam said, with a tone of worry in his voice. "Hookmon has already left! Along with his prisoner, Ikkakumon!"  
  
"What!? We have to stop him, quickly!" Korikkakumon said.  
  
"You will never stop him! It's too late! I may go down but, Hookmon will win this fight!" Shadramon yelled, throwing his fists towards Agunimon. "AND I WILL NOT GO DOWN WITH A FIGHT!!!!! FLARE BUSTER!!!"  
  
"Same goes for me!" Agunimon said, throwing his burning fists towards Shadramon. "PYRO PUNCH!!!"  
  
Agunimon's attack went through Shadramon's as his fist connected with the Armour Digimon's face. It felt like that time stood still as people saw that the Legendary Warrior of Flame has ended one of the leading troublemakers that is trying to be rich and the one who controls the sea...  
  
"Now... what...?" Zara muttered slowly.  
  
Before anyone could know it, Shadramon's Digi-code came out and Agunimon was already on the job. "This fight for you, Shadramon... IS OVER! Digi-code SCAN!!!"  
  
It was over for Shadramon as his Digi-egg flew away and the battle inside Hookmon's castle was over...  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
On a small island far away, Hookmon's huge pirate boat was resting near it. On board the boat was a bunch of Bakemon while on the shore was Hookmon himself with some Bakemon, a netted and knocked-out Ikkakumon and a black armoured wolf beside him.  
  
Hookmon laughed as he checked his watch. "In a few hours, the full moon will be up and white Whamon shall appear soon... THIS is the very spot where he will arrive, I'm sure of it!"  
  
"But... Captain, what makes you so sure that the white Whamon and the ghost ship will appear right here?" A Bakemon asked.  
  
"Caption Cannon!!!" Hookmon yelled out, firing a blast of energy from his cannon arm. The blast threw the Bakemon that asked the question. "Now, now, matey. Never ask that sort of question AGAIN!? You hear me?! According to Shadramon's readings, the white Whamon will appear near this small island!!! So, no more questions!!!"  
  
The black armoured wolf leapt up and growled at the Bakemon. "Yeah! No more questions! Otherwise, you will have to suffer my attacks!"  
  
"Oh, KuroiShinkoumon!" Hookmon groaned. "Be quiet. I can stand up for myself..."  
  
"Yes, sir..." Said the black armoured wolf known as KuroiShinkoumon, sheepishly.  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:KuroiShinkoumon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dark Wolf Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Kurai Raikou, Thunder Storm  
  
(Matt) KuroiShinkoumon is the Armour Digivolved form of BlackGabumon with the Digi-egg of Friendship. Whichever side he is on, he is always loyal to the leader, no matter good or bad he is. His Kurai Raikou is dangerous as a Thunder attack!  
  
*************************  
  
And now, while we are waiting... I must get myself ready before white Whamon arrives..." Hookmon said as Digi-code covered his body.  
  
Ikkakumon weakly opened one of his eyes and saw Hookmon and the Digi-code. "I don't believe it... He... He can DIGIVOLVE?!"  
  
Hookmon's body shaped and changed into a metallic centaur. Half man, half horse. His arms were shaped into cannons and had to cannon blasters on his back. His face was covered by a mask as his Digivolution has completed. "Hookmon Digivolve to..... ARMORMON!!!"  
  
***DIGIMON INFORMATION***  
  
NAME:Armormon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Cyborg Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Justice Massacre, Surprise Attack  
  
(Izzy) Also known as Assultmon, this Ultimate evolved form of Hookmon is dangerous and can pack a punch! His Justice Massacre doesn't mean this is a good thing, I can tell ya!!!  
  
************************  
  
KuroiShinkoumon shook with fear as he saw Armormon's body but, put on a brave smile on his face. "So, captain. What shall we do now...?"  
  
"What we shall do now... is wait..." Armormon said, staring out into sea.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
With everyone out of Hookmon's castle, only one thing is left to do.  
  
"ELECTRON CANNON!!!"  
  
With a powerful blast from MetalKabuterimon's cannon nose, the castle upon Chaotic Isle was destroyed. Takuya, Koji, Tommy, Zoe and Koichi cheered as MetalKabuterimon de-evolved back into JP as soon as the castle was no more than ruins.  
  
"Good work, JP! If Hookmon ever comes back, he will have to get wet if its raining!" Takuya said, with a grin.  
  
Koji laughed before his face became grim. "And now, onto the serious stuff..."  
  
"What do you mean...?" Zoe asked before she relaised the situation. "Oh yeah... Chardramon..?"  
  
"What about him...?" Tommy asked, confused.  
  
Zoe sighed. "I got Gigachumon to explain about the Shinka Berry. If any Pokemon that wants to Digivolve will stay in their Ultimate or Mega forms forever, just like Gigachumon did. But, if any Pokemon didn't want to Digivolve and was forced to like Jay is... they will have a 50/50 chance of becoming his Charizard form again... Gigachumon is testing Jay's blood-samples to see if Jay will de-evolve or not... I don't know what to think..."  
  
"I prey that Shadramon's cruel play will not last on him. But, its not about Jay." Koji said. "Its about Hookmon... Remember, according to Bokomon... Hookmon is a Champion Digimon. And yet, we battled ChaosSeadramon and Boltmon! And they are Mega Digimon, two levels higher than Hookmon is and yet, they are working for HIM!"  
  
Koichi's eyes went wide. "Yeah, thats right! Mostly, whenever a band of Digimon bullies attack, their leader happens to be a level higher! Like the Fugamon and Minotarumon in Agear Town!"  
  
"And the Goblimon and Snimon!" JP said, remembering the Digimon that were inslaving the Kokuwamon before he first Spirit Evolved into Beetlemon. "And ValEyemon and EyeBatmon!"  
  
"So... how come Hookmon can boss ChaosSeadramon and Boltmon around unless..." Tommy gasped. "Hookmon can Digivolve to Mega!!!"  
  
JP paled. "We are in trouble..."  
  
"Come on, you guys! If Hookmon can Digivolve to Mega, we can still fight him! We defeated a couple of Megas back there and we can beat Hookmon!" Takuya said before he sighed. "Problem is, how do we get to Hookmon before the full moon comes up."  
  
Everyone was silent until Koichi clicked his fingers. "I got it! There IS a way to get there in a quick time!"  
  
"Hows that...?" Takuya asked confused.  
  
"Remember how we got over the Granascliffs inside Gigachumon's boat?" Koichi asked while the other five nodded. "Beetlemon can pump a lot of air in again before Gigachumon unleash the air, causing the boat to go faster!"  
  
"As long as Gigachumon doesn't get the boat to fly, I'm in!" Zoe said, smiling.  
  
Koji nodded. "So am I!"  
  
"Then, let's do it! We have Ikkakumon, the white Whamon and the Silesia Sea!" Takuya said, walking away from the castle ruins with the others.  
  
Tommy cheered. "Yeah!!!"  
  
The Digidestined ran and found Gigachumon near the 50/50 boat. The Ultimate Electrical Digimon had good news as he found out Jay could evolve back from Chardramon anytime he wants. After hearing their plan, the group knows what they have to do now!  
  
"Ylangtilemon! You, Eolitreemon and Psylumemon will take the Pokemon people back to Soyoko Island! Once your back there, make sure you will protect them in case Hookmon sends some creeps to attack." Takuya said.  
  
"You got it, Takuya!" Ylangtilemon said, with a nod.  
  
"JP will evolve into Beetlemon and will use the pump to get a lot of air into the pipes so I will be ready to speed the boat up." Gigachumon said. "Although, in order to slow down, I will need a few strong fliers to hold onto the boat. Takuya and Veemon, you will do the job."  
  
"Ok.." Both Takuya and Veemon said, nodding.  
  
Chardramon stepped up with Zara. "I'm coming as well! I want to say a few things to my old buddy, Hookmon! My teeth against his neck!"  
  
"If he has one..." Zara muttered, smiling.  
  
Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Agumon, BlackAgumon and SnowAgumon were already on the 50/50 boat. Bokomon shouted out. "Hurry up! In a few hours time, white Whamon will appear soon!"  
  
Koji nodded. "Right! I'm gonna evolve too as a watch-out!"  
  
"Ok! Let's do it!" Takuya yelled out.  
  
"EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "BURNINGGREYMON!!!" "KENDOGARURUMON!!!"  
  
"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" "KAZEMON!!!" "BEETLEMON!!!"  
  
"Veemon Digivolve to... EXVEEMON!!!"  
  
BurningGreymon, ExVeemon and Kazemon flew high in air and above the 50/50 while Beetlemon ran into the room where the air pump was and KendoGarurumon leapt up and landed on front of the boat.  
  
Koichi, Zara, Tommy and Gigachumon ran onto the boat while Chardramon flew with BurningGreymon, Kazemon and ExVeemon.  
  
Eolitreemon waved his arms. "Good luck, you guys!"  
  
"Be careful!" Psylumemon called out.  
  
Ylangtilemon nodded. "The Legendary Warriors will stop Hookmon! I know it!"  
  
"Let's go everyone!" BurningGreymon roared out. "It's time to save the sea!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter, stay tune to a huge battle. A final battle, me thinks! We will soon see later. Right now... Insanity in this room.  
  
Davis: Got that right!  
  
Charlie: Hes outta of his knight suit.  
  
Davis: AFTER I stopped shaking!  
  
Terriermon: *Slurping a drink* Best milkshake EVER!  
  
Itchy: *Slurping a milkshake as well* Yeah! Thanks, Davis!  
  
Davis: Your welcome... Sort of... -_-U  
  
Xmas is coming so, I won't be able to spend time on the next chapter a lot during the holiday. But, I will keep on with the story. No worries.  
  
Sasha: So, now what...?  
  
Enjoy the weirdness in this place...  
  
Monodramon: Jingle Bells! Batman smells! Robin laid an egg! Batmobile lost its wheel! The dude of the police broke his legs, hey!  
  
Ryo: Very nice... -_-U  
  
OK... KuroiShinkoumon is a Digimon owned and created by Pyra.  
  
Takato: The crazy girl?! HIDE!!!  
  
She is not coming, wacko!  
  
Takato: Sorry...  
  
Oy...  
  
Terriermon: Maybe ya should finish this off.  
  
Davis: Good idea! *Hides under a table!*  
  
Right! Charlie, Itchy, Sasha! Thanks for coming!  
  
Charlie: No problem!  
  
Sasha: Glad to be here!  
  
Itchy: Have fun!  
  
And now, until next time! See ya!  
  
Charlie, Itchy, Sasha: HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: *Wacks table with a mallet, which collapses onto of Davis* Happy?  
  
Davis: *Under the wreck* Ow... 


	9. The Attack of Hookmon! Legendary Warrior...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I hope all of ya had a good Christmas! I know I have and yet, the new year known as 2004 has finally arrived and who knows what will happen! 

Tai: Oh yeah! 2004! I wonder what will happen in SMACKDOWN or RAW at the WWE! Can't wait!

Davis: Nor the video games, Tai. I can't wait for them! Sonic Heroes and Pokemon Stadium 3!

Ken: Davis... Its Pokemon Colosseum, not Stadium 3...

Davis: Who cares! Its coming, Ken! Plus, the new Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green versions!

Izzy: According to my resources, the Blue version of the early Pokemon games are the UK and US version of Green so... I think Leaf Green will be Ocean Blue in the English versions.

Davis: I don't care!

Ash: Hey, Ninetalesuk! If you get the Fire Red and Leaf Green versions, which Pokemon will you start off with!

Well... Charmander and Squirtle. After all, Bulbasaur is just too easy going through the game since the first two GYM are weak against him. Anyway, lets get back to the topic.

Agumon: What topic? Snigger

Silence, Zero!

Agumon: Do not EVER call me that!

Heh... Anyway, I am thinking this chapter is gonna be long. Which is good... and if everything goes exactly the way it could go... there will be a final chapter after this...

Sora: 10 chapters, huh!

Yep... and right now, I cannot think of any humour in this Author's Note...

Izzy: I can... Taps a window This is your Christmas present from me. Sound-proof glass.

Sweet. Thanx, Izzy!

Davis runs out and dressed up in the knight suit again

Davis: I'm ready!

Tai: Good for you...

Terriermon: Hey, Davis! Brings out an American football Get naked, go along! About to throw it

Davis: Right! Takes a step forward before... HEY!

Kazu: Heh... He got ya the second time...

Davis: --U... Wish I brought my sword. Oh, well! At least I'm safe from Yolei!

Terriermon: Hey! Davis... That suit can't protect you from THIS! A special starting quote from MajinMewtwo! LLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLE! Wacks Davis' armour with a hammer, making a huge clanging noise

Davis: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-A-A-A-A-A-A-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!

Ken: Poor Davis... You look a bit shakened up...

Davis: S-S-S-S-S-H-H-H-H-H-U-U-U-U-U-T-T-T-T-T U-U-U-U-P-P-P-P! MA-MAJINMEWTWO! I-I-I-I W-W-W-W-W-I-I-I-I-L-L-L-L-L G-G-G-G-E-E-E-E-E-T-T-T-T-T-T Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-O-O-O-O-O-O-U-U-U-U-U F-F-F-F-F-F-O-O-O-O-O-O-R-R-R-R-R-R T-T-T-T-T-H-H-H-H-H-I-I-I-I-S-S-S-S! Y-Y-Y-Y-O-O-O-O-U-U-U-U H-H-H-H-E-E-E-E-A-A-A-A-R-R-R-R-R?

Kazu: Hey, Guardromon! What did he say?

Guardromon: He said, 'S-S-S-S-S-H-H-H-H-H-U-U-U-U-U-T-T-T-T-T U-U-U-U-P-P-P-P! MA-MAJINMEWTWO! I-I-I-I W-W-W-W-W-I-I-I-I-L-L-L-L-L G-G-G-G-E-E-E-E-E-T-T-T-T-T-T Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-O-O-O-O-O-O-U-U-U-U-U F-F-F-F-F-F-O-O-O-O-O-O-R-R-R-R-R-R T-T-T-T-T-H-H-H-H-H-I-I-I-I-S-S-S-S! Y-Y-Y-Y-O-O-O-O-U-U-U-U H-H-H-H-E-E-E-E-A-A-A-A-R-R-R-R-R?'

Kazu: I didn't mean that!

Izzy: Davis said, 'Stup up! MajinMewtwo! I will get you for this! You hear?'

Guardromon: Yes, I can hear.

Izzy & Kazu: Oh brother... --

Matt: Keep this up and we will have a Tai-VS-AnT alike battle again?

Ryo: Davis-VS-MajinMewtwo...? Oh brother...

Okay... Where have I seen this before? Never mind. Start the next chapter NOW!

Ninetales: Ninetales! (HIT IT!)

Yolei: Wacks Davis

Davis: The first wack of 2004... Ow...

The night was starting to arrive and the full moon will soon be in the air, thus the white Whamon and the ghostly pirate ship will arrive.

Armormon, the Ultimate form of Hookmon, was standing on a small island with KuroiShinkoumon, a few Bakemon and a netted Ikkakumon. Nearby was Armormon's boat that has the Bakemon upon it.

"It is almost time..." Armormon said, looking up into the black sky. "My prize is almost here... That white Whamon will soon be begging at my knees..."

"But, what about the Digidestined...?" KuroiShinkoumon asked, with fear in his voice as he was scared by the appearance of Armormon.

Armormon laughed. "The Digidestined will not stop me! Not with that jewel in my hands! Besides, Shadramon and his troops are holding him back! And even they do beat them, they can't get here in time to stop me!"

KuroiShinkoumon shrugged. "Yeah, guess your right. I mean, what are the chances of those twerps being here, huh?"

The small island they were upon has a huge mountain behind them. Hiding behind a huge mountain was a dragon with golden wings and a red armour.

It was BurningGreymon.

With a smirk, the Beast Warrior of Flame flew away without Armormon and his party to notice him and landed on a small land near the 50/50 boat. He de-evolved back into Takuya as he looked towards Koichi, Tommy, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Koji, Gigachumon, Chardramon, Veemon, Agumon, SnowAgumon, BlackAgumon, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon.

Beetlemon took a step forward. "Well?"

"They are nearby but, I think Hookmon has Digivolved..." Takuya said. "And I think he is at the Ultimate level now."

Bokomon looked through his book and nodded. "Yes... According to this information, Hookmon is now as Armormon. Right?"

One look over the shoulder and Takuya nodded. "Yeah... thats him."

Kazemon sighed. "We are so lucky we just arrived..."

"So... what is the plan...?" Agumon asked. "Did ya see Ikkakumon there...?"

"A big furry white thing with a big black horn?" Takuya asked.

Agumon nodded. "Yeah! Ikkakumon!"

"I saw him... in a net! I think they are ready to activate their master plan!" Takuya announced.

Koji gritted his teeth. "We gotta stop him!"

"But, how...? If you remember, Boltmon and ChaosSeadramon are Mega Digimon and they work for Hookmon. And the reason is that Hookmon might have the power to Digivolve into Mega. And Digivolving into Armormon proves it... He can Digivolve again to defeat us all!" Zara said.

Koichi sighed. "Shes right... We need a plan..."

"We have to attack Armormon BEFORE he has the chance!" Beetlemon said.

Veemon nodded. "That could work... Its our only hope to win... But, what if Armormon sends his Bakemon to invade the ghost ship?"

"Bakemon are weak so, me and Tommy will deal with them. Right?" Kazemon said, smiling.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah! We will teach those ghosts a lesson!"

Gigachumon looked at Zara, Agumon brothers, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. "We are going to stay on this boat. If you are out there in battles, you could get hurt."

SnowAgumon sighed. "Your right... We will stay behind in the boat."

"We gotta be quick!" Chardramon noted, looking up in the sky. "The full moon is arriving! The white Whamon will be coming soon!"

"I think we are a bit too late..." Neemon gulped, pointing to the sea. "LOOK!"

Everyone turned around and gasped as a ghostly white ship was floating through the sea. Beside the massive boat was a white whale-creature swimming beside it.

"No way, man..." Koichi said, amazed by the sigh.

"Whamon..." Beetlemon added. "Its the white Whamon and his ghost ship!"

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Whamon (White)  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Sea Animal Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Blasting Spout, Tidal Wave

(Izzy) This is really magnificent as this white Whamon is stronger than the original Whamon we have today. Their Blasting Spout can cause a gaping hole in the toughest armour.

Zara stepped up with a spark of amazement in her eyes. "This is wonderful... If Alakazam didn't gone with Eolitreemon to head back home and saw this, his breath will be taken away..."

Koji started to run. "Come on! We have to stop white Whamon before he saw Armormon!"

"Koji, wait!" Gigachumon hissed, grabbing Koji's shoulders. Walking from behind the mountain and into view as he stepped onto the sandy beach, everyone saw what Gigachumon was pointing at a metallic four-legged machine coming into view as he noticed white Whamon as well. "Its already too late..."

"Armormon!" Chardramon growled under his breath. "That monster will pay!"

BlackAgumon ran up to Chardramon. "Jay... Keep it down... Please? We can't have Armormon notice us, please!"

"Fine..." Chardramon sighed.

Tommy lowered his eyes. "I wonder how he is gonna get the white Whamon's attention...? Armormon's legs might rust up if he steps into the sea..."

Before Neemon could yell to Armormon and ask him, Bokomon grabbed him and placed his hand over the dopey Digimon's mouth. "Don't! Even! Think about it! OK?"

"OK..." Neemon muttered out through Bokomon's hand.

"And now, white Whamon..." Armormon muttered, pointing a cannon into the air. "It is time for what I want! And no one will be able to stop me!" With that, a couple of lasers were firing out of his cannon. "SURPRISE ATTACK!"

Coming from the white Whamon, the massive sea animal cried out in surprise Armormon's attack just went into the sea in front of him. He then, yelled out in fury and turned to Armormon with an odd tone in his voice. "Who dares to attack me!"

"I DO! I AM THE ONE WHO ATTACKED YOU!" Armormon called out.

"What is with that Whamon's voice?" Neemon asked.

Bokomon blinked. "His voice... sounds like an old man... That white Whamon must be REALLY old!"

"An Armormon! What is it you want with me!" The white Whamon asked.

Armormon laughed. "Don't you know? You must be really old to be so absent-minded! I want to board that ship of yours!"

"You can try but, without me... you shall die if your heart is evil! Which I can guess, you are!" The white Whamon announced.

"Oh really? Then, you will help otherwise..." Armormon took a step-aside to show the white Whamon that KuroiShinkoumon was reading his attack on the captive Ikkakumon. "This Digimon is done for!"

The white Whamon gasped in shock. "An Ikkakumon! NO! You will not hurt him!"

"Then, let me board that ship with your permission or else!" Armormon said, with a nod.

KuroiShinkoumon nodded and unleash his attack upon Ikkakumon, enough to stun him. His attack was a darker version of Raidramon's Thunder Blast attack. "Kurai Raikou!"

Ikkakumon yelled in pain as he felt the attack going through his body. He gritted his teeth and opened one eye to saw the white Whamon. "Do...Don't do this! Please! Don't let Armormon win!"

"ENOUGH!" The white Whamon yelled out, pain and anger in his voice. He started to glow along with the ghost ship. "I have lifted the power of the curse so you can enter the boat WITHOUT getting killed..."

"Excellent! I knew you would see it my way!" Armormon laughed as he turned to a few Bakemon. "Board that ghost ship and find that Jewel of the Seadramon! NOW!"

"Got it!" The Bakemon said, flying off to the ghost ship.

Takuya gritted his teeth and took out his D-Tector. "That is it! Armormon will pay for this!"

Kazemon nodded and picked up Tommy. "We will go and stop the Bakemon! Armormon is yours!"

"All right!" Chardramon roared. "GET HIM!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" "AGUNIMON!" "LOBOMON!" "LOWEMON!"

"Veemon Digivolve to... EXVEEMON... Digivolve to... PAILDRAMON!"

Armormon turned around in shock to find himself being tackled by Chardramon and pushed onto a rock. "What in the...? JAY?"

"Hello, my old 'friend'! Nice to see you!" Chardramon said in a cold voice.

"So... seems to me that the Shinka Berry worked on ya." Armormon said, chuckling.

Chardramon growled again and raised one of his claws up. "Yeah! And I will put my Digivolved form into use by KILLING YOU, you backstabbing jerk!"

"I think not! KuroiShinkoumon!" Armormon yelled out.

"Right, sir! Kurai Raikou!" KuroiShinkoumon called out, firing his attack to knock Chardramon off Armormon.

"Jay! NO!" Zara shouted out in fear from Gigachumon's boat with Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Gigachumon and the Agumon brothers with her. "When will this madness end...?"

Neemon turned to Bokomon. "She hasn't heard about the Valmarmon part yet?"

"Oh hush..." Bokomon sighed.

Coming to Chardramon's aid, Agunimon and Lobomon glared at Armormon while Paildramon helped the Ultimate form of Charizard up. Beetlemon and Lowemon were keeping their eyes firmly on KuroiShinkoumon.

"Hey, Hookmon! Remember us?" Agunimon asked with a tone of sarcasim in his voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't one of the six brats I met up in Soyoko Hotel..." Armormon said, laughing. "Its nice to see you in your pathetic outfits."

Lobomon drew out one of his sabers and stared at Armormon. "All right, Armormon! Your gonna pay with your life after using the people that welcome ya as a family by turning them into puppets!"

"HA! Thats a laugh!" Armormon said, laughing.

KuroiShinkoumon gulped. "Hey... why are you here..? Isn't Shadramon suppose to distract you or something...?"

Beetlemon lowered his eyes to the dark Armour Digimon. "Hes gone! That buggy bug will no longer bug us!"

"Great... We are doomed..." KuroiShinkoumon sighed.

"Not exactly..." Armormon said, reading his cannons. "We can still beat them... after all... VICTORY IS IN MY GRASP!"

"Right, boss!" KuroiShinkoumon said, reading his electrical attacks.

Agunimon looked at Beetlemon. "JP! Your deal with Armormon's buddy and we will take care of the bad apple!"

"You got it!" Beetlemon said, charging towards KuroiShinkoumon with his electric-filled horn. "Hey, pup! Catch this!"

KuroiShinkoumon jumped out of the way and chased after Beetlemon. "I have more electric than you! I can prove it!"

"Bring it on!" Beetlemon said, charging towards his opponent.

Armormon smirked as he turned towards to Agunimon and the others. "Well? Shall we begin or not?"

Agunimon turned towards to Lowemon, Lobomon, Paildramon and Chardramon. "I have a plan! Chardramon, Paildramon! Stay near to that mountain and wait for my signal! Koji, Koichi! Follow me!"

"Right!" The other four Digimon nodded.

"This is gonna be sweet..." Armormon said, smirking.

The white Whamon was in shock after seeing the arrival of Agunimon. "L-Legendary Warriors...? Does that mean my old friend is near...?" He turned to the ghost ship and sighed. "No chance of stopping the Bakemon. Once they are on, I can't change take it back. I hope they can stop them..."

Kazemon landed on the floorboards of the ghost ship and placed Tommy down. She looked around and noted that since the boat was glowing so eerie, she hopes there weren't any ACTUAL ghosts apart from the Bakemon.

Darting her head around, Kazemon noticed that she and Tommy were the only ones on the ship. "Hey! Where did the Bakemon go?"

"I guess the jewel is in the cargo hold underneath this ship! Let them get it and we will thank them when they come up." Tommy said, taking his D-Tector out.

"Tommy, for a little kid, you sure do come up with great ideas." Kazemon said, giggling as she turned around. "Well... looks like they found it."

Out of the doorway leading to the area underneath the ship, 5 Bakemon came out and one of them held a beautiful bluish jem that sparkled in the moonlight. "We did it! We got the Jewel of the Seadramon! Won't Captain Hookmon be happy?" Cried out one of the Bakemon.

"Funny... I thought his name was Armormon now..." Kazemon spoke out, her lips curling into a grin.

The Bakemon cried out in surprise and saw the two friends waiting for them. Another Bakemon studdered in shock. "Yo...You are the Legendary Warriors?"

"Thats right! Now, hand over that jewel!" Tommy called out.

"I think not!" Said the Bakemon that was holding the jewel as he flew off. "You four deal with these twerps! I have a jewel to give to our wonderful captain!"

The other four Bakemon saluted. "Aye, aye!"

"Kazemon! You go and stop him! I will deal with the others!" Tommy said, courage in his eyes.

Kazemon nodded. "Good luck!" With that, she flew off.

"Hey! How can a brat like you stand up to us ghosts?" One the Bakemon asked, smirking.

Tommy just grinned and activated his evolution. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KUMAMON!" The Icy Warrior with a heart of gold stood his stance as he smiled at the startled expressions of his opponent. "This is how."

"So you evolved, so what?" One of the Bakemon said, throwing a black fist out of underneath his ghosty sheet. "DARK CLAW!"

Kumamon quickly leapt into the air and took a deep breath. "CRYSTAL FREEZE!"

Blowing out a freezing cold, the Bakemon were turned into ice as Kumamon simply landed in front of them. "Chill out, you guys. I hope Kazemon got the jewel."

The Bakemon holding the magical jem didn't get very far as he was blocked by the Warrior of Wind. "Hey! Get out of my way!"

"Not until that jewel is no longer in the possetion of evil!" Kazemon said, starting to spin like a top and throwing her legs about. "TEMPEST TWIST!"

The Bakemon gasped and groaned in pain as he felt the sole of Kazemon's boot connecting with his face, causing him to fly back towards the ghost ship. He dropped the jewel where Kazemon grabbed it and the Champion Digimon CRASHED into his frozen buddies! "That hurt..."

It was his last words because the Bakemon, all five of them, had their Digi-code out. Kumamon smiled as Kazemon landed beside him, holding the jewel.

"I'm guess the Bakemon are weak..." Kazemon noted.

Kumamon nodded as he took his D-Tector out. "Yeah... but, I will make sure that they will be strong with a good heart! And my Digi-vice shall help me! Digi-code SCAN!"

The Bakemon were gone as their Digi-eggs flew away. The Warriors of Wind and Ice were the only ones left.

"Good work! Now, let's go and help the others!" Kazemon said, turning around.

"Wait, Kazemon! Before we do... can ya put the jewel on the floor?" Kumamon asked.

Kazemon was confused but, she placed the Jewel of the Seadramon onto the wooden floor. "Sure, Kumamon. But, why do yo..."

"Stand back!" Kumamon called out as he leapt into the air and changed his body into an icicle, letting the point smashing the jewel to pieces. "FROZEN TUNDRA!"

"Tommy! What have you done!" Kazemon yelled out, in shock.

Kumamon bowed his head as the shards of the jewel sparkled in the moonlight, slowly hovered onto the wooden floor. "I had no choice, Kazemon. I had no choice..."

"Wha...What do you mean...?" Kazemon asked, clearly confused.

"When AncientMermaimon created the Jewel of the Seadramon, she made it for Granasmon to use in able to have and save people from floods, whirlpools and other disasters upon the sea... but, we all know that if the jewel falls into the wrong hands, everything will be the total opposite of what Granasmon and AncientMermaimon tried to protect." Kumamon explained.

Kazemon was amazed by Kumamon's speech. "I see..."

"That is why I had to destroy the jewel. If we leave it in one piece, someone else will come after it! Like Valmarmon if he is reborned by whom ever is causing all the mess back in the villages!" Kumamon shouted out before he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry..."

A short minute silent followed as Kazemon slowly walked over to Kumamon and placed her hand on the small bear's shoulder, smiling. "Its all right. You have made the right choice... I understand. Come on, we better help the others."

"OK!" Kumamon said, with a smile on his white face.

With a short giggle, Kazemon picked Kumamon up and flew back to the battle...

"All right, blue boy!" KuroiShinkoumon said, ducking another move from Beetlemon. "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

Beetlemon groaned. "Oh boy... I am amazed no one has ever told you to grow up."

"Hey! I can't help it since I am an electric wolf!" The dark Armour Digimon said, with a smirk. He leapt into the air and closed his teeth onto Beetlemon's horn. "I'm bringing you down!"

"Oh please! I can beat ya! Watch this!" Beetlemon said, started to fly in air and spun around in a circle.

KuroiShinkoumon screamed in fear as his teeth held tightly on Beetlemon's horn. It was a matter of seconds as the dark wolf was thrown off and flew through the air. "OH BOTHER!"

"Yeesh... if thats a tough battle, I might as well head on home." Beetlemon joked.

Screaming through the air, KuroiShinkoumon finally landed back on Hookmon's boat. Although, he didn't had a soft landing as crashed into the main post, head first. He gave out another moan of pain as he landed on the wooden floor.

The Bakemon crew that were left behind to take care of the ship came over to KuroiShinkoumon's aid. "Are you all right?" One of them asked.

"I'm...I'm fine..." KuroiShinkoumon said, starting to get up and looks at the Bakemon with a dazed and goofy expression. "My dear Bakemon, that is how you use your head in a crisis like this. And that is your main lesson today... Good night..." With that, he passed out.

The Bakemon looked at the knocked-out form of the dark Armour Digimon before shrugging. Another Bakemon spoke out. "What just happened?"

"Pyro Punch!" "Howling Laser!" "Shadow Meteor!" Three combined attacks from Agunimon, Lobomon and Lowemon to push Armormon back a bit.

"HA! That doesn't even hurt! Call yourself Legendary Warriors! PAH!" Armormon snickered. He pointed his cannons into the air and started to fire countless lasers, bullets and grenades in the air to try and blast the Legendary Warriors. "JUSTICE MASSACRE!"

With a quick leap into the air... Agunimon, Lobomon and Lowemon were able to duck from the deadly attack of Hookmon. As they flew, Agunimon and Lobomon took a quick glance at each other, nodded and their bodies were covered in Digi-code.

"AGUNIMON/LOBOMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION! BURNINGGREYMON/KENDOGARURUMON!"

Armormon gasped as soon as the last of his attacking ammo were gone, KendoGarurumon landed and watched as he opened his mouth. "What is this!"

"The end for you, you machine jerk!" KendoGarurumon howled as he fired off a white laser from his mouth. "LUPINE LASER!"

BurningGreymon's body was covered in intense heat as he threw it towards Armormon. "Hey, catch this! WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"

"NO!" Armormon gasped as he was being pushed back by two attacks from the Beast warriors. The Ultimate Digimon crashed into the mountain where Chardramon and Paildramon were waiting for him.

As soon as Lowemon landed on the ground and saw where Armormon is, he quickly lifted his head and yelled out. "NOW!"

Paildramon and Chardramon turned around and fired their attacks upon the mountain. "Desperato Blaster!" "Wing Storm!"

The combined attacks blew a ton of heavy rocks from the mountainside and every rock fell upon Armormon. "NO! STOP! NOOOOO!" It was the final words of the Ultimate Digimon as his body was being crushed from the boulders.

It was over...

As soon as everyone was able to regroup and de-evolved (except Paildramon and Chardramon), the small group were now talking to the white Whamon, whom was breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?" Zoe asked.

The white Whamon nodded slowly. "Yes, I am fine... Thank you. Thank you for saving me..."

"That goes from me to!" Ikkakumon said, smiling as the Agumon brothers were on his back.

Agumon smiled. "Ikkakumon, we were so worried about ya!"

"Yeah! I thought you were gone forever..." SnowAgumon said, sadly.

"It will take more than a whirlpool to get rid of me!" Ikkakumon said, happily.

"Now, I must leave and protect the Jewel of the Seadramon!" White Whamon said, sighing.

Tommy gave out a small gasp, a quick glance to Zoe and called out to the Sea Animal Digimon. "Wait! You can no longer protect it! It has been destroyed!"

"Destroyed! How! When!" White Whamon asked in panic.

"Listen to me! I destroyed the jewel because you and the jewel will be haunted FOREVER if it continued to exist! There might be more greedy Digimon like Hookmon to grab that jewel!" Tommy explained, shouting.

Zoe nodded. "Thats right! But, it will never happen as long as it cease to exist. I'm sorry, Whamon. I hope we have made your task a failure..."

The white Whamon was silent before his lips turned into a kind smile. "Its okay... My task isn't a failure, I have completed my task. If my old friend was here, she will agree... Thank you all. I will finally rest now..."

Before anyone's face could put on a smile, they put on a mixture of shock and horror as the body of the white Whamon's started to disappear.

"Whats happening to the white Whamon!" Neemon asked.

"Its... Its dieing..." Bokomon studdered. "He is dieing of old age..."

"Thats right... My life span was suppose to end a long time ago but, I stayed alive because of my heart and determination to protect the jewel that was made by my dear friend. Now the jewel is gone, the ghost ship will sink under the sea and stay forever since the jem that keeps it in the air gets its power from the Seadramon jewel. Plus, I can finally rest..." White Whamon explained. "I thank you, Legendary Warriors. I thank you all for not only saving me, but also saving the sea..."

"Your welcome..." Patamon muttered sadly.

"Thank you..." Was White Whamon's last words before his entire body was gone and a Digi-egg flew away in the moon-light, night sky...

Tears were coming out of the eyes of the Agumon brothers, Patamon, Zoe, Tommy and Zara while the others watched on.

"I'm glad this madness is over..." JP said. "Dark wolfy and his small Bakemon troops have no where to go except, away from Soyoko Island and any other places that our battles took place since yesterday."

Koichi nodded. "Thats right. I guess we better head on back."

"That is good news. Now you can finally change back into your handsome Charizard form, Jay." Zara said, giving a sexy wink to Chardramon.

Chardramon blushed at that. "C-Cut it out, Zara..."

BlackAgumon laughed. "Jay, don't tell me you are blushing."

"I'm not! Oh, lets just go home..." Chardramon muttered.

"Hey, Paildramon! You can change back now..." Gigachumon said before there was a strange, small growl coming out of nowhere. "Hey, what is that...?"

"I dunno..." Paildramon said, darting his head around.

Koji slowly moved his head about. "There must be a Digimon living on this island and we must have woken it up during our battles..."

"You could be right but, where is it coming from...?" Takuya asked.

Everyone slowly moved their heads about, trying to find the source of the strange growling. Before any of them decided to leave it, Patamon gasped and pointed to something. "That growling! Its coming from there!"

Everyone turned to where Patamon was pointed and much to their horror, they found it was coming from the pile of boulders where Armormon was been crushed.

"No way... Is that Armormon...? He is still alive...?" JP asked, amazed. "Impossible! No one could survive a crushing blow from those boulders!"

"They could if they Digivolved! This is bad, since he was at the Ultimate level... he is now at the MEGA level!" Bokomon screamed out.

Takuya groaned. "Just great... He must have quickly Digivolved while those rocks were coming down... Just what has he Digivolved into that is strong enough to survive that?"

The moment the Digidestined of Flame asked that question, the boulders exploded and were thrown into the sea and a massive orange dinosaur on four legs, with an armor covering the front area of his four legs, his front chest and his ENTIRE back and the top of his head! On the armour back was two massive cannons that were pointed straight into the air. He lifted his long neck and threw his head into the air, roaring.

"Whoa! Is that Hookmon or Armormon now!" Neemon asked.

Bokomon shook his head. "No! That is the evolved form of Armormon, he has become a powerful Mega Digimon known as CANNONDRAMON!"

"C-Cannondramon...?" Koichi asked, stuttering at the sight of the massive Digimon.

DIGIMON INFORMATION

NAME:Cannondramon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Data.  
Cyborg Digimon.  
ATTACKS:Dino Cannon, Grenade Storm

(Tai) Cannondramon is the Mega form of Hookmon! And his body is like it is made up of tough leather! Takuya and his buddies better block his cannons or they will feel the full wrath of his Dino Cannon and Grenade Storm!

"I hate you!" Cannondramon roared, bringing his head down and glared at the Digidestined and their allies. "You have ruined EVERYTHING! Shadramon is gone, the jewel is destroyed... YOU HAVE STOOD IN MY WAY FOR TOO LONG! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU ALL, YOU BLASTED BRATS!"

Zara shivered at the tone of Cannondramon's voice. "Wha...Whats he gonna do...?"

Cannondramon pointed his two cannons into the air and fired off a cluster of grenades. "GRENADE STORM!"

Gigachumon moved his head to follow and find out where the grenades will land. He gasped when he found out. "His ship! He is attacking his own ship!"

"But why?" Patamon asked.

On board Hookmon's boat, KuroiShinkoumon had finally woke up and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "Man, what can get any worst than this...?"

"Erm... sir? Whats that?" A Bakemon asked, pointing in the air where Cannondramon's attack was heading.

KuroiShinkoumon looked up and gulped. "Erm... a very bad thing..."

Before the Bakemon could reply, the grenades struck the side of the ship and EXPLODED, thus causing the entire ship to collapse into pieces. Moments later, KuroiShinkoumon and the Bakemon all popped their heads out of the water grabbed onto the wreckages of the ship to float on.

"That... went well..." KuroiShinkoumon muttered, in a sarcastic voice.

"Boy, won't Captain Hookmon be unhappy..." One of the Bakemon spoke out.

Takuya and Koji looked at Cannondramon with shocked and angry looks on their faces as they saw the Mega Digimon attacking his own ship for no reason. "Hey!" Takuya called out. "Why did you do that for! What is the meaning of this!"

"I have use for my ship anymore! It will no longer hold me as I have decided to stay in my Mega form for the rest of my life! All because of YOU!" Cannondramon roared out.

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" "JAGERLOWEMON!" "METALKABUTERIMON!" "ZEPHYRMON!" "KORIKKAKUMON!"

Koji gasped as he turned around. "What are you guys doing!"

"We have to attack, Koji! Cannondramon has gone insane!" JagerLowemon said, turning to his brother. "Don't worry! Everything will be okay!"

MetalKabuterimon nodded. "That's right! Come on, let's finish this overgrown lizard! Right here, right now!"

"BOLO THUNDER!" "PLASMA PODS!" "FROZEN ARROWHEADS!" "DARK MASTER!" MetalKabuterimon and Zephyrmon threw out a couple of energy spheres made of thunder and wind while Korikkakumon's dreadlocks flowed and flew towards its prey and JagerLowemon's body was covered in darkness and leapt towards Cannondramon.

"Is that all? Pathetic!" Cannondramon commented as the attacks from MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon and Korikkakumon bounced off his skin. Even JagerLowemon's most deadly attack just bounced off. The massive Mega lowered his cannons down and pointed towards the Beast Warriors.

Zephyrmon gasped. "I don't believe it! We failed!"

"That's right!" Cannondramon said as his cannons charged up. "It is time to say goodbye, for good!"

"No, you won't!" Chardramon said, leaping towards Cannondramon's cannons, his entire body was coated in intense flame. "Your cannons are the weakness so, off they go! PYRO TORPEDO!"

"DINO CANNON!" Cannondramon shouted out, firing off an energy blast from his cannons and causing a critical hit upon Chardramon. "ITS OVER FOR ALL OF YOU!"

"Jay!" Zara gasped, running over to the fallen form of Chardramon. When she got there, Chardramon's body was covered in Digi-code and changed back into his original Charizard form. "Jay! Please, be okay!"

Jay groaned as he sat up and turned to Takuya. "Listen to me, Takuya! His weak spot is the cannons, we still have a chance to win against him!"

"You sure...?" Takuya asked, confused.

"What other choice do we have!" Paildramon said.

Takuya nodded and drew his D-Tector out and Koji did the same thing. "Your right! Let's get him! Ready, Koji?"

"Ready!" Koji said, grinning.

The images of the Human and Beast Spirits of Flame appeared on Takuya's D-Tector. He slashed the top of his red and black Digivice against his hand that was covered in a ball of Digi-code. "EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Not only Takuya activated the Human Spirit of Flame but, also the Beast Spirit as well! He screamed as the two Spirits combinded their power upon him. When it was over, a new warrior was formed with Agunimon's body with BurningGreymon's armour and wings. He roared as the flames around him started to calm down. "ALDAMON!"

The Human and Beast Spirits of Light were formed on Koji's black and blue Digivice. He slashed his D-Tector on top of his hand when the ball of Digi-code appeared. "EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!" The two Spirits of Light gave out a subtle howl as they released its power upon the Chosen Child. With a scream, Koji's body was soon replaced of the result when the two Spirits of Light combinded its power on him. He looked like Lobomon with the white armor of KendoGarurumon, a huge paw covering his left arm and held a sword that was made out of the wings of KendoGarurumon. He slashed his sword around for a bit as his evolution was completed. "BEOWOLFMON!"

Cannondramon wasn't too pleased. "Even though you surprised me with your evolution, you will never be able to stop me!"

"Oh yeah! Digimon, ATTACK!" Aldamon yelled out, leaping into the air.

Beowolfmon also leapt into the air. "Yeah! HURRY!"

Paildramon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon, JagerLowemon and Korikkakumon attacked the sides of Cannondramon by firing off their special attacks. "DESPERATDO BLASTER!" "ELECTRO CANNON!" "HURRICANE GALE!" "AVALANCE AXES!" "EBONY BLAST!"

Even Ikkakumon joined in by firing a missle from his horn, that exploded as it met its target. "HARPOON TORPEDO!"

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon shouted out, firing off a blast of small flames from his mouth.

"BABY FLAME!" BlackAgumon called out, firing off a blast of small, darker flames from his mouth.

"WINTER BLAST!" SnowAgumon said out loud, firing a blast of cold ice from his mouth.

Cannondramon laughed. "Is that the best you can do? Please! My body is tough, you can't beat me!"

"Ha! Who says we are attacking your BODY!" Gigachumon smirked.

"Huh?" Cannondramon asked, confused. He looked up and gasped. "Oh no!"

"ATOMIC INFERNO!" Aldamon shouted out, firing countless intense flame balls from his gaunlets that struck the cannons of the massive Mega cyborg with ease.

"FROZEN HUNTER!" Beowolfmon commanded, summoning a white wolf from his sword that went and attack Cannondramon's cannons.

The cannons started to fizzle and crackle and then, EXPLODED! Cannondramon was horrified as he felt intense pain going through his body. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"They did it!" Bokomon cheered.

Amazingly, Cannondramon flew through the air as he de-Digivolved back into Armormon. "This can't be happening to me! What now!" But, Aldamon and Beowolfmon weren't finished yet...

"CLEANSING LIGHT!" Beowolfmon shouted out, firing off lasers and missles from his left arm.

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!" Aldamon roared, throwing a massive fireball onto Armormon.

"NANI? ARGH!" Armormon screamed as the two attacks caused even more damage, thus causing him to de-Digivolve back into Hookmon. "No... I can't lose... I was so close... so close..."

Aldamon flew up to Hookmon and slammed his fist into the Champion's chest. "This is for all the people you hurt, Hookmon! And this is what you deserve for your sins!"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Hookmon screamed out for the last time as his Digi-code came out.

"And with this, everything is over! I hope you will come back as a different person... This Digivice shall purify your soul! Digi-code SCAN!" Aldamon called out, scanning Hookmon's data as everything was over.

Beowolfmon smiled. "Finally... Good job!"

The others nodded as Hookmon's Digi-egg flew away in the night sky.

Jay smiled. "They did it... They won!"

"Thank you all... Thank you, Legendary Warriors." Zara said, with a smile on her face.

TO BE CONTINUED... (For the Final Chapter)

Next chapter is just gonna end the adventure, also showing that KuroiShinkoumon and the Bakemon survived.

Davis: Aww, man! It's over! I can't believe its over!

Don't worry, Davis. I'm thinking of doing another Frontier special that took place AFTER Valmarmon's defeat.

Izzy: Not bad. And, sorry, Ninetales...

Joe: Why? What happened?

Well, it seems that the sound-proof window wasn't 100 so, it shattered. I'm having a new one fixed right away.

Sora: So, does anyone know about the window shattered?

Tai enters

Matt: Not him for a start...

Tai: That stupid Hitmonchan! Also knocking me down! I wanna insult him!

Cody: Looks outside Is that him?

Tai: Looks outside as well Yeah! Perfect! And at this sound-proof window! Sweet!

Izzy: Erm, Tai...

Tai: Shouting YOU STUPID HITMONCHAN! YOUR BRAINS SEEMS TO BE IN YOUR FISTS! NO MATTER IF ANYONE SAYS YOU ARE QUICK, YOU THE MOST SLOWEST AND DUMBEST POKEMON EVER!

Mimi: Should we tell him...?

TK: Dunno... I hate to think what happens if he found out that the window isn't there anymore...

Tai: Still shouting THE MOST IDIOTIC POKEMON! THE MOST WEAKEST POKEMON! THE MOST...

Ninetales: Ninetales! Leaps into the room through the window where Tai was standing at Nine! Hiya!

Tai: Slowly The most... The most... The most... The most... Puts his hand through the window to find it isn't there anymore The most wonderful, smart, fast Pokemon ever in the Fighting league...

And on that note...

WHAM!

We have a flying Tai... that has crashed into Dramon, Monodramon, Terriermon and Inumon.

Tai: Dizzily Wow... What a fast punch...

Dramon: Ouch...

Terriermon: Mom...en...tai...

Monodramon: Oh, shut up...

Inumon: Please, do not let me De-Digivolve... Groan

Rika: How come you like him?

Sora: Dunno...

Rika: Sigh Its a mystery...

Takato: So, whats next?

Get the reviews, start the final chapter and thats it! We will see ya next time people!

Ninetales: NINE! Hit it!

Davis: Hides under a table SAFE!

Yolei: Wacks table with a mallet, which collapses onto of Davis Happy?

Davis: Under the wreck Ow...


	10. Ending:The Journey Continues

DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON!!!  
  
EPISODE SPECIAL:The Legend of the White Whamon!  
  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The battle was over. Shadramon is defeated, Hookmon has lost, the terror upon the seas was over. But, it came with a price...  
  
The guardian of the ghost ship, the white Whamon, had just died from old age ever since the Legendary Warrior of Ice, Kumamon, destroyed the Jewel of the Seadramon. Thus, enable Hookmon's plan to rule the sea to fail...  
  
Through the combined power of Aldamon, Beowolfmon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon, Korikkakumon and JagerLowemon, Paildramon, Ikkakumon, Agumon, SnowAgumon and BlackAgumon... they brought Hookmon to his original form from his Mega level known as Cannondramon, to his Ultimate form of Armormon and then, to the Champion Hookmon were he was defeated.  
  
Happy at the victory and sad at Whamon's death, the 50/50 boat started its journey back to Soyoko Island where they rest for a day and continue their journey to Howling Mountain. The massive white Ikkakumon was swimming beside the boat with the Agumon brothers riding on him.  
  
On board, Gigachumon was steering the boat while Jay and Zara was sitting at the middle of the boat, staring into the stars.  
  
"Wow... The stars are amazing..." Zara said, smiling. "You never get these at the hotel..."  
  
Jay grinned. "How can we? We never get stars in the hotel... Unless they are from the TV show."  
  
"You know... I think you hit your head too hard when you took that blast from Cannondramon as Chardramon..." Zara said, giggling.   
  
"Thanks, I think..." Jay muttered, grinning as he held Zara close to him.  
  
At the back of the boat, Takuya stood with Koji and Koichi as they stared at the full moon.  
  
"Sigh... We are just lucky to escape THAT battle." Takuya said, sighing as he leaned against a box. "No offense but, I thought we were gonna get creamed back there..."  
  
"I know... I thought so too after seeing what Cannondramon did to Chardramon..." Koji said, looking up to the moon. "I think it was a miracle that we able to survive that round."  
  
"If we were able to survive Cannondramon, I wonder if we will be able to survive the battle against the Digimon that the Great Angels banished and is now trying to revive Valmarmon." Koichi muttered. "I have a funny feeling in my gut that this Digimon is a Mega."  
  
Takuya groaned. "Mega or not, we will face up to this guy and stop him before he brings back the very Digimon that strikes fear and terror into the hearts of the people in this entire world!"  
  
"And Duskmon... how can he be back..." Koichi muttered, glancing on the wooden floor. "How can Duskmon be alive...?"  
  
"I dunno but, we have to face him sooner or later..." Takuya muttered.  
  
"Once we drop Jay, Zara, Ikkakumon and the Agumon brothers, we will continue our journey and face this guy!" Koji said, before looking at his D-Tector. "Meanwhile, I wonder..."  
  
"Wonder what, Koji?" Koichi asked, confused.  
  
"I wonder if Ranamon is upset that her best friend has died..." Koji said, sadly.  
  
"If she is, I won't blame her... White Whamon has died, but he will come back." Takuya said, with a slight smile. "I know it! He just spent a lot of time protecting that boat! He be back, you will see."  
  
"That's right! He will get a second chance, as a different Digimon with a different purpose." Koichi added, placing his hand on Koji's shoulder.  
  
Koji nodded. "Guess your right..."  
  
As the three boys continued talking, a ghostly blue warrior that was female, sat on top of the boat roof and stared at her bare feet before staring into the night sky with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, my friend. I hope you rest easy..."  
  
With that, the Legendary Warrior of Water, Ranamon, vanished...  
  
-----------------  
  
The boat arrived back at Soyoko Island and the Digidestined finally rested and are now prepared to continue on with their mission.  
  
Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Bokomon, Neemon, Veemon and Patamon were on the boat and were now looking at the people of Soyoko Island that were going to say their goodbyes. In front of the crowd were Jay, Zara, Ikkakumon, Agumon, BlackAgumon, SnowAgumon, Alakazam, Ylangtilemon, Eolitreemon and Psylumemon.  
  
"On behalf of the people of Soyoko Island, we want to wish you Legendary Warriors a safe trip and good luck with your task to save our world." Alakazam said, bowing. "Oh, and thank you for what you have done."  
  
"Its our pleasure." JP said, grinning. "We can protect and and save the world from harm!"  
  
"What does that mean?" Eolitreemon asked.  
  
Zoe giggled. "It means that JP isn't good at making speeches."  
  
"H-Hey!" JP muttered before he started to pout. "Aw, man..."  
  
Ylangtilemon chuckled before turning to Takuya. "So, you are heading to Howling Mountain?"  
  
"Yeah, to stop some Digimon jerk that is planning to revive this world's demon god, Valmarmon." Takuya explained. "We have to stop him before its too late!"  
  
Bokomon nodded. "Correct. Do you know which way and how long?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how long its gonna take you guys to get there but, I know which direction since that place is famous for having the six remaining Devas that are still on His Holiness Zera's side." Ylangtilemon said, pointing to the direction where the boat was facing. "Just head on forward. I'm sure you will arrive there in no time."  
  
Psylumemon nodded. "Thats right. But, there will be dangerous Digimon around, ready to attack. I just feel sorry for them after seeing the way you battle. They are going to get their butts whooped before they even know it!"  
  
"Thank you." Tommy called out, laughing.  
  
Agumon waved. "Bye, Patamon!"  
  
"Hope to see you again soon!" BlackAgumon added.  
  
SnowAgumon smiled. "Good luck to become Seraphimon again."  
  
"Bye bye." Patamon called out, smiling as he waved.  
  
Veemon grinned. "Thanks for letting us stay! Take care!"  
  
Jay gave out the thumbs up. "Thanks for saving our lives!"  
  
"Take care of each other and may the Lord Granasmon keep a watch over you." Zara said.  
  
Ikkakumon chuckled. "I second that!"  
  
"Thanks." Koichi said, quietly while he smiled before turning to Gigachumon. "Ready, Captain?"  
  
Gigachumon grinned at that comment. "Aye, aye, sir! Full speed ahead to Howling Mountain!"  
  
"Do you think we will ever get to Howling Mountain?" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon sighed. "We have to otherwise, the fate of the world will be lost!"  
  
"Good bye!" Zoe called out.  
  
"See ya later!" Tommy shouted.  
  
JP grinned. "So long!"  
  
"Bye!" Koji shouted out.  
  
The people of Soyoko Island called our their goodbyes and watched as the boat sailed through the horizon. Eolitreemon turned to Ylangtilemon and Psylumemon.  
  
"SO, shall we head back to Tanaka Island?" Eolitreemon asked.  
  
Ylangtilemon nodded. "Sure. Won't the others back on the island be amazed when we tell them what happened during yesterday."  
  
"Amazing all the action took place in ONE DAY!" Psylumemon said, sniggering. "But, I do hope the Digidestined will save our world from this terror."  
  
"They will! Not only Lady Ophanimon chose them but, also the Spirits. They are the Chosen Children of Ophanimon and they will make a legend after themselves. In the Digital World and our world, they will be famous. I believe in them!" Ylangtilemon said, a slight smile appeared on his lips before he turned around and walked away.  
  
"Yeah. We all believe in them." Eolitreemon said, nodding as he followed Ylangtilemon.  
  
"I vouch for that one..." Psylumemon said, as the crowd start to break up. While she followed her two friends, a question popped up in her mind. "Who is the Digimon at Howling Mountain?"  
  
------------------------  
  
The 50/50 continued its journey to Howling Mountain as it bobbed up and down on the waves. The Digidestined stood at the front of the boat, looking out while the Digimon stood with Gigachumon.  
  
Takuya grinned and thought to himself. "Our task to stop this Digimon will continue as we will head over to Howling Mountain. Who ever this guy is, there is one thing I know... With the Spirits and my friends at my side, there is nothing that will stop us... NOTHING!!!"  
  
And only one person have to say out all of this...  
  
(KuroiShinkoumon) I hope Nefertimon doesn't see me as a loser...  
  
(Bakemon) But, you already are a loser.  
  
(KuroiShinkoumon) Shut it! ¬.¬"  
  
THE END!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading this story. Sorry if this seem short but, I think I am loosing my touch. Ya know, its almost a year since I've started the Digimon Frontier story. Near the end of the month. *Sigh* Happy memories...  
  
Davis: *Rubbing his head* Bad memories...  
  
Yolei: *Grinning* Great memories!  
  
Tai: I still have to get that AnT!  
  
Davis: Yeah, and that MajinMewtwo!  
  
Still upset, are we?  
  
Tai & Davis: YES!!!  
  
Well, I wish those guys luck... but, I know they will win and you two will be in pain.  
  
Tai: Thanks... -_-"  
  
Davis: Your so helpful... -_-"  
  
No problemo. Heheheheheh...  
  
Izzy: Gigachumon, Chardramon, Ylangtilemon, Eolitreemon and Psylumemon are Digimon created and owned by AnT.  
  
Rika: Whom is very, very, VERY lazy right now.  
  
Takato: You sure like him, don't ya Rika...  
  
Rika: Nice sarcastim there, gogglehead.  
  
Takato: Thanks.  
  
Gomamon: KuroiShinkoumon, the childest Armour Digimon in the ENTIRE universe, whom will have more chances of getting a date with Nefertimon that a Slowbro getting a brain, is owned and created by the goggle-boy crazed fan, Pyra.  
  
Terriermon: Also known as the SNORER!  
  
Henry: Terriermon will be known as the Dead Man.  
  
Terriermon: Wow! I'm a WWE superstar known as the Undertaker!  
  
Henry: Oh brother... What have I started...?  
  
Guardromon: The rest of the Digimon is owned by Disney, Toei and Bandai. Pokemon creatures are owned by Nintendo and the Pokemon Company.  
  
The Mega Crossover will continue soon so, keep an eye out for it. Thank you for reading. I will see you next time.  
  
Terriermon: And MajinMewtwo, keep that quote for yours for me. I wanna strike someone.  
  
Davis: Oh no...  
  
Tai: AnT, I'm coming after ya!  
  
Davis: MajinMewtwo, your head is mine!  
  
And we will see their funerals the week after. Bye!  
  
Tentomon: HIT IT!  
  
Yolei: YEAH!!! *Wacks Davis* WHOO HOO!!!  
  
Davis: Hyper, huh...? *Groans* 


End file.
